Heart of Fire: The Darkest Hour
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: 'Beware the snake that blood trails after' A sinister omen hangs over the head of the new ThunderClan leader. As tensions fly, so does a lurking darkness...one that's out for the Clans home, and the Clan cats blood. Will Firestar be able to save the one's she cares for most? or will ThunderClan, and the rest of the Clans fall apart at the seams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First chapter of Heart of Fire 'A Dangerous Path' I hope that you like the finally instalment of the first series! After this I will then do 'Firestar's quest' then back onto 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' Well, I hope you enjoy! Also, poll is still up! So, vote!**

 **(also have you realized I never gave Tigerstar a life for love? Wanna know why? Cause he already experienced love with Fireheart and his kits. He knows what love is, so really he doesn't need a life for love!)**

 **0o0o0o**

 **Allegiance**

 **Leader** **Firestar- pretty ginger she-cat with jade green eyes.**

 **Apprentice, Fernpaw**

 **Deputy** **Whitestorm-big white tom.**

 **Medicine cat** **Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive dappled coat.**

 **Apprentice, Mothpaw- dark golden dappled she-cat with rippling tabby stripes.**

 **Warriors**

 **Darkstripe-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.**

 **Longtail-pale tabby tom, dark black stripes.**

 **Mousefur-small dusky-brown she-cat.**

 **Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom.**

 **Swifttail-black-and-white tom.**

 **Apprentice, Spottedpaw.**

 **Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw.**

 **Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Squirrelpaw.**

 **Graystripe-long-haired gray tom.**

 **Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes.**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat.**

 **Cloudtail-long-haired white tom.**

 **Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat.**

 **Apprentice, Leafpaw.**

 **Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom.**

 **Brightheart- white she-cat, with ginger splotches.**

 **Apprentice, Bramblepaw.**

 **Apprentices**

 **Fernpaw-pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes.**

 **Ashpaw-pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes.**

 **Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes.**

 **Leafpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws.**

 **Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.**

 **Spottedpaw-dark ginger she-cat, with amber eyes.**

 **Queens**

 **Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat. (Adopting mother of Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit)**

 **Elders**

 **One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf.**

 **Smallear-gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in ThunderClan.**

 **Dappletail-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, lovely dappled coat.**

 **Speckletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.**

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** **Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom, unusually long front claws, formerly of ThunderClan.**

 **Deputy** **\- Blackfoot-large white tom, huge jet black paws, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Apprentice, Hawkpaw.**

 **Medicine cat** **Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom.**

 **Apprentice, Littlecloud.**

 **Warriors**

 **Oakfur-small brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Tawnypaw.**

 **Boulder-skinny gray tom, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

 **Jaggedtooth-huge tabby tom, formerly a rogue cat.**

 **Apprentice, Rowanpaw.**

 **Queens**

 **Tallypoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.**

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** **Tallstar-black-and-white tom, very long tail.**

 **Deputy** **Deadfoot-black tom with twisted paw.**

 **Medicine cat** **Barkface-short-tailed brown tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom.**

 **Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom.**

 **Tornear-tabby tom.**

 **Onewhisker-brown tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Gorsepaw.**

 **Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat.**

 **Queens**

 **Ashfoot-gray she-cat.**

 **Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat.**

 **Whitetail-small white she-cat.**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** **Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.**

 **Deputy** **Stonefur-gray tom, battle-scarred ears.**

 **Apprentice, Stormpaw.**

 **Medicine cat** **Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom.**

 **Apprentice, Mosspaw.**

 **Warriors**

 **Blackclaw-smoky black tom.**

 **Heavystep-thickset tabby tom.**

 **Apprentice, Dawnpaw.**

 **Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.**

 **Mistyfoot-dark gray she-cat, blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice, Featherpaw.**

 **Loudbelly-dark brown tom.**

 **Queens**

 **Greenflower-tabby she-cat.**

 **BloodClan**

 **Leader** **small black tom with one white paw.**

 **Deputy** **Bone-massive black-and-white tom.**

 **Warriors**

 **Viper- calico she-cat, with white, black and dark ginger splotches all over her body. Unusual striped tail mix of ginger and black, and pale green eyes. (Also goes by Vixen)**

 **Cats outside Clans**

 **Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest.**

 **Ravenpaw-sleek black cat that lives on the farm with Barley.**

 **Princess-light brown tabby, distinctive white chest and paws, a kittypet.**

 **Smudge-plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet that lives in a house at the edge of the forest.**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Rain fell steadily, drumming on the hard black Thunderpath that led between unending rows of stone Twoleg nests. From time to time a monster snarled paws, its eyes glaring, and a single Twoleg scurried along, huddled into its shiny pelt.

A silent figure slipped silently around the corner, keeping close to the walls where the shadows were deepest. A calico she-cat padded quickly and cautiously, her whiskers twitching unconsciously as if to shake away the water that consistently pools onto their silver lengths. Making them hang down, weighted by water. Her strangely mixed tail of black and ginger flicked back and forth nervously, but her pale green eyes were narrowed with determination and silent resolve.

Her fur was slicked tightly to her body, making a chill run through her. She didn't want to be out in this weather, out in the cold. But she had somewhere important to be, and had news that could solve problems in Twoleg place. A monster blared passed, momentarily blinding her, but blinking rapidly. Quickened her pace. Everything about Twoleg place, when once-upon-a-time seemed filled with color and light and happiness, now just stank of rotting Twoleg rubbish, cold hard concrete under paw that provided no warmth and scrapped her paws raw, the nacreous fumes that invaded her senses that came from the dangerous monsters that keep flashing by. And heartless Twolegs that threw you aside like a dead rat.

Her narrowed pale green eyes scanned around herself before bolting across an open space reeking of Twoleg monsters, where a swirl of color from unnatural orange lights floated on the puddles. She stopped to control her racing heart for a moment, before masking her face with interference. Calmly with her head held high she slipped into a narrow alley, she didn't stop to think about digging through the Twoleg's garbage for food at the moment. She already knew that there wasn't anything to find, _not yet!_ She thought. Her fur wanting to bristle in delight, but due to it being wet, unable.

"Who goes there?" The she-cat looked up to see a broad-shouldered black and white cat step out of the shadows. Strong muscles were outlined under fur plastered to his body by the rain.

"Only me, Bone," the she-cat replied, taking a pace forward as Bone regarded her.

"Viper?" the black-and-white cat narrowed his eyes and was silent for a few moments. "Haven't seen you in a few days."

"I've been around," the she-cat replied, flicking her tail behind her with impatience. "I have some information that Scourge might like to hear."

"And what's that?" Bone questioned, not moving as the calico she-cat advanced.

"It's for Scourge to hear, so let me see him." Viper snapped, her patience running thin. She was hungry, cold and admittedly, lonely.

"Fine," Bone said, his voice lowered into a low rumble as he signaled with his tail for her to follow. "Though Scourge wouldn't be too pleased that you've been gone for so long." Viper followed after him closely, suddenly unsure if she should really be there.

"I'm sure Scourge will like what I have to report," Viper assured him, ignoring Bone's green eyes flicker behind his shoulders at her. Viper concentrated on walking, ignoring the murmurs of skinny cats who were slinking behind piles of rubbish, eyes gleaming as they followed the progress of the two cats. Some knew who she was, having come here to see Scourge more than once. But non approached her to talk directly.

A wall blocked the end of the alley. And Viper noted as she had done in the past, how eerily scary it was. Not just from the darkness, but what could be _in_ the darkness. _Or who._ She thought, her eyes instantly going to a small black cat, who was crouching in a shadowy doorway. For a moment she freezed, eyes connecting to ice-blue ones that could freeze all of Twoleg place over and strike fear in every stray hearts if found on the receiving end of his punishments...were now solely on her.

"Viper," Scourge's voice made a brittled, high-pitched sound, like the splintering of ice. "It's been a while, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming back around?"

"Yes, it's been awhile, Scourge," Viper agreed, padding forward to come sit in front of the jet black tom. Her tail curling around her paws. "I've been...away, finding new pickings and things. Living in Twoleg place makes you stray farther to find edible food and-"

"Is that all?" Scourge interrupted with a flick of his tail, unamusement in his ice-blue gaze. "Or is it something else?"

Viper wanted to reveal everything to him, her fears, her longings, her roots, her hopes and dreams the parts of her life that she cherished as a housecat and her times spent with BloodClan and him. And what she desperately was trying to hide from him, the secret she wasn't sure how he would react too. But she held all that in, instead speaking the reason she was there. "There is unrest in Twoleg place," she meowed, voice steady as the ice-blue eyes of BloodClan's leader narrowed.

"What with the Twolegs recent traps to catch cats, and taking them away. Along with territorial problems and lack of food in Twolegplace will cause fighting amongst ourselves." Viper listed. Voice steady as she made a report. "Already there is _talk_ about your leadership."

"Is there?" Scourge's voice was ice-chipped and cold to the ears. It sent tingles of fear down her spine at how angry he was becoming, but it would be worth it in the end. It has too.

"Yes, cats are going hungry and talks amongst other strays are circulating, we need to do something." Viper meowed strongly, claws digging painfully into the hard stones underneath her paws.

"And just what do you suppose we do?" Bone growled from where he sat beside Scourge.

Viper's eyes gleamed at the smallest cat out of the three. "I know where we can find more food, lots of it, where there are no Twolegs to avoid, and where monsters won't dare follow-" Bone and Scourge shared and interested look, before Scourge's penetrating Ice chilled eyes connected once more with her own.

"I'm listening."

0o0o0o

 **Okay, maybe this is a really short chapter. Well, more like a prolog of what's to come! XD so here is a little teaser and a Merry Christmas to all of my fans and please you all that need the love! Keep an eye out for a new chapter later on! And once again, Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got Hawkwing's Journey! I am so happy! I am reading and crying and loving and breaking and a wide variety of emotions that send pain through my heart! And now...now I have to wait for about...four? Five months for the next book of 'Vision of Shadows' to come out! It's a nerd girl problem people! But I will survive! Also review, fav, follow, etc…**

 **Also look up xMysticWolf78x on Deviantarts! She has drawn a pic of my oc, Brindle-(full name hasn't been decided yet, seeing as my poll is still up...but Brindlefur is in the lead!) so look her up! XD love that she went and created that for me! Really sweet!**

 **Also sorry for the delay, my aunt had recently died the first of the new year. Also I was snowbound at a friends house, so sorry about that! I hope that this chapter would be worth it to you!**

 **0o0o0o**

Watery shafts of light sliced through the bare trees as Fireheart scouted ahead of her traveling party. Trying to focus her senses alert in case one of the dogs had caught any of the ThunderClan cats in their desperate race for the gorge. So far, to Fireheart's relief, she had found nothing. Padding back the way she had come, she meet the party of three. Her eyes instantly went to the lifeless body of her leader, Bluestar.

It was almost unreal, like she was an outsider, a rogue, looking on at this tragic scene with no real part in it. But she was, the event at the gorge replayed over and over again in her head. Distracting her when she should be more cautious and alert than ever. But still, she saw the slavering jaws of the dog who led the pack, and felt its sharp teeth imbedded in her tail. She remembered how Tigerstar had come from practically nowhere and had managed to get the dog off her and Bluestar-

Her fearless leader, had came to both their rescue. Flinging herself on the dog, driving it-and herself-over the edge of the gorge and into the river. She flinched at the sight of Bluestar's limp body, being supported by both Mistyfoot and Stonefur, her RiverClan children. She recalled how the strong current bashed herself around in a fruitless attempt to rescue her leader, in reality hindering both Bluestar's and her own survival while Tigerstar tried to bring the two to land. But then, when Fireheart had feared that they would drown, Mistyfoot and Stonefur appeared.

But the main thing Fireheart recalled in her dismay and disbelieving mind, was crouching down beside her leader on the riverbank, and realized that she had sacrificed her life to save her and all of ThunderClan from the dog pack.

"The trail is all clear," Fireheart meowed, gesturing for Stonefur and Mistyfoot to follow. Tigerstar taking up the rear, his sharp ears alert as he kept costain. Fireheart was jealous of his level head in a time of such grievance and sadness. But she also couldn't help but draw off his strength, glad for someone that would keep their head above the need to crawl in a nest and never come out.

"I haven't found anything but broken undergrowth," Fireheart meowed quietly as Tigerstar picked up his pace to walk alongside her. "I think that the remaining dogs have fled the forest." she hoped that was the case at least, that the terror of losing their leader would leave and the forest could once again belong to the four Clans of wild cats. Her Clan had lived through three terrible moons, when they had become prey in their own territory, but they had survived.

"It seems that way," Tigerstar replied back, his narrowed amber eyes surveying their surroundings. "But it would be a safe choice to send out a patrol of warriors to make certain that they are really gone for good. No use of putting yourself into a false state of security if they hadn't, and get yourself into more danger."

"I'll be sure to do that," Fireheart meowed, it was easy to simply imagine Tigerstar being apart of ThunderClan. That instead of Fireheart being deputy it would still be Tigerclaw, risking his life the way he did for ThunderClan and for Fireheart and his kits. That was the brave warrior she knew. _But he's not, he's ShadowClan's leader._ Her mind scolded, she was going to be ThunderClan's leader now. A foreign thought that she didn't actually believe she would live long enough to take up. "I want to check that the camp is safe before the Clan comes back." Fireheart meowed, shaking her head to clear her troubled mind.

Fireheart and Tigerstar, and the two RiverClan warriors trudge through the trees. Fireheart swelling with mixed feelings at the moment, grief, fear, helplessness, relief, and hope. She was thankful for Tigerstar, who kept on alert because she was struggling with herself. She almost jumped out of her fur when Tigerstar all of a sudden dropped into a defensive stance. His teeth bared into a snarl as his claws slide out.

There was an answering hiss and Fireheart could see the dark gray spike's of fur from the bushes just ahead. "Cinderpelt!" Fireheart meowed, padding over towards the bush. Cinderpelt was slowly relaxing her fur back down when she saw Fireheart. But her eyes were still narrowed on Tigerstar.

"What are you doing here?" Fireheart demanded, but was thankful to see her former apprentice safe. If not a bit ruffled.

"I didn't want to go to Sunningrocks without knowing what happened," Cinderpelt replied, her blue eyes flashing. "So I stayed behind. I thought I would wait for a bit, if you didn't show. I thought I would go looking for you and I'm glad to see you! Did you take care of the dogs? Wha-" Cinderpelt trailed off, her gaze finally falling onto Bluestar's dead body.

"Oh, Bluestar…" Cinderpelt whispered, her eyes clouding over with pain.

"She died saving her Clan, and us," Fireheart meowed, making Cinderpelt tear her eyes away from Bluestar's body and focus on Tigerstar.

"And just what are _you_ doing on our territory?" Cinderpelt demanded, her voice sparked with fire as she challenged the noble ShadowClan leader. Despite Tigerstar's skill, bulk, and experience none of that seemed to matter compared to Cinderpelt's courage and stamina. Tigerstar, most unlike himself in Fireheart's realization, dipped his massive head looking thoughtful at the young dark gray she-cat warrior.

"I don't mean any disrespect, and I know I shouldn't be on ThunderClan's territory. But-" Tigerstar trailed off as he turned to look at Fireheart.

"You did it for Fireheart," Cinderpelt finished for him. Despite her hostility, she had a glint of respect in her eyes for the ShadowClan leader.

"He helped pull Bluestar from the water," Fireheart added, quickly telling Cinderpelt what had happened. From the dog catching her, from Tigerstar saving her and Bluestar's interference and risking their lives to save the drowning ThunderClan leader and being pulled out of the water by the RiverClan cats to Bluestar's death, to finally now.

"I suppose I can let it slide...but only this once. For Fireheart. And for helping Bluestar in her last moments." Cinderpelt's voice dropped low, she didn't seem to like Tigerstar being here. And Fireheart didn't expect her too, but she was willing to put up with him.

"We're on our way to camp," Fireheart meowed.

"Then I'll come with you." Cinderpelt meowed, dropping back to replace Mistyfoot in helping drag Bluestar back to camp. The pentad group made their way back in silence, until finally they reached the ravine. At the top of the ravine that led down to the camp entrance, Fireheart paused. She briefly remembered the early morning, when she and her warriors had set out to find the illustrious evil that ran through the forest, terrorizing the cats that lived there. What they found was a group of vicious dogs unlike Twoleg dogs. But now everything seemed peaceful, and when Fireheart tasted the air again she could detect only cat scent coming from the camp.

"Wait here," she meowed. "I'm going to take a look."

"Let me come with you," Cinderpelt meowed, taking a pace forward as her eyes shined with courage.

"No," Tigerstar steady meow drew Cinderpelt to a stop. Fireheart turned to see the dark massive tabby looking intensely at Fireheart, his amber eyes glowing with silent understanding. "This is something Fireheart feels the need to do alone. And we should respect it."

Fireheart flashed the ShadowClan leader a thankful look, her spirits lifting a little at the realization that Tigerstar seems to still _understood_ her. She began picking her way down the ravine, her ears prickled for any sound of trouble ahead. But the strange silence still reigned over the forest.

As she emerged from the gorse tunnel into the clearing, Fireheart paused to glance warily around. It was possible that one or more of the dogs had never made it to the gorge, or find disembodied members of her Clan who were unlucky enough to be snatched by the dogs. It sent a shiver down her spine and her fur began to rise. But nothing happened, it was quiet and nothing stirred. The strangeness that emerged from seeing the camp deserted like this sent more shivers down her spine, yet there was no sign of danger, and still no scent of dogs or blood.

To be sure the camp was safe, she rapidly checked the dens and the nursery. Memories unbidden: the bewilderment of the Clan as she told them about the dog pack, the heart pounding terror of the chase through the forest with the breath of the pack leader hot on her fur. At the foot of the Highrock, listening to the time Tigerstar had stood there, boldly facing his Clan as they discovered the true depth of his treachery. And every painful moment it took Fireheart to reveal to all his evil deeds. _But he had changed since then, hadn't he?_

Last of all Fireheart prowled cautiously through the fern tunnel to Spottedleaf's den. Glancing through the entrance, she saw the medicine cat's healing herbs neatly ranged beside the wall. The strongest memory yet flooded over her, of Yellowfang, the old banished ShadowClan medicine cat who was rude and snapped at Fireheart at every turn. Who came to be one of Fireheart's closest friends and supporters, who saw Fireheart as her daughter and most of all how Fireheart wished that it possibly be true. Yellowfang was a cat that Fireheart grateful admired and to had her respect, love and care, it was overwhelming. Her loss mingled with her grief for her leader, the she-cat that she looked up too as a role model.

 _Bluestar is dead,_ Fireheart thought silently. _Is she up there in StarClan with you, Yellowfang?_

Retracing her steps along the fern tunnel, she returned to the top of the ravine. Tigerstar was standing watch while Mistyfoot and Stonefur gently groomed the dead leader's body. Cinderpelt was silently padding back and forth, eagerly awaiting Fireheart's return.

"Everything's fine," Fireheart announced. "Cinderpelt, I want you to go to Sunningrocks now. Tell the Clan that Bluestar is dead, but nothing more. I'll explain everything when I see them. Just let them know that it's safe to come home."

Cinderpelt's blue eyes brightened. "On my way, Fireheart." the dark gray she-cat turned on her paws and tore off through the forest, heading for Sunningrocks. The hideout ThunderClan was using to hide from the dogs.

Tigerstar let out a low rumble, one that Fireheart detected as an amused purr deep within in his throat. "You're former apprentices is just as I remember her as." Tigerstar replied at Fireheart's questioning look.

"I guess some things just never change," Fireheart replied, connecting her eyes with his.

"No, I suppose not." Tigerstar agreed, blinking slowly as he gazed at her. Fireheart was momentarily distracted, before the weight and grief of the situation caught up to her.

Fireheart turned away from Tigerstar's intense comforting eyes. And with a nod of acknowledgment to the RiverClan warriors. Fireheart took up Bluestar's body, and with help from the two RiverClan cats maneuvered her body down the ravine and into the camp. Tigerstar following closely behind, on guard for Fireheart's Clanmates. At last they could lay her down in her den beneath the Highrock, where she would remain until her Clan had said farewell to her and buried her with all the honor that such a wise and noble leader deserved.

"Thank you for your help," Fireheart meowed to both the RiverClan warriors and Tigerstar. Hesitating for a moment, knowing only too well the significance of her invitation, she added, "Would you like to stay for Bluestar's burial ceremony?"

"That is a very generous offer," Stonefur replied, showing only a flicker of surprise that Fireheart should admit members of a rival Clan to something so private. "But we have duties in our own Clan . We must be getting back."

"The same goes for myself," Tigerstar meowed, his amber eyes a mixture of surprise and warmth. "And I don't believe ThunderClan would be very welcomed to that invitation." He added on more quietly, so that Stonefur and Mistyfoot wouldn't hear.

Fireheart felt with a flicker of disappointment that what Tigerstar had said was true. Even though Tigerstar had saved Bluestar from drowning, they would never accept him in joining in on the burial and mourning ceremony.

"Thank you, Fireheart," meowed Mistyfoot, drawing Fireheart's attention to her. "That means a lot to us. But your Clan will think it's strange if we stay. They don't know, do they, that Bluestar was our mother?"

"No," Fireheart told her. "Only Graystripe and Tigerstar, and your secret…" Fireheart flashed Tigerstar a warning glance. "Is safe with us, no other cat will know."

Stonefur and Mistyfoot exchanged a glance. Then Stonefur drew himself up, his blue eyes gleaming with a determined resolve. "I'm not going to hide from the truth, Bluestar was our mother and we're not ashamed of her. She was a noble leader-and our father was a great deputy. I'll tell RiverClan myself today."

"Yes," Mistyfoot agreed. "No cat can argue with that, even if they did come from different Clans." Their courage and determination reminded Fireheart of their mother, Bluestar. She had given them up to their father, Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy, and the two cats had grown up believing that they had been born in RiverClan. At first they had hated Bluestar when they learned the truth, but this morning, as she lay dying on the riverbank, they had found it in their hearts to forgive her. IN the midst of her own pain, Fireheart was relieved beyond words that her leader had been reconciled with her kits before she went to StarClan.

She alone of all the ThunderClan cats knew how much Bluestar had suffered, watching them grow up in another Clan. _Just like I have to watch Hawkpaw and Tawnypaw grow up in ShadowClan, oh, why did they want to leave?_

"If you do," Tigerstar spoke up, slowly drawing the words out. "Then you will have to live with suspicious looks and talks behind your backs for the rest of your lives. You might even regret it." Fireheart felt a spark of irritation at the ShadowClan leader, but held herself back, it wasn't in her place to defend the two RiverClan cats.

"I only regret that we'd known her better," Stonefur retorted, a mixture of grief and defiance shining in them. And as if he could read Fireheart's thoughts. "And the both of you have been lucky to have grown up in her Clan and been her deputy." Stonefur didn't pull up the fact that Tigerstar was no longer apart of ThunderClan, or his mysterious Clan change.

"I know." Fireheart looked down sorrowfully at the blue-gray she-cat lying so still on the sandy floor of the clearing. Bluestar looked small and helpless now that her noble spirit had left hr body and gone to hunt with StarClan. Tigerstar didn't reply, wisely staying quiet in respect of Bluestar.

"May we say goodbye to her alone?" Mistyfoot asked tentatively. "Just for a few moments?"

"Of course," Fireheart replied. She signaled with her tail for Tigerstar to follow as she padded out of the den, leaving Stonefur and Mistyfoot alone to crouch down beside Bluestar's body and share tongues with their mother for the first and last time.

As they skirted the Highrock Fireheart heard the sound of cats approaching through the gorse tunnel. Hurrying forward, she saw Frostfur and Speckletail creep timidly into the clearing, hesitating in the shelter of the tunnel before they dared venture back into the camp. WIth the same wariness, Brackenfur, Sandstorm and Goldenflower followed.

Pain stabbed Fireheart's heart to see her cats so wary of their own home, and her eyes sought out her kits-Squirrelpaw was just pawsteps behind Brackenfur and her mentor Sandstorm. She spotted Leafpaw's tabby fur among the center, Thornclaw practically stuck to her fur.

Fireheart saw her nephew, Cloudtail' the white warrior was escorting the elders along, Swifttail among them, who was gently nudging along Spottedpaw, Fireheart's youngest daughter who was horribly traumatized by the dog pack that almost destroyed the entire Clan.

Next camp Spottedleaf along with her apprentice, Mothpaw. They came through the camp entrance with a bundle of herbs in each of the she-cats mouths; and pushing eagerly behind her were Willowpelt's three kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit being supervised by Fireheart's oldest son, Bramblepaw. The three kits were scampering circles around Bramblepaw, happily unaware of the crisis their Clan had endured.

Fireheart's spirits rose as she watched Graystripe pad right from behind them, and Fireheart swiftly came to greet her oldest Friend. "You made it!" Fireheart meowed happily, touching noses to her gray friend who looked just as relieved.

"Those dogs were _huge_! I got stuck in between some branches, and I thought for sure that they would come back for me!" Graystripe admitted, his ears twitching with embarrassment and slight fright.

"I know, I never been as scared in my life!" Fireheart agreed.

Graystripe nodded before peering around the clearing and looked around, his expression clouding. "Where is Bluestar? Cinderpelt told us she was dead."

"Yes," Fireheart replied. "I tried to save her, but the struggle in the river was too much for her. She's in her den." She hesitated before adding, "Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with her."

Graystripe's eyes widened in surprise, looking baffled. "Why are they here?" he meowed, his voice echoing his look of surprise.

"They helped me and Tigerstar pull Bluestar out of the river," Fireheart explained. Fireheart was about to continue, but a cry of surprise lit up the clearing followed by angry hissing. Fireheart's head whipped around, and to her shock realized she forgot all about Tigerstar being here.

Although surrounded by a hostile Clan full of warriors that would give a couple of rat tails to kill him themselves, Tigerstar stayed perfectly calm. The only tell sign that he was on guard was the light prick tips of claws barely peeking out of their sheaths. If Fireheart didn't interfere, Tigerstar might get seriously hurt or end up losing a life.

"That's enough," Fireheart meowed, coming to shove her way through Cloudtail and Dustpelt. "Tigerstar isn't an enemy. He helped _save_ , Bluestar." Fireheart raised her voice, gaining the disbelieving looks of her warriors.

"And how can we believe that?" Dappletail called out from the back, gaining similar agreements.

"Because Tigerstar helped save me from the dogs when I was caught, and helped pull Bluestar from the river when he didn't have too." Fireheart remarked, her head drawn up as her voice carried. Their was murmurs of disbelief going around, along with confusion. Fireheart spotted Squirrelpaw looking at her father with admiration, her green eyes sparkling with awe.

"It's true!" Cinderpelt meowed from where she stood beside Brightheart, her eyes flashing in support of Fireheart. "Tigerstar has changed! And without him we wouldn't have a deputy and new leader or even a body to mourn!" there was still unrest amongst the cats, but Fireheart's eyes locked with Spottedleaf who was assuring the cats around her.

"All cats can change. And Tigerstar is one of them," Fireheart added, watching as the murmurs died down more.

"I believe I should go," Tigerstar meowed, his voice low as his eyes slowly scanned the thong of cats. Fireheart could see his gaze linger onto his kits, Cloudtail and Darkstripe.

"I think it's for the best." Fireheart reluctantly agreed, she didn't want him to go. Despite all that has happened in these previous days, but she knew that his presence would only cause trouble amongst the Clan.

"I'll see you at the next Gathering then." Tigerstar said, before making his way through the path that was opened for him. Disappearing through the gorse tunnel, and possibly back to ShadowClan territory. Fireheart glanced around making certain that her Clan was okay. the Clan had all returned and had gathered in a ragged circle around Fireheart. Fireheart spotted her apprentice, Fernpaw, talking excitedly with her brother, Ashpaw. Fernpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, was the one who had begun the race to lure the dogs away from the camp and she couldn't be more relieved to see that she was safe and unharmed.

"I'm proud of you, Fernpaw," Fireheart meowed, eyes glittering with approval and relief.

The young she-cat let out a purr. "I hid in the hazel thicket where you told me too, and jumped out as soon as I saw the dogs," Fernpaw replied proudly. "I was scared at how big they were, but I knew I had to keep them away from the camp."

"You were very brave," Fireheart praised her. Fernpaw's green eyes lit up and Fireheart was reminded of her mother, Brindleface. Brindleface had been the cat who had nursed Cloudtail, Fireheart's nephew. And had also been a main support and friend when she was pregnant and had her seven kits to raise. Fireheart missed her very much, and could see Brindleface shining in her apprentices eyes whenever she looked into them. "I'm proud of you-and your mother would be proud, too."

Ashpaw suddenly looked small compared to his sister. "I-I was terrified when I didn't see Fernpaw amongst the others. I-I thought for sure that the dogs had gotten her when my back was turned," His eyes shined for a moment with sadness. "I was _terrified_ ," he admitted, looking frail as a kit. "I already lost my mother, I don't think I could stand it if I lost my sister too."

"I'll always come back for you, hairball," Fernpaw meowed, nudging his side. But there was a tenderness towards her brother in the gesture, echoing her brothers own thoughts and fears.

"He wasn't the only one terrified," Dustpelt meowed as he came up and gave Fernpaw a gentle lick. "I've never run so fast in my life. You did brilliantly, Fernpaw." the warmth in Dustpelt's gaze was directed at solely on Fernpaw, and Fireheart couldn't have stopped scolding herself for being so mouse-brained as to not have seen it from the very beginning. Fireheart barely managed to hide her amusement. The brown tabby warrior's affection for her apprentice was no secret.

"You did well, too, Dustpelt," Fireheart meowed. "The Clan owes thanks to all of you."

Dustpelt held Fireheart's gaze for a moment before he gave her a little nod of acknowledgement. As he turned away, Fireheart spotted Swifttail again gently guiding Spottedpaw past and stopped them to ask, "Are you okay, Spottedpaw?"

"I'm fine," the young she-cat replied, though she glanced around nervously, her tail fidgeting around her in a strange twist. "Are you sure none of the dogs got this far?"

"Don't worry, I checked the whole camp myself," Fireheart assured her daughter, lightly licking the tips of her ears. "There's no sign of any dogs."

"She was very brave at Sunningrocks," meowed Swifttail, touching his muzzle to Spottedpaw's cheek. "She helped me keep an eye on our Clanmates, and also signs of trouble. She even managed to calm down Rainkit when Bramblepaw was distracted with Sorrelkit."

Spottedpaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment as she meowed. "It was nothing really, Rainkit is easy to calm down as long as he hears a good story."

"Well done," Fireheart meowed, proud of her daughter. "You too, Swifttail. I was right to rely on you."

"She certainly has," Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat. And one of Fireheart's closets friends spoke up, Fireheart turned to see the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat being followed by both her apprentice, Mothpaw and Longtail just a paw-step behind. "Her and the rest of the Clan stayed perfectly ordered and calm, no one panicked, not even when we heard the pack howling."

"And every cat's okay?" Fireheart asked anxiously.

"They're all fine." The medicine cat's calming amber eyes glowed with relief. "Longtail tore a claw and some of his fur when he was running from the dogs, but that's all. Come on, Longtail, I'll give you something for it."

As Fireheart watched them go, she realized that Whitestorm had appeared beside her. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Fireheart meowed, sounding surprised and wondering what the older warrior would want.

"I'm sorry." Whitestorm's eyes were full of anguish. "I know you asked me to take care of Bluestar when we were fleeing from the dogs. But she slipped away from Sunningrocks before I realized she'd gone. It's my fault she's dead."

Fireheart narrowed her eyes at the older warrior. For the first time she noticed how exhausted he looked. Although Whitestorm was the senior warrior of ThunderClan, he had always seemed strong and vigorous, his white coat sleek and well-groomed. Now he looked a hundred season older than the cat who had left camp that morning.

"That's ridiculous!" Fireheart insisted. "Even if you had noticed that Bluestar had gone, what could you have done? She was your leader-you couldn't have made her stay."

Whitestorm blinked. "I didn't dare send another cat after her-not with the pack loose. ALl we could do was sit up in the trees around Sunningrocks and listen to the howling…" A shudder ran through his body. "But I should have done _something."_

"You did everything," Fireheart told him. "You stayed with the CLan and kept them safe. Bluestar made her own decision in the end. It was the will of StarClan that she died to save us."

Whitestorm nodded slowly, though his eyes were still troubled as he murmured, "Even though she had lost all faith in StarClan."

Fireheart was aware of the secret they shared, that in her last moons Bluestar's mind had begun to give way. Shocked to the core by the discovery of Tigerstar's treachery, Bluestar had begun to believe that she was at war with her warrior ancestors. Fireheart and Whitestorm, with Spottedleaf's help, had managed for the most part to keep the knowledge of their leader's weakness from the rest of the Clan. But Fireheart also knew that Bluestar's feeling shad changed during the last moments of her life.

"No, Whitestorm," Fireheart replied, thankful that there was some comfort she could offer the gallant old warrior. "She made her peace with StarClan before she died. She knew exactly what she was doing, and why. Her mind was clear again, and her faith was strong."

Joy tempered the pain in Whitestorm's eyes, and he bowed his head. Fireheart realized how devastating Bluestar's death must be for him, Bluestar had been his aunt and as far as Fireheart knew. She practically raised him.

By now the rest of the Clan had crept into the circle around Fireheart. She could see the traces of their terrible experience still in their eyes, along with fear for the future. Swallowing uncomfortably, she realized that it was her duty now to calm those fears.

"Fireheart," Brackenfur asked hesitantly, sharing a look at his mate, Sandstorm. Who stood closely beside him, "is it true that Bluestar's dead?"

Fireheart nodded. "Yes, it's true. She...she died saving me, and all of us." For a moment she thought her voice would fail completely, and she swallowed hard. "You all know that I was the last cat on the trail to lead the dogs to the gorge. When I was almost at the edge, my tail was caught by the lead dog and I almost died, if it weren't for Tigerstar that is. But the rest of the dog pack was nearly on us, and the lead dog was near the edge of the cliff. Bluestar came out of nowhere and threw herself at the dog, right on the edge of the gorge, and...and they both went over. And if it hadn't been for her bravery...the dogs would still be loose in the forest."

She could see a ripple of distress sweeping across her Clan mates, like wind stirring the trees.

"What happened then?" Frostfur asked quietly.

"Me and Tigerstar went in after her, but even then...we couldn't save her." Briefly Fireheart closed her eyes, remembering the churning water and her hopeless struggles to keep her leader afloat and not drag all three of them down. "We were being dragged downriver, Tigerstar was doing all he could to get us to shore. But it wasn't working, then Mistyfoot and Stonefur from RiverClan came to our aid when we had been swept clear of the gorge," she went on. "Bluestar was alive when we got her out but it was too late. Her ninth life wa over, and she left us to join StarClan."

A yowl of grief came from somewhere among the circle of cats. Fireheart realized that many of the cats had not even been born when Bluestar became leader, and losing her now must feel as if the four great oaks of Fourtrees had been torn up overnight.

She raised her voice, forcing it not to shake. "Bluestar isn't gone, you know. She's already watching over us from StarClan...her spirit is here with us now." _Or in her den,_ she thought privately, _sharing tongues with Mistyfoot and Stonefur._

"I would like to see Bluestar now," meowed Speckletail. "Where is she-in her den?" She turned toward the entrance, flanked by Dappletail and Smallear.

"I'll come with you," Frostfur offered, springing to her paws.

Alarm shot through Fireheart. She had hoped to give Mistyfoot and Stonefur as much time as possible with their dead mother, but she suddenly realized that apart from Graystripe and Cinderpelt, no cats even knew that the two RiverClan warriors were in the camp. Even Fireheart had briefly forgotten the two RiverClan cats were still in camp. _I should really keep track of who I let into camp,_ Fireheart thought. _And remember that they are here!_

"Wait-" she began, shouldering her way through the circle. It was too late. Speckletail and Frostfur were already standing in the entrance to Bluestar's den, their fur bristling and their tails fluffed out to twice their normal size as they confronted the strange cats, almost as bad as when they found Tigerstar. A menacing snarl came from Frostfur. "I know about _Tigerstar_ , but what are _you_ doing here?"

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **Okay, not as long as I hoped it would be. But I haven't posted a chapter in forever! And really wanted to give you guys something for your patience...I hope you liked it nonetheless! Anyway, be patient with me, things have been hectic these last few weeks! And I have a lot more crap to go through, but I will get another chapter up soon! Also got any questions? Love to hear them! Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! I hope that you enjoy this one! Also look up xXxRavenXDameonxXx the author of 'From the Ashes' she has some great stories going on! And recently updated! I hope you go and check some of her stories out! Also look up xMysticWolfx she has some great stories to read as well! Well onto the story! Review! I want reviews! (also I know Redtail gave a life already to Tigerstar, but I would like to point out, Bluestar gave a life to Bramblestar as well as Firestar! And also the reason for why his life is different is because the one for Tigerstar was a personal matter and didn't need to be repeated twice!)**

 **Also on a side-note, I had a spin off idea for the end of 'Heart of Fire' Forest of Secrets! What if, when Tigerclaw was being exiled, Fireheart and her kits were exiled too? (just think about that, how will things turn out for the family of nine? thirteen if they take Featherkit, Stormkit, Cloudpaw and Graystripe with them! How will the Clans change? How will destiny change? And the fire prophecy? Would they still join ShadowClan? Would they live the rest of their lives as rogues or turn into kittypets? Who knows!)**

 **0o0o0o**

As Fireheart bounded across to Bluestar's den, Speckletail spun around to face her. Her eyes were burning with anger, possibly lingering anger as well towards Tigerstar too. "There are two RiverClan cats here," she growled. "Mauling our leader's body!"

"No-no, they're not," Fireheart stammered, her once older den mate's hostility making her stutter on her words. "They've a right to be here."

She realized that the rest of the Clan had gathered anxiously behind her and she heard Cloudtail yowling a challenge, with snarls of rage breaking out all around.

Fireheart whirled to face them. "Keep back!" she ordered. "It's all right. Mistyfoot and Stonefur-"

"You _know_ they're here?" The voice was Darkstripe's; the dark tabby thrust his way through the crowd to stand nose-to-nose with Fireheart. "You let enemy cats into our camp-into our leader's den?"

 _Tigerstar was here too! And you didn't react as bad when you saw him!_ Fireheart took a breath, forcing herself to stay calm. When the Clan had been preparing to escape the dog pack, Darkstripe had tried to slip away with Fireheart's kits. He had good intentions but Fireheart was unconvinced and even resented him now. But now was not the time for accusations to fly.

"Have you forgotten what I told you?" she asked. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur _helped_ me and Tigerstar to pull Bluestar out of the river."

"So you say!" Darkstripe spat. "How do we know you're telling the truth? Why should RiverClan cats help ThunderClan?"

"The same reason Tigerstar did," Fireheart used all her strength to not rake her claws against the darker warriors face. "Because it was the right thing to do. RiverClan help edu soften enough in the past at least," Fireheart also reminded him. "More of us would have died after the fire if RiverClan hadn't given us shelter."

"That's true," meowed Mousefur. She had been listening close to the front, and came to stand beside Darkstripe. "But it's no excuse to leave them alone in the den with Bluestar's body. What are they doing in there?"

"We are giving honor to Bluestar."

Stonefur spoke defiantly, and Fireheart turned her head to see that the RiverClan deputy and Mistyfoot had appeared in the mouth of the den. They both looked taken aback cat the reaction of the ThunderClan cats, their fur beginning to bristle as they realized they were being treated as intruders.

"We wanted to say goodbye to her," Mistyfoot meowed.

"Why?" Mousefur demanded.

Fireheart's stomach clenched as Mistyfoot faced the light brown she-cat and answered, "She was our mother."

Silence fell, broken only by the call of a blackbird from the edge of the camp. Fireheart's mind raced as she faced the shocked, hostile stares of her Clan. Her gaze met Spottedleaf's; she looked shocked surprised as the rest of the Clan, but underneath was a slow recollection of understanding and remembrance.

"Your mother?" growled Speckletail. "I don't believe it. Bluestar would never have allowed her kits to be raised in another Clan."

"Believe it or not, it's true," Stonefur retorted.

Fireheart stepped forward, warning Stonefur to stay silent with a flick of her hardly noticeable crooked tail. "I'll deal with this now. You and Mistyfoot had better go."

Stonefur gave her a curt nod and took the lead as he and Mistyfoot made their way toward the gorse tunnel. Fireheart heard one or two furious hisses as the ThunderClan cats parted to let them pass.

"The thanks of the Clan go with you,' Fireheart called out after them, her voice echoing thinly off the Highrock.

Mistyfoot and Stonefur didn't respin. They didn't even turn to look back before they vanished into the tunnel.

Every hair on Fireheart's sleek pelt prickled with the desire to turn and run from her new responsibilities. The secret that had been so heavy to keep-that Bluestar had given up her kits to another Clan-would be heavier still in the sharing. She wished that she had been given more time to think of what to say, but she knew that it was better for her Clan to hear the truth from her now, instead of from RiverClan at the next Gathering. As Clan leader she had to face the task, however little she liked it.

Dipping her head to Spottedleaf, she bounded up onto the Highrock. There was no need to summon the Clan; they were already turning to look up at her. For a heartbeat Fireheart was breathless, unable to speak.

She could see their anger and confusion, and smell their fear scent. Darkstripe was watching her with narrowed eyes, as if he were already planning what to tell Tigerstar. Bleakly Fireheart reflected that Tigerstar already knew; he had heard what Bluestar said to her kits as she lay dying by the river. _Sorry Darkstripe, Tigerstar already beat you to that information._ Fireheart thought tiredly. She wondered if Tigerstar would keep quiet about this, he didn't say he would. Fireheart more like warned him, if he did, well, there was really nothing Fireheart could do about it. _But Tigerstar has changed, maybe this whole experience and time has made him see a new both._

Fireheart took a deep breath and began: "Its true that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar's kits." She struggled to keep her voice steady, and prayed to StarClan to give her the right words so that the cats would not turn against Bluestar. "Oakheart of RiverClan was their father. When her kits were born, Bluestar gave them to him to be brought up in his Clan."

"How do you know?" snarled Frostfur. "Bluestar would never have done that! If RiverClan cats said so, they're lying."

"Bluestar told me herself," Fireheart replied.

She met the white cat's gaze; her eyes blazed with fury, her teeth were bared, but she did not quite dare to accuse _her_ of lying. "Are you telling me she was a traitor?" she hissed.

One or two cats yowled a protest. Frostfur spun around, fur bristling, and Whitestorm rose to face her. Though the senior warrior looked stunned with shock, his voice was steady as he meowed, "Bluestar was _always_ loyal to her Clan."

"If she was so loyal," Darkstripe put in, "why did she let a cat from another Clan father her kits?"

Fireheart found that question hard to answer. Not long ago, Graystripe had taken a mate from RiverClan, and his kits were growing up there now. The ThunderClan cats had been so horrified that Graystripe had felt he couldn't stay in his birth Clan any longer. ALthough he had returned, some cats still felt hostile to him and doubted his loyalty. _Why indeed..._ Fireheart thought.

"Things happen," Fireheart replied. "When the kits were born, Bluestar would have brought them up to be loyal ThunderClan warriors, but-"

"I remember those kits." This time the interruption was from Smallear. "They disappeared out of the nursery. We all thought a fox or a badger tha gotten them. Bluestar was distraught. Are you saying that was all a lie?"

Fireheart looked down at the old gray tom-cat. "No," she promised, her words coming out firm. "Bluestar was devastated at the loss of her kits. But she had to give them up in order to become Clan deputy."

"You're telling us her ambition meant more to her than her kits?" asked Dustpelt. The brown warrior sounded puzzled rather than angry, as if he couldn't reconcile this image with the wise leader he had always known.

"No," Fireheart told him. "She did it because the Clan needed her. She put the Clan first-just as she always did."

"That's true, Whitestorm agreed quietly. "Nothing meant more to Bluestar than ThunderClan."

"But how do we know Mistyfoot and Stonefur are _really_ her kits?" Darkstripe challenged loudly, Fireheart felt that the dark warrior was doing this purposely.

"I was there," Spottedleaf jumped to her paws, her amber eyes flashing challenging at Darkstripe. "I helped birth Bluestar's kits, and no cat can deny that Mistyfoot looks exactly like Bluestar. And not once did I ever get the hint that Thrushpelt was there father, I never seen parts of him in those kits like I now see Oakheart in them, I might have been an apprentice but I still remember the first kits I ever helped bring into the Clan." Fireheart was grateful for the medicine cat and a little surprised to find the fact that Spottedleaf had helped Bluestar during her kitting.

"Mistyfoot and Stonefur are proud of her courage-both then and now," Fireheart went on, dipping her head towards Spottedleaf. "As we should be."

She was relieved when there were no more open challenges. Spottedleaf putting the debate to an end, though the tension among the Clan cats did not die away completely. Mousefur and Frostfur were muttering together, casting suspicious glances at her. Speckletail, tail-tip twitching, stalked across to join them. But Whitestorm moved from one cat to another, clearly backing up what she and Spottedleaf had said, and Smallear was nodding wisely, as if he respected the hard decision Bluestar had made.

Then a single voice rose clearly out of the hum of conversation, "Fireheart," Leafpaw, surprisingly, piped up, "are you going to be our leader now?" her amber eyes glowed as she stared up at her mother, and Thornclaw who sat beside her looked down at her with knowing eyes.

But before Fireheart could reply to her daughter's question, Darkstripe sprang to his paws. "Accept a kittypet as Clan leader? Are we all mad?"

"What's wrong with my mother being leader?" Squirrelpaw's challenge came from the back, sitting beside Ashpaw and his sister.

"It's not a question, Darkstripe," Whitestorm pointed out, raising his voice above the apprentice, and Graystripe and Sandstorms shocked exclamations and Cinderpelt's angry hiss. "Fireheart is Clan deputy; she succeeds Bluestar. That's all there is to it."

Fireheart flashed him a grateful glance. The fur on her shoulders had begun to bristle and she deliberately relaxed so that it lay flat again. She would not let Darkstripe see that his challenging words had provoked her. Yet she couldn't stifle a moment of doubt. Bluestar had appointed her deputy, but her mind had been clouded by the shock of Tigerstar's treachery, and the whole Clan had been shocked because the ceremony had been late. Along with that and her being a nursing queen at the time, could that possibly mean she was not the right cat to lead ThunderClan?

 _Are you honestly taking the words of a mouse-brain like Darkstripe in consideration?_ Her inner thoughts once again reminded her of Rock.

"But a _kittypet_!" Darkstripe protested. His yellow eyes glared balefully up at at Fireheart. "Stinking of Twolegs and their nests! Is that what we want as our leader?" Fireheart felt the familiar rage burn in her belly. Even though she had lived with the Clan since she was six moons old, fought beside them, cared for the elderly and respected the way of Clan life, even having a mate and kits, Darkstripe never let her forget that she was not forest-born.

As she struggled with the desire to leap down and sink her claws into Darkstripe's fur, Goldenflower rose to her paws and stepped forward to face the dark warrior. "You're wrong, Darkstripe," she growled. "Fireheart has proved her loyalty to the Clan a thousand times over. No Clan-born cat could have done more."

Fireheart blinked her thanks to her friend, Goldenflower has stood beside Fireheart throughout her entire pregnancy and had looked after her kits when she was unable too. Despite the whispers and taunts from some of the cats, Goldenflower had remained loyal beside Fireheart and her kits. Unprejudiced towards either mother or kits, knowing that Fireheart's kits were innocent of all wrong doing from their father. And Fireheart felt grateful for her now more than ever in standing up for her against Darkstripe.

"Fireheart, don't listen to Darkstripe," Brackenfur added his voice to Goldenflower's. "Every cat here wants you as leader, apart from him. You're obviously the best cat for the job."

"And no cat can deny all that you have done for the Clan during the fire and with the dogs!" Sandstorm put in, standing tall beside her mate as she lent Fireheart her support. A murmur of agreement rose from the cats around the Highrock, and Fireheart's heart swelled with gratitude.

"And who are we to go against the decree of StarClan?" Mousefur added. "The deputy _always_ becomes Clan leader. That is the tradition of the warrior code."

"Which Fireheart seems to know rather better than _you_ do." Graystripe hissed, flicking his tail contemptuously at Darkstripe. He knew as well as Fireheart that the dark warrior was selfish and would turn on his Clan for a couple of rat's tails, and it would go unsurprising now even if he decided to up and abandon his Clan in its hour of need.

Fireheart gestured with one paw to her friend for silence before addressing the whole Clan. "I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life striving to become the leader that ThunderClan deserves. And with STarClan's help i will succeed."

Her gaze swept over her Clan mates, looking into their faces. Fernpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, was talking excitedly to an ecstatic Squirrelpaw. Cinderpelt, Fireheart's former apprentice, was sitting beside Bramblepaw helping keep an eye on the rowdy lot of kits. Leafpaw and Thornclaw had joined with Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Graystripe, all five looked proudly up at Fireheart, their eyes shining. Spottedpaw was crouched at the entrance to the elders den, Swifttail sitting beside her, gently grooming her fur, but their was no mistaking the wonder in her daughter's amber eyes. And finally her eyes rested on Spottedleaf's gentle amber ones, and a thrill shot through her to see how proud _her_ medicine seemed to be of the new leader and Mothpaw's look reflected her mentors sending Fireheart's chest to achy with inner pride.

"As for you, Darkstripe," Fireheart spat, unable to hide her anger, "If you don't like the thought of being led by a kittypet, you can always leave."

The dark warrior lashed his tail; there was pure hatred in the look he threw Fireheart. _If I had never come to the forest,_ Fireheart realized, _Tigerstar would be leader biwm and you would be deputy. But Tigerstar wouldn't have changed either, and Cloudtail would never know the life of a warrior, and my kits wouldn't ever have been born._

She had never intended to provoke a public confrontation with Darkstripe, but the dark tabby had driven her to it. Though thunderClan could not afford to lose any warriors, a large part of Fireheart wanted Darkstripe to take her at her word and leave the Clan for good. Yet at the same time she knew that Darkstripe would go straight to ShadowClan and Tigerstar. It was better, Fireheart admitted to herself, ThunderClan didn't need spies from other Clans in their midst even if Tigerstar had changed.

The black-striped warrior went on staring at her for a few heartbeats more, before whipping around to stalk away. But he did not head for the gorse tunnel; instead he vanished into the warriors den.

"Right." Fireheart raised her voice as she turned back to the rest of the Clan. "Tonight we will hold the mourning rituals for Bluestar." yowls of approval broke out amongst the cats, even though they were filled with mourning over their lost leader. Fireheart once more swept her gaze across her Clan and noticed long shadows were stretching across the camp, and Fireheart realized that the time had come for the Clan to make its last farewells to their beloved leader. "We must pay our respects to Bluestar," she announced. "Are you ready, Spottedleaf?" the pretty medicine cat nodded. "Graystripe, Sandstorm," Fireheart went on, "can you bring Bluestar's body out into the clearing so that we may share tongues with her in the sight of StarClan?"

The two warriors got up and vanished into Bluestar's den, reappearing a moment later with their leader's body supported between them. They carried her to the center of the clearing and laid her gently onto the hard-packed sand.

"Sandstorm, round up a hunting patrol," Fireheart ordered. "When you've said good-bye to Bluestar I'd like you to take up the fresh-kill pile. And Mousefur, when you have finished, could you lead a patrol out toward Snakerocks? I want to make sure that all the dogs have gone, but don't take risks and be careful."

"Sure, Fireheart." The wiry brown tabby got to her paws. "Cinderpelt, Longtail, are you coming?" The cats she had named went to join her, and all three moved into the center of the clearing to share tongues with their leader for the last time. Sandstorm followed with Dustpelt, Ashpaw and her former apprentice Cloudtail. Spottedleaf stood at Bluestar's head and gazed into the indigo sky, where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear. According to the ancient traditions of the Clans, each star represented the spirit of a warrior ancestor. Fireheart wondered if there were one more star tonight, for Bluestar.

Spottedleaf's warm amber eyes shone with the secrets of StarClan. "Bluestar was a noble leader," she meowed. "Let us give thanks to StarClan for her life. She was dedicated to her Clan, and her memory will never fade from the forest. Now we commend her spirit to StarClan; may she watch over us in death as she always did in life."

A soft murmuring spread throughout the Clan as the medicine cat finished speaking and stood with her head bowed. The warriors Fireheart had chosen to go out on patrol crouched beside Bluestar's body, grooming her fur and pressing their noses to her flank. After a while they backed away and other cats took their place, until all the CLan had shared tongues with their leader in the sorrowful ritual.

The patrols left, and the other cats retreated silently to their dens. Fireheart stood watching near the base of the Highrock, and as Brackenfur moved away from his leader's body she stepped forward to intercept the young warrior. "I've got a job for you," she murmured. "I want you to keep an eye on Darkstripe for me. If he so much as looks across the border to ShadowClan, I want to know about it."

The young golden-brown tabby tom gazed at her, alarm battling with loyalty to his new Clan leader. "I'll do my best, Fireheart, but he won't like it."

"With any luck, he won't know about it. Don't make it too obvious, and ask one or two of the others to help you...Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm." Seeing that Brackenfur was still doubtful, Fireheart added, "Darkstripe may not have known about the dogs, but he was keen enough to take my kits away from the Clan and to ShadowClan to save his own skin. We can't trust him."

"I can see that," Brackenfur meowed, his eyes troubled. "But we can't watch him forever."

"It won't be forever," Fireheart assured him. "Just until Darkstripe proves where his loyalties lie-one way or the other."

Brackenfur nodded, then slipped silently into the warriors den. With no more problems clamoring for her attention, Fireheart was able to cross the clearing to Bluestar's body. Spottedleaf still sat near her head and Whitestorm was crouched beside her, his head bowed in silent grief.

Fireheart dipped her head to the medicine cat. She settled herself beside Bluestar, searching her leaders face for signs of the leader she had loved so much. But her eyes were closed, never again to burn with the fire that had commanded respect from all the Clans. Her spirit had gone to race joyously through the sky with her warrior ancestors', keeping watch over the forest.

She felt the soft caress of her leader's fur and felt a sense of security flood over her, almost as if she were a kit again, curling up close to her mother. For a moment she could almost forget the horror of her dying and the loneliness of her own new responsibilities.

 _Receive her with honor,_ Fireheart prayed silently to StarClan, closing her eyes and pressing her nose to Bluestar's fur. _And help me keep our Clan safe._

 _Fireheart found herself gazing from a high-branch in a deep resets of an unfamiliar forest. She felt confused, but as she sat she saw with fascination as a white-and-ginger she-cat padded carrying with her a mouse, that she buried right underneath the branch Fireheart was sitting on. Fireheart wanted to call to the she-cat, but when she opened her mouth no sound came out. Suddenly a sound made the she-cat turn around, and though she was too far away to hear what she said, almost as if water were in her ears. A pale brown tom popped his head from underneath a bramble bush, the two cats stared at each other neither looking as to like the other but the she-cat followed him regardless. Then the vision ended._

What felt like only a heartbeat, Fireheart found something was probing her side. With a muffled mew of protest she opened her eyes to see Spottedleaf stooping over her.

"You dozed off," she murmured. "But you'll have to wake up now. It's time to bury Bluestar."

Fireheart staggered to her paws. Seh flexed each stiff leg in turn and passed her dry tongue over her muzzle. She felt as if she had been crouching in the clearing for a moon at least. The sense of comfort she had felt as she slept was replaced by a wave of guilt.

"Did any cat see?" she muttered to Spottedleaf, her vision momentarily forgotten.

The medicine cats soft amber eyes glimmered with sympathy. "Only me. But don't worry, Fireheart. No cat would blame you after what happened yesterday."

Fireheart glanced around the clearing. The pale light of dawn was just beginning to seep through the branches to carry out their duty of bearing Bluestar's body to the burial place. The rest of the Clan were slowly emerging from their dens, forming two lines between Bluestar's body and the entrance to the gorse tunnel. At a nod from Spottedleaf, the elders took up the body and carried Bluestar between the rows of her grieving warriors. Every cat bowed his and her head as their leader was borne past.

"Good-bye, Bluestar," Fireheart murmured. "I'll never forget you." Sharp thorns of pain pierced her heart when she saw the tip of her tail scoring a furrow in the blackened leaves that still lay on the ground after the recent fire.

When Bluestar had vanished with her escort, the rest of the cats began to disperse. Fireheart checked the camp, noticing with approval that the pile of fresh-ill had been stocked up. ALl she needed to do was send out the dawn patrol; then she could eat and rest. She felt as if a moon of sleep would not be enough to banish the exhaustion from her paws.

"Well, Fireheart," meowed Spottedleaf. "Are you ready?"

Fireheart turned, puzzled. "Ready?"

"To go to the Moonstone to recieve you nine lives from StarClan." Spottedleaf reminded, rolling her amber eyes. "Surely, Fireheart, you haven't forgotten already?"

Fireheart's eyes widened in realization. She was ThunderClan's leader now, which meant that she could go to the Moonstone for the ceremony to initiate all new Clan leaders. She wondered what this time, apart from her past life, would bring. Would it be the same as before? Or would she be denied seeing as she had once before had nine lives. Her past memories were so dim now, she could hardly remember what her past leadership ceremony was, she wondered what it would be like this time too.

And on top of this, she knew that Highstones, where the Moonstone lay in a cavern far underground, was a whole day's journey away, would her Clan function alright with her away? and the ritual demanded that she not eat beforehand, not even the strengthening herbs that other cats took for the journey.

"StarClan will give you strength and light the path it has set for you," meowed Spottedleaf, blinking in encouragement.

Fireheart muttered in vague agreement. Glancing around, she spotted Whitestorm on his way to the warriors den and summoned the older warrior with a flick of her tail.

"I've got to go to Highstones," she meowed. "Will you take charge of the camp? We'll need a dawn patrol."

"Consider it done," promised Whitestorm, and added, "StarClan go with you, Fireheart."

Fireheart took a last look around the camp as she followed Spottedleaf toward the gorse tunnel. She felt as if she were going on a long journey, farther than she had ever traveled before, where the prospect of return looked doubtful. ANd in a way she never would return, for the cat who came back would have a new name, new responsibilities, and a new relationship with StarClan.

As she turned away, a chorus of meows sounded behind her. Graystripe, Sandstorm and Fireheart's kits were racing across the clearing. "You're leaving already?" Leafpaw meowed, thrusting her muzzle into her mother's shoulder.

"And without saying good-bye!" Squirrelpaw said accusingly, but she too nudged her head into her mother's side.

"Ya, weren't thinking about sneaking off without saying good-bye to your friends were you?" Graystripe panted, skidding to a halt.

"Ya, you shouldn't go without letting us send you off!" Mothpaw meowed, coming to touch noses with Spottedleaf as Bramblepaw and surprisingly Spottedpaw, who looked nervous came to say their goodbyes as well.

Sandstorm didn't say anything, simply touching her nose gently to Fireheart's own. Blinking her forest green eyes into Fireheart's own, in Fireheart's past life, they would have been mates. But in this one, both herself and Sandstorm were best friends almost like sisters and littermates.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Fireheart meowed, slowly stepping away from her kits as she swallowed thickly. "Listen," Fireheart meowed, his eyes shining with honesty. "I know things will be different now, but I'll never stop needing you-both of you. No cat ever had such good friends." she directed the comment at both Sandstorm and Graystripe and added on for her kits. "And I'll always be your mother, and will always be here for all of you."

Graystripe padded forward and butted her in the shoulder. "We know that, you stupid furball," he meowed.

Sandstorm's green eyes shone as she gazed into Fireheart's. "We'll always need you too, Fireheart," she murmured. "And you'd better not forget that."

"Fireheart, come along!" Spottedleaf called from where she was waiting at the entrance to the gorse tunnel. "Your destiny calls, and we have to reach Highstones by nightfall." it sounded light, but a serious edge could be detected.

"Coming!" Fireheart gave each of her kits and friends a quick lick before plunging into the gorse tunnel after the medicine cat. Her heart felt full of hope as she caught up to her and made her way to the top of the ravine. She might have been leaving her old life behind, but she could take with her everything important.

The sun was up in a clear blue sky and the frost had melted from the grass by the time the two cats reached Fourtrees, where the Fathering were held between all four Clans every full moon.

"I hope we don't meet a WindClan patrol," Fireheart remarked as they crossed the border onto the high, exposed moorland, leaving the shelter of the forest behind them.

Not long before, Bluestar and Fireheart had tried to cross to Highstones beyond WindClan. But were unlawfully stopped and turned away from continuing their path. She didn't want to risk another confrontation as before.

"They won't stop us," Spottedleaf assured, looking unbothered like Fireheart.

"They might try," Fireheart argued. "I'd rather avoid them altogether."

Her hopes were dashed as she and Spottedleaf reached the crest of a stretch of moorland and saw a WindClan patrol picking their way through the heather a few foxlengths below. They were downwind , so Fireheart had not detected their scent as a warning.

The leader of the patrol raised his head, and Fireheart recognized the warrior Tornear. Her heart sank when she saw that her old enemy, Mudclaw was just behind him, with an apprentice Fireheart didn't know. She and Spottedleaf waited as the WindClan cats bounded through the heather toward them; there was no point in trying to avoid them now.

Mudclaw curled his lip in a snarl, but Tornear dipped his head as he halted in front of Fireheart. "Greetings, Fireheart, Spottedleaf," he meowed. "Why are you here on our territory?"

"We're on our way to Highstones," Spottedleaf replied, her head tilted up as she took a bold step forward. Fireheart felt a surge of pride to see the respectful nod the WindClan warrior gave to her medicine cat.

"No bad news, I hope?" Tornear asked; cats did not usually travel to Highstones unless a crisis in their Clan demanded direct communication with StarClan.

"Far worse," Spottedleaf meowed, keeping her voice steady as she addressed the WindClan cats. "Bluestar died yesterday."

All three WindClan cats bowed their heads; even Mudclaw looked solemn. "She was a great and noble cat," Tornear meowed at last. "Every Clan will honor her memory."

Raising his head again, he turned to Fireheart with a look of curiosity and respect in his eyes. "So you're to be leader now?" he asked.

"Yes," Fireheart admitted. "I'm going to receive my nine lives from StarClan."

Tornear nodded, his gaze traveling slowly over the warrior's flame-colored pelt. "You're young," he commented, ""But something tell me you'll make a fine leader."

"Th-thank you," Fireheart stammered, taken by surprise and a little embarrassment. But luckily Spottedleaf saved her.

"We mustn't stay," she meowed. "It's a long way to Highstones."

"Of course." Tornear stepped back. "We'll tell Tallstar your news. May StarClan be with you!" he called as the two ThunderClan cats bounded away.

On the edge of the uplands they paused again and looked down over a very different landscape. Instead of bare hillside broken by outcrops of rock and patches of heather, Fireheart saw a scattering of Twoleg nests among fields and hedgerows. In the distance the Thunderpath cut a swath across the land, while beyond that jagged hills reared up, their barren slopes looking gray and threatening. Fireheart swallowed; that desolate region was where they were heading.

She realized that Spottedleaf was watching her with understanding in her gentle amber eyes.

"Everything is going to change, isn't it?" Fireheart meowed aloud. "Things will be different, already they are. Did you see those WindClan cats? Even they don't treat me the same way anymore." She knew she could never say these things to anyone except the medicine cat-not even to her own kin and blood. "It's as if I'm going to change forever, never the same. They expect me to be noble and wise. But I'm not. I'm going to make mistakes, just like I did before. Spottedleaf, I'm not sure I can do this." _Again._ She thought on silently.

"Mouse-brain." Fireheart was both shocked and comforted by the teasing note in Spottedleaf's voice. "Of course you're going to make mistakes, Bluestar and the cats before her made mistakes. There's no avoiding them. And when that happens, I'll be sure to complain about them to you." More seriously, she added, "And I'll still be your friend and medicine cat, no matter what. No cat is perfect Fireheart. Not even a medicine cat who is closest to StarClan, even we make mistakes. But I'll let you in on a little secret that helps us, the trick is to learn from your mistakes, and have the courage to be true to your heart." She turned her head and rasped her tongue over Fireheart's ear. "You'll be fine, Fireheart. I know you will, now let's get a move on."

Fireheart let her take the lead down the slope and across the Twoleg farmland. The two cats picked their way over the sticky earth of a plowed field and skirted the Twoleg nest where the two loners, barley and Ravenpaw lived. Fireheart kept a lookout, but there was no sign of them. She was sorry not to see them, for both cats were good friends to ThunderClan, and Ravenpaw had once trained alongside Fireheart as an apprentice. The distant barking of a dog sent shivers through Fireheart's fur as she remembered the horror of being chased by the pack.

Keeping to the shadows of the hedges, they eventually reached the Thunderpath and crouched beside it, their fur ruffled by the wind of monsters racing past them. The strong reek of their fumes flooded Fireheart's nose and throat, and her eyes stung and another chill ran through her, this time, from remembering her accident all those season ago when she saved Cinderpaw from becoming crippled and breaking her tail in the process.

Spottedleaf braced herself beside her, waiting for a space between the monsters when it would be safe to cross. "Don't worry," Spottedleaf must have felt her shiver, for she pressed her tortoiseshell fur against Firehearts. Her sweet scent calming Fireheart somewhat. "We're going together, so whenever you're ready."

Fireheart nodded, shaking away her fear and thoughts and focusing at the matter of crossing the Thunderpath in front of her. A moment later, after a brightly colored monster flashed past, Fireheart meowed, "Now!" and both she-cats rapidly streaked across the Thunderpath. With her heart hammering in her ears, Fireheart eventually found herself and Spottedleaf safely in the hedgerow on the other side of the Thunderpath.

The medicine cat let out a sigh, shaking out her ruffled fur. "Thank StarClan that's over!"

Fireheart murmured agreement, though she knew they still had to face the return journey. Something she dreaded.

Already the sun was sliding down the sky. The land on this side of the Thunderpath was less familiar to Fireheart, and every sense was alert for danger as they began to climb toward Highstones. But all she could hear was prey scuffling in the scanty grass; the tempting scent flooded her mouth, and she wished she were allowed to stop and hunt.

As Fireheart and Spottedleaf reached the foot of the final slope, the sun was setting behind the peak. The evening shadows were lengthening and a chill crept over the ground. Above her head, Fireheart could make out a square opening beneath an overhang of stone.

"We've reached Mothermouth," Spottedleaf meowed. "Let's rest for a moment."

She and Fireheart lay down together on a flat rock while the last of the light died from the sky and the stars of Silverpelt began to appear. The moon flooded all the landscape in a cold, frosty light.

"It's time," mewed Spottedleaf.

All her fears and anxiety pulled to the surface, and Fireheart feared that they would overwhelm her and keep her stuck to the ground. But she rose and began walking forward, the sharp stones biting into her pads, until she stood beneath the arch known to the Clans as Mothermouth.

A black tunnel yawned into darkness. From her previous visit Fireheart knew that there was no point in straining her eyes to see what lay ahead; the blackness was unbroken all the way to the cavern where the Moonstone lay. As she hesitated, Spottedleaf stepped forward confidently.

"Follow my scent," she told her. "I will lead you to the Moonstone. And from now on, until the ritual is over, neither of us must speak."

"Are you sure this is for me to do?" Fireheart whispered, uncomfortable at realizing that this was something she would go through once more.

"Do not fear what is to come, Fireheart," Spottedleaf whispered just as quietly. "When we reach the Moonstone, lie down and press your nose to it." Her amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "StarClan will send you sleep so you may meet with them in dreams."

There was a forest full of questions that Fireheart wanted to ask her, but none whose answers would help her overcome the creeping dread she felt. She bowed her head in silence and followed Spottedleaf as she expertly made her way into the darkness.

The tunnel sloped steadily downward, and Fireheart soon lost her sense of direction as it wound back and forth .Sometimes the walls were so close together that her fur and whiskers brushed the sides. Her heart thumped wildly and she opened her mouth to draw in Spottedleaf's comforting sweet scent, terrified at the thought that she might lose her.

At last she realized that she could see Spottedleaf's ears outlined against a faint light ahead. Other scents began to reach her, and her whiskers twitched in a flower of cold, fresh air. A heartbeat later she rounded a bend in the tunnel and the light grew suddenly stronger. Fireheart narrowed her eyes as she padded forward, sensing that the tunnel had opened out into a cave.

High above her head, a hole in the roof showed a chink of night sky. A shaft of moonlight shone through it, falling directly onto a rock in the center of the cavern. Fireheart drew in her breath sharply. She had seen the Moonstone once before, but she had forgotten just how startling it was. About three tail-lengths high, tapering toward its top, it reflected the moonlight in its dazzling crystal as if a star had fallen to the earth. The white light lit up the whole cave, turning Spottedleaf's dark dappled coat to silver.

She turned toward Fireheart and signaled to her with her tail to take her place beside the Moonstone.

Unable to speak, even if she could think of anything to say, Fireheart obeyed. She lay down in front of the stone, settling her head on her paws so that her nose touched the smooth surface. The cold sent a shiver through her, making her muzzle scrunch up but kept her nose firmly in place, and for a moment she blinked at the light of stars sparkling in the depths of the stone.

Then she closed her eyes, and waited for StarClan to send her to sleep.

Everything was still and quiet, all was darkness and cold. Fireheart had never been so cold. She felt as if every scrap of warmth and life were being sucked out of her body. Her legs twitched as painful cramps clutched at them. She imagined that she was made of ice, and if she tried to move she would shatter into a thousand brittle fragments.

But no dreams came. No sight or sound of StarClan. Only the cold and the darkness. _Something must be wrong,_ Fireheart thought, beginning to panic.

She dared open her eyes a narrow slit. At once they flew wide with surprise. Instead of the shining Moonstone in a cavern far below the ground, she saw short, well-trodden grass stretching away. Night scents flooded over her, of green , growing things moist with dew. A warm breeze slide over her sleek fur.

Scrambling into a sitting position, Fireheart realized she was in the hollow at Fourtrees, near the base of the Great Rock. The towering oaks, in full leaf, rustled over her head, and Silverpelt glittered beyond them in the night sky.

 _How did I come here?_ She wondered. _Is this the dream that Spottedleaf promised?_

She raised her head and looked up at the sky. She could not remember it being so clear; Silverpelt looked closer than she had ever seen before, scarcely higher than the topmost branches of the oaks. As Fireheart gazed at it, she realized something that sent the blood thrilling through her veins like liquid fire.

 _The stars were moving._

They swirled before her disbelieving eyes and began to spiral downward, toward the forest, toward Fourtrees, toward her. Fireheart waited, her heart pounding in her chest.

And the cats of StarClan came stalking down the sky. Frost sparkled at their paws and flittered in their eyes. Their pelts were white flame. They carried the scent of ice and fire and the wild places of the night.

Fireheart crouched before them. She could scarcely bear to go on looking, and yet she could not bear to look away. She wanted to absorb this moment into every hair on her pelt so it would be her's forever.

After a time that might have lasted a hundred seasons or a single heartbeat, all the cats of StarClan had come down to earth. ALl around Fireheart the hollow of Fourtrees was lined with their shimmering bodies and blazing eyes. Fireheart crouched in the center, surrounded on all sides. She began to realize that some of the starry cats, those sitting closest to her, were achingly familiar.

 _Bluestar!_ Joy pierced her like a thorn in her heart. _And Yellowfang!_ Her heart ached for them, so long ago Yellowfang, the cat that proclaimed Fireheart as her own kit had died tragically in a fire. And Bluestar the brave ThunderClan leader died protecting Fireheart and her Clan. _Their safe here in StarClan._ She told herself. She wanted to go to them, but kept herself silent and still in place.

"Welcome, Fireheart," The sound seemed to belong to all the cats Fireheart had ever known, and yet at the same time it was one clear voice. "Are you ready to recieve your nine lives?"

Fireheart glanced around, but she couldn't see any cat speaking. "Yes," she replied, forcing her voice not to shake. "I'm ready."

A golden tabby cat rose to his paws and strode toward her, his head and tail high. Fireheart recognized Lionheart, who had become Bluestar's deputy when Fireheart was still an apprentice and who had died soon after in a battle with ShadowClan. He had been an older cat when Fireheart knew him, but now he looked young and strong again, his coat shining with pale fire.

"Lionheart!" Fireheart gasped. "Is it really you?"

Lionheart did not reply. When he was close enough, he stooped and touched his nose to Fireheart's head. It burned against her like the hottest flame and the coldest ice. Fireheart's instinct was to shrink away, but she could not move.

"With this life I give you courage," Lionheart murmured. "Use it well in defense of your Clan."

At once a bolt of energy seared through Fireheart like lighting, setting her fur on end and filling her senses with a deafening roar. Her eyes grew dark, and her mind filled with a chaotic swirl of battles and hunts, the feeling of claws raking across fur and teeth meeting in the flesh of prey.

The pain ebbed, leaving Fireheart weak and trembling. The darkness faded and she found herself in the unearthly clearing again. If that was one life received, she had eight more to go. _How will I bear it?_ She thought in dismay.

Lionheart was already turning away, moving back to his place in the ranks of StarClan. Another cat rose and came toward Fireheart. At first Fireheart did not recognize him, but then she glimpsed a dark, dappled coat and bushy red tail and realized that it was Redtail. Fireheart had never met the ThunderClan deputy personally, who was murdered by Tigerstar on the very day Fireheart came to the forest as a kittypet, but she had sought out the truth about his death and used it to prove Tigerstar's treachery, if only for the fact that he deserved his justice.

Like Lionheart, Redtail bowed his head and touched his nose to Fireheart's. "With this life, I give you justice," he mewed. "Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Once more an agonizing spasm rushed through Fireheart, and she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from yowling. When she recovered, panting as if she had raced all the way back to camp, she saw Redtail watching her. "Thank you," the former deputy meowed solemnly. "You revealed the truth when no other cat could. Even though it must have been hard for you."

Fireheart managed to nod in acknowledgment, suddenly choked by emotion as Redtail went back to sit beside Lionheart again, and a third cat emerged from the ranks.

This time Fireheart's jaws dropped open when she recognized the beautiful tabby, her coat glimmering with a silvery sheen. It was Graystripe's lost love Silverstream, the RiverClan queen who had died bearing his kits. Her paws scarcely skimmed the ground as she bent down to Fireheart.

"With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right," she meowed. Fireheart wondered if she was referring to the way she had helped Graystripe to see his forbidden love, trusting to the strength of their relationship even though it went against the warrior code. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble," Silverstream urged her.

Fireheart braced herself for another agonizing pang, but this time there was less pain as the new life rushed through her. She was aware of a warm glow of love, and realized dimly that that was what had marked out Silverstream's life-love for her Clan, for Graystripe, and for the kits she had died to give life to.

"Silverstream!" she whispered as the silver-gray she-cat turned away again. "Don't go yet. Haven't you any message for Graystripe?" 

"I only thank you, Fireheart. For looking after my kits, no matter how short the time you spent with them." Silverstream said nothing more, her eyes filled with love and sorrow that told Fireheart more than all the words she could ever say in thanks.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the next life-giving. When she looked up again, a fourth cat was approaching her. This time it was Runningwind, the ThunderClan warrior who had died on the Thunderpath chasing away a ShadowClan warrior who was hunting in ThunderClan territory.

"With this life I give you tireless energy," he meowed as he bowed his head to touch Fireheart. "Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader."

As the life course through Fireheart she felt as if she were racing through the forest, her paws skimming the ground, her fur flattened by the wind. She knew the exhilaration of the hunt and the sheer joy of speed, and she had the feeling that she could outrun any enemy forever.

Her gaze followed Runningwind as he returned to his place. When the fifth cat appeared her heart gave a leap of joy. It was Brindleface, Cloudtail's foster mother, and Fireheart's best friend who had died by an adder bite.

"With this life I give you protection," she told her. "Use it well to care for your Clan even at the weakest of times."

Fireheart expected this life to be gentle and loving like Silverstream's, and she wasn't ready for the bolt of ferocity that transfixed her. She felt as though all the fury of their ancient ancestors TigerClan and LionClan were pulsing through her, challenging any cat to harm the weaker, faceless shadows the crouched by her paws. Shocked and trembling, Fireheart found a familiar part of her unlock. The memories of her kits, how they crawled and slept together in their nest with Fireheart protecting them throughout the harshness of kit life.

 _I understand, Brindleface,_ Fireheart thought. Even Cloudtail who was not Brindleface's own, was loved as one of her own kits.

Brindleface drew back to sit with the other cats of StarClan again, and another familiar figure took her place. Sorrow welled up in her heart as she recognized Willowpelt. The queen who had died by the paws of the dog pack.

"I'm sorry," Fireheart murmured as she looked into Willowpelt's unusual eyes. "That you aren't with your kits like you should be."

"My life was short, but my kits will never be alone for I am watching over them and I am thankful for Goldenflower as well." Willowpelt assured, "and I never blamed Spottedpaw for what happened to me. She then bent over and touched her nose gently to Firehearts. "With this life, I give you understanding. Use it for when unexpected situations arrive and you have no control of the situation."

The life Willowpelt gave her, filled her with a mixed feeling of helplessness and frustration. That was soon flowed into a state of calm, as though accepting whatever made her feel that way in the first place.

As the feeling ebbed away, Fireheart was left gasping, she began to feel like a hollow win the ground as rain falls into it and spills over. She thought that her strength would hardly sustain her to receive lives from the three cats that were still to come.

The first was Yellowfang. The old medicine cat had the same air of obstinate independence and courage that had impressed and frustrated Fireheart in equal measure when she was alive. She remembered the last time she had seen her, dying in her den after the fire. Then she had been in despair, wondering if StarClan would receive her even though she had killed her own son, Brokentail, to put an end to his bloodthirsty plotting. Now the gleam of humor was back in her yellow eyes as she stopped to touch Fireheart.

"With this life I give you compassion," she announced. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

This time, even knowing the pain she would have to bear, Fireheart closed her eyes and drank in the life hungrily, wanting all of Yellowfang's spirit, all her courage and her loyalty to the Clan that was not hers by birth. She received it like a tide of light surging through her: Yellowfang's humor, her sharp tongue, her warm heartedness, and her sense of honor. She felt closer to her than ever before.

"Oh, Yellowfang…" Fireheart whispered, her eyes blinking open again. "I've missed you so much."

The medicine leaned over, gently giving a lick to one of Fireheart's ears before moving away. The next cat was someone that Fireheart was surprised to see, the hairless, sightless and rat like cat that had given her this next chance, Rock. Rock had come to her in many dreams since she arrived to this familiar but not familiar new world, but she did not think she would be seeing him now of all places.

"Rock…" Fireheart glanced around at the assembled cats, before landing back on the sightless cat.

"Do not fear, Fireheart," he meowed lowly, his sightless eyes that seemed to bore into her very _soul_. "Everything is now changed, and I cannot carry on guiding your paws. The old you has gone, replaced by this new life. From this moment on, you are following your own intuition, and leading with the life and memories you have _now_." Rock then thrust his head forward, touching Fireheart's nose with his own. "With this life I give you hope, use it for your new future and for those that follow you into it."

The life sent Fireheart reeling, like everything was stripped away from her. As though shedding a winter's coat in new-leaf, leaving her raw and refreshed. It sent her legs shaking and she wondered how Rock could casually walk away without looking to be affected as well. And, as he disappeared through the ranks of StarClan cats, it was like he was taking her old life with him for Fireheart could not recall her past life at all. It certainly seemed as though she was given a second chance for a new future.

At last Bluestar approached Fireheart. She was not the old, defeated cat Fireheart had known recently, her mind giving way under the stress of her Clan's troubles. This was Bluestar at the height of her strength and power, prowling toward her across the clearing like a lion. Fireheart was almost dazzled by the glory of starlight around her, but she forced herself to meet her blue gaze squarely.

"Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy," she greeted her. "I always knew you would make a great leader one day."

As Fireheart bowed her head, Bluestar touched her with her nose and went on; "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code."

The life was rushed into her, agonizing her to the very core. Already she was raw from Rock's life, but it felt like a burning bramble had logged into her chest and splintered into many pieces as she received Bluestar's life. She shared the fierceness of her ambition, the anguish she had suffered when she gave up her kits, the ferocity of battle after battle in service of her Clan. Fireheart felt her terror as her mind fragmented and she lost her trust in StarClan. The rush of power grew stronger and stronger, until Fireheart thought her pelt would never contain it. Just as she thought she must yowl in her pain or die, it began to ebb, ending in a sense of calm acceptance and joy.

A long, soft sigh passed through the clearing. All the StarClan warriors had rise to their paws. Bluestar stayed in the center of the clearing and signaled with her tail that Fireheart should rise too. Fireheart obeyed her shakily, feeling as if the fullness of life inside her would spill over when she moved. Her body felt as batted as if she had fought the hardest battle of her life, and yet her spirit soared with the strength of the lives she had been granted.

"I hail you by your new name, Firestar," Bluestar announced. "Your old life is no more." warily, the newly named Firestar found it ironic that Bluestar had repeated the same thing Rock just had, but she had a feeling that they both had two different meanings. "You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Firestar! Firestar!" just as the forest Clans would acclaim a new warrior by name, so the cats of StarClan acclaimed Firestar, in rich voices that tingled in the air. "Firestar! Firestar!"

Suddenly the chanting broke off with a startled hiss. Firestar tensed, aware that something was wrong. Bluestar's glowing eyes were fixed on something behind her. She spun around and let out a choking cry.

A massive wall of darkness had appeared at the other side of the clearing, dark hissing sounds with glowing yellow eyes peered out through the darkness with flicking tongues that Fireheart could only place with the snakes from Snakerock. A hot wind swept over her, bearing the reek of Twoleg garbage, and the scent of anger and fear.

Fireheart gazed wildly around her, seeking help or answers from the other cats. But the clearing was dark. The cats of StarClan had vanished, leaving her alone with the terrible hill of bones. As Firestar felt panic welling up inside her, she sensed the familiar presence of Bluestar by her side, warm fur pressed against her flank. She could not see her in the darkness, but her voice whispered in her ear.

"Something terrible is coming, Firestar. Four will become one. Fire and Ice will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest." Her scent and the warmth of her fur gadded away as she finished speaking.

"Wait!" Firestar yowled. "Don't leave me! Tell me what you mean!"

But there was no reply, no explanation of the dreadful prophecy. Instead, the yellow eyes that gleamed from the darkness glowed brighter. Firestar stared at them in horror. Gleaming tongues and fangs appeared, stained with blood that dripped from the top parts and roof of their mouths. They came in dozens, slithering from the darkness and growing into a river that flowed steadily toward her, until the stench of blood clung to her fur. She tried to flee, and found her paws were fixed in place. A heartbeat later, the snakes were piling on top of her, smothering her under scales and blood, all reeking of death.

"No!" Fireheart yowled, but there was no response from the forest, just the steady whisper of blood and the hissing of snakes covering her entirely.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Wow! I hope that everyone is enjoy the series so far! The poll that I have going on right now! (Check and vote if you have not already) in the lead, is Brindlefur and in second place is Brindleflower! I hope to get another chapter up soon! And I really appreciate those reviews! They make me so happy! And really drive me for another chapter...hint, hint! So follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Wow! We are getting close to finishing the first series of Heart of Fire! Wow! Just wow! I would like to thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming! And Fattycatty101, I like your suggestions! But I don't see them coming into play any time soon...although! XD I really, really like Thistlefang...you don't mind if I steal him...do you? I really like him! But if I can, I will find places for all of your cats! (although in different places for the kits! But Brightcloud! I can see her coming from ShadowClan and falling in love with a WindClan cat that tells her to hit the road and goes, to ThunderClan for shelter and I wouldn't but it past Firestar to let her! XD)**

 **Now, If you haven't voted on my poll yet, best do it now! I will be taking it down just as soon as I finish 'The Darkest Hour' well, on with the story! And thank you for your dedication in reading!**

 **Also I have a deviant arts! I have posted some pic's I drew of some of my oc characters, some that you already know about. And some that will appear later on in the series! My profile name is Stony11 so look me up!  
**

 **0o0o0o**

Firestar jolted awake in terror. She was lying in the cavern beneath Highstones with her nose pressed against the Moonstone. The shaft of moonlight had vanished, and only the faintest glimmer of starshine lit the cave. But there was no relief in waking up, for the stench of blood was still all around her and her fur still tingled as if large fleas ran through it.

Heart thudding wildly, Firestar scrambled to her paws. Across the cave she could just make out Spottedleaf. She had risen too, and was signaling urgently to Firestar with her tail. Firest'ar first impulse was to pour out to the pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat all that she had seen, but she remembered her instructions to keep silent until they had left Mothermouth. Paws skidding on the cave floor in her haste, Firestar pushed past the medicine cat and bolted into the tunnel.

As she stumbled upward toward the open air, following her own scent trail and Spottedleaf's own, sweeter scent along the dark passage, the way seemed twice as long as before. Firestar's fur scraped against the tunnel walls and she was filled with the horror at the thought of being buried alive. The air felt too thick to breathe, and as her panic grew in the unbroken blackness of the tunnel she began to imagine that it would never end, that she would be trapped forever in blood and darkness and the sound of hissing ringing in her ears.

Then she saw the pale outline of the tunnel entrance, and burst out into the still night air, where the moon was sinking behind thin clouds. Firestar dug her claws into the loose earth of the hillside while shudders passed through her body from nose to slightly crooked tail.

A few moments later, Spottedleaf emerged behind her and pressed herself against Firestar's side until she managed to control her dreadful shivering and her breathing steadied.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, gently washing one of Firestar's ears in comfort.

"Don't you know?" Firestar wheezed, her voice raspy but calming under Spottedleaf's comforting licks and her fresh comforting herbal scent.

Spottedleaf pulled back slightly to shake her head. "I know that the ritual was interrupted-the scent of blood told me that. But I don't understand why." She looked deep into Firestar's eyes; her own normally calm amber one's were burning with concern. "Tell me...did you recieve your nine lives and your name?"

Firestar nodded, and the medicine cat relaxed slightly and congratulating licked on of her ears. "Then the rest can wait. Let's go home."

For a moment Firestar felt too exhausted to move. But she did not want to stay anywhere near Mothermouth and the terrible things that she had seen in the cave. Shakily, pawstep by pawstep, she began to descend the hill. Spottedleaf padded beside her, sometimes unconsciously nudging her toward an easier route, and Firestar was grateful for her unquestioning presence.

As they drew farther away from the tunnel, the stench of blood faded from her mouth and nostrils. Still, Firestar felt that even in the coldest of leaf-bare would never compare to the sensation of snakes crawling all over her body. She began to feel stronger since they exited the cave, but she was still very tired, and as soon as the rocky hillside gave way to grass she flopped down in the shelter of a hawthorn bush.

"I've got to rest," she meowed.

Wordlessly Spottedleaf tucked herself into the grass beside her and for a few moments the two she-cats shared tongues in silence. Firestar wanted to tell the pretty medicine cat what she had seen, but something kept her silent. Partly she wanted to protect her from the dreadful fear she had felt-even if she could explain what Bluestar's prophecy meant, would it help to have another cat look forward to the future with the dread that she now felt? And partly she hoped that if she never spoke of the dreadful vision, it might not come true. Or was there a curse on her new leadership that nothing could avert? Bluestar had told Fireheart before she died that she was fire who would save the Clan. How could that be true, if the fire was quenched by the tidal wave of blood and be struck with fear by snakes? What were their purpose in this? Those snakes? She could not ignore this, especially when it came at such a significant moment, while she was receiving her nine lives and her new name.

Spottedleaf broke into her reveries. "We don't have to talk about it now, just conserve your strength for the journey home. Then we will."

Firestar blinked gratefully at her friend, pushing her muzzle into her fur and thankful for her warmth. "Later," Fireheart breathed. "Not just yet...you know I never have told any cat this before, but...sometimes I have dreams that tell me about the future."

Spottedleaf's tail swept sharply behind her, her dark tortoiseshell fur fluffed up in surprise. "That's unusual. Clan leaders and medicine cats commun with StarClan, I never heard of another regular warrior having any,but it seems that StarClan had something destined for you. Tell me, how long has this been going on for?"

"Since I was a kittypet," Firestar admitted, remembering vividly the dream of hunting a mouse that had first driven her into the forest. "But I...I don't know if the dreams come from StarClan." After all, before she came to the forest, she hadn't even known about StarClan. Could they have been watching over her even then?

The medicine cats amber eyes were thoughtful, and held a spark of awe. "In the end, all dreams come from StarClan," she murmured. "Do they always come true?"

"Yes," Firestar instantly replied. "But not always in the way I expect. Some are easier to understand than others."

"Then you should bear that in mind when you're trying to understand this latest dream." Spottedleaf pressed against her in comfort. "Remember, Firestar, you're not alone. Now that you're Clan leader, StarClan will share many things with you. But I'm here to help you interpret the signs. Tell me as much or as little as you want, because I'm always here for you."

Firestar suddenly felt more calm than she had been in the cave. Now that Rock had left her to her own device, without her past memories, and the weight of the mysterious omen given to her. Even though she is terrified of what is to come, she realized that she had Spottedleaf to always rely on. With this closer bond with StarClan, she was grateful to not walk it alone. Though it might push her into things she might not want to go. She has her doubts, but with Spottedleaf's guidance and expertise she isn't on her own.

 _I'd like to see Dirtstripe or Longtail keep up with me!_ Firestar thought absently as she turned to face her friend. "Thank you, Spottedleaf," she meowed, warily rising to stand on her paws. "I know I can count on you whenever I need you."

Spottedleaf let out a short purr, rising to her own paws as she allowed Firestar to lean on her shoulder. "Let's keep going."

"If you're certain, and don't hesitate to ask for breaks." Spottedleaf meowed, padding alongside Firestar, setting her pace to match Firestar's slower one's as the began heading in the direction of home.

"I will," Firestar promised. Although however much Firestar longed to get home, her strength was failing. Since the discovery of the dog pack and the heartstopping dash through the forest to lead them to the gorge, she had eaten little, and scarcely slept except to dream. The long journey to Highstones and the agony of receiving her nine lives, followed by the terrible vision, had taken all she had to give.

Her steps became slower and more uncertain as they walked. They were passing Barley's farm when the medicine cat gave her shoulder a sharp nudge. "That's enough Firestar," she meowed her tone hard as she scrutinized Firestar. "You look dead on your paws and need to rest, medicine cats orders and you wouldn't go against the words of your medicine cat, now would you? There's Barley's farm, I've met him before. And didn't you say that Ravenpaw went to live with him? Let's see if they are at home."

"I'd never go against your orders," Firestar felt too relieved at the prospect of resting to argue.

Slowly and cautiously the two she-cats approached the Twoleg barn. Firestar was worried that the dogs might be unchained, but their scent was faint and distant. Much stronger was the scent of cats, and as they drew closer Firestar spotted a muscular black-and-white tom squeezing himself through a gap in the door.

"Barley!" Firestar meowed in greeting. "It's good to see you. You know Spottedleaf, our medicine cat?"

Barley gave both cats a brisk nod. "It's good to see you, too, Fireheart."

"Fire _star,_ " Spottedleaf gently corrected him. "She's ThunderClan's new leader now."

Barley's eyes widened in astonishment. "Congratulations! But that means that Bluestar must be dead. I'm sorry."

"She died as she lived, protecting her Clan," Firestar told him.

"I can see there's a story to tell," meowed Barley, turning back to the barn, "And Ravenpaw will want to hear it. Come on in."

Inside the barn it was warm and dark, full of the scent of hay and mice. Firestar listened to the telltale scuttering noises and her head spun with hunger.

"A soft place to sleep, and all the prey you can eat," she remarked, trying not to let her desperate hunger show. "Better not tell ThunderClan or they'll all be out here, wanting to be loners."

Barley chucked softly. "Ravenpaw," he called, "come and see who's here."

A dark shape sprang down from a nearby stack of hay with a welcoming purr. As an apprentice, Ravenpaw had been the only cat in ThunderClan who knew the truth about the death of Redtail-that he had been murdered by Ravenpaw's mentor, and Firestar's mate, Tigerstar. When Tigerstar tried to kill his apprentice to prevent him from reporting what he had seen, Firestar had found this new home for him. The life of a loner suited Ravenpaw much better than that of a warrior, yet he had never forgotten his birth Clan, and remained a loyal friend to his former Clan mates.

"So Bluestar is dead," Ravenpaw murmured when Barley had passed on the news. His eyes clouded with grief. "I'll never forget her."

Barley gave a comforting rumble in his throat, and Firestar sensed how welcoming he must have been to the scared young apprentice who had come to him so many moons ago.

Straightening up, Ravenpaw flashed the black-and-white cat a grateful glance. "So you're Clan leader now," he continued to Firestar. "StarClan made a good choice," he led the way to the other side of the barn. "Would you like to hunt?"

"That would be very appreciated," Spottedleaf replied. She gave Firestar questioning look, and murmured softly, "Shall I catch something for you?"

In spite of her exhaustion, Firestar shook her head. A fine Clan leader she would make if she couldn't catch her own prey! She stood alert, listening, and dropped into the hunter's crouch when she heard a soft scuffling deep within the hay. Pinpointing the mouse by hearing rather than sight, she sprang, and dispatched the creature with a swift bite.

Ravenpaw was lucky, Firestar reflected as she picked up the prey in her jaws and padded back to the others to eat. This was twice the size of the leaf-bare-thin mice in the forest, and easier to catch in the shadows of the barn. She gulped it down in a few famished mouthfuls and felt her strength beginning to return.

"Have some more," Ravenpaw urged. "There are plenty here."

When Firestar and Spottedleaf had eaten as much as they could manage they lay in the soft hay, sharing tongues with their friends and bringing them up-to-date with Clan news. Ravenpaw and Barley listened, their eyes huge with shock, as Firestar told them about the dog pack.

"Who would have thought Tigerstar would help save Bluestar," Ravenpaw meowed, sounding shocked, then realizing what he said, quickly amended. "Err-not that it's a bad thing or anything but-"

"I know," Firestar waved off, not blaming the black loner. "All that matters at the moment is that he has changed. And as long as he takes care of our kits and stays inside his own borders then I don't care."

"Certainly sounds like he's changed," Barley meowed, looking thoughtful. "But an ambitious cat like that...wouldn't put it past him to do something when your back is turned." Firestar had to secretly agree with Barley, but Tigerstar had so far kept to his word and so she avoided answering while taking a final gulps of mouse.

"He hasn't tried anything so far," Spottedleaf pointed out as she laid beside Firestar, looking calm and at peace. "But we'll take your word, can never be to cautious."

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure what to do without Bluestar." Firestar sighed, confessing to her hidden fear. "I mean, sure I took on the duty of deputy...alright, but leading the Clan? It just seems placed upon me too soon and quiet...overwhelming."

Spottedleaf took her by surprise when she snorted, her amber eyes filled with torn amusement and aspiration. "That's all nonsense Firestar, who was it that saved Yellowfang and helped save the Clan from Brokenstar when they were just an apprentice? Who was the one to lead WindClan home when they just became a warrior? Who was it that fought off Brokentail and his rogues when they were the only were the only warrior in camp? Who was the one who selflessly saved Cinderpelt from a monster at the cost of their own tail? Who was the one to uncover Tigerstar's plot's in the first place? Who was the one to take care of their kits while being Clan deputy? Who was the one that led the Clan during the fire and went rushing back in for the elders and Bramblekit? Who was the one to lead the Clan in times of great trouble? Who was the one that came up with the idea of taking care of the dogs and save the Clan? You _can_ Firestar! And ThunderClan will proudly stand by you to the last breath."

"And so will I," Ravenpaw offered, startling Firestar. The sleek black tom looked slightly embarrassed as Firestar turned to look at him, but he went on; "I know I'm not a warrior, but if you want my help you have only to ask."

Firestar blinked her gratitude. "Thank you, Ravenpaw."

"May I come to the camp soon?" Ravenpaw asked, his fur flattening again as his embarrassment receded. "I'd like to pay my last respects to Bluestar at her burial place."

"Yes, of course," Firestar replied right away. "Bluestar gave you the right to go where you like on ThunderClan territory. There's no reason to change that now."

Ravenpaw dipped his head. "Thank you." As he looked up again, Firestar saw a glow of respect in his eyes, along with something else she couldn't place. "You saved my life once, Firestar. I'll never be able to repay you for that. But if trouble comes your way, I'll be proud to stand with the warriors of ThunderClan and fight alongside you to the death."

"T-thank you, Ravenpaw," Firestar felt choked up by her friends loyalty, to think Ravenpaw, even after becoming a loner, still felt such a connection with their friendship to die for her and ThunderClan was overwhelming. "But hopefully it won't come to that."

"Either way, ThunderClan will be grateful for such brave cats to defend it." Spottedleaf spoke, her eyes blinking warmly at Ravenpaw before turning to gave fully at Firestar. "And to have such a wonderful leader as you, Firestar."

Twilight was thickening the shadows under the trees by the time Firestar and Spottedleaf slipped down the ravine toward the camp entrance. They had slept in the barn with Barley and Ravenpaw until the sun was well above the horizon, and feasted again on plump mice before they set off for their own territory. Though Firestar was tired, some of the wariness of the journey was replaced by eagerness to be able to look forward to seeing her Clan mates and kits again.

At first the new leader emerged unnoticed from the gorse tunnel with Spottedleaf. Whitestorm, Brackenfur and Sandstorm were sitting together near the nettle patch, finishing off some fresh-kill, while four of the apprentices wrestled playfully outside their den. Firestar picked out the pale gray pelt of her own apprentice, Fernpaw, who was pinning her brother underneath her. Fernpaw had surpassed both the younger apprentices and even her own brother, and Firestar promised to keep up her training and Firestar didn't see why being leader should change that-after all, Bluestar had been a diligent mentor to her.

She was padding over to Whitestorm when she heard her name yowled loudly, and turned to see Squirrelpaw tripping over herself and even pushing past a startled Ashpaw who had gotten to his paws. The apprentices ginger fur was bristling with excitement as she happily greeted her mother. "Fireheart-no, Firestar! You're back!"

Her noisy greeting alerted the rest of the Clan and soon they were pressing around Firestar, calling her by her new name and welcoming her home. Firestar felt enlightened by the awe in their eyes as they gazed at her and enjoyed their warm fur that pressed against her, her kits even coming to rub against her with growing purrs of welcome showing how they had missed her.

"Did you really see StarClan?" asked Fernpaw, her eyes wide as she stared at her mentor, amazed to find herself the apprentice of Clan leader.

"I really did," Firestar replied. "But I'm not allowed to say anything about the ceremony."

But her apprentice didn't look disappointed. Her eyes brimming with admiration, she turned to Dustpelt who had padded up and meowed, "I bet she's going to be a great leader!"

"She better be," replied Dustpelt; his love for Fernpaw wouldn't let him argue with her, even though Firestar was well aware that she had never been Dustpelt's favorite cat. But the brown-coated warrior gave her a nod of respect, and Firestar knew that Dustpelt's loyalty to the warrior code would ensure his support.

"Of course she will, she's the best cat for the job!" Leafpaw purred as she scampered around her mother in a circle, coming to a halt beside Thornclaw and engaged him into a conversation her tail flickering behind her.

"It's good to see you back," meowed Graystripe, shouldering through the warriors to reach Firestar's side and gently scooting a protesting Squirrelpaw to the side. Her friends yellow eyes were filled with friendship and sympathy as he came to a stop in front of her. "You look like a fox that's been dead for a moon. Was it though?"

"It was," Firestar murmured, overlooking Graystripe's comment about looking like a dead fox, the comment was meant for Graystripe's ears, but Mothpaw, who had padded up alongside Swifttail and Spottedpaw overheard and her eyes lighted up at the news.

"What was it like seeing StarClan?" She asked, already firing away at another question before Firestar could tell her that she couldn't say. "Did you take some test? What was it like receiving your lives? Did StarClan tell you any secrets? Did they say anything about me? Do they think I'm the right cat to carry on the line of ThunderClan's medicine cats? What-"

"I think that's enough." Swifttail grumbled as he slapped his tail over Mothpaw's mouth to silence her. "It seems that you're back, I take it that things went well at Mothermouth?"

"It went fine," Firestar meowed, for the most part at least until the omen happened. "And how have you been?" Firestar questioned her youngest kit, and watched as Spottedpaw detached herself from Swifttail's side to pad up to her mother and touch noses.

"I'm feeling much better," Spottedpaw meowed, sounding a little unsure but better than she had days ago. "Swifttail and I are planning to start my training again soon."

"That's great to hear!" Firestar purred, nuzzling her daughter's cheek. Spottedpaw quickly stepped back towards Swifttail's side. The black-and-white warrior running his tongue over her dark ginger ears. Firestar stared for a moment, although Swifttail never really liked Firestar he did respect her, and his devotion and care for Spottedpaw was evident in his eyes whenever he looked her way.

As the welcoming cats began to disperse, Firestar caught the eye of Whitestorm, who had greeted her and then backed off a pace or two, waiting to speak.

"How are things in camp?" Firestar asked. "Was there any trouble while I was away?"

"Not a thing," the senior warrior reported. "We've combed the whole forest, there's no sign of any dogs."

"Good," Firestar mewed. Glancing at the well-stocked fresh-kill pile, she added, "I see some cats have been hunting."

"Sandstorm took a patrol out, and Mousefur and Brackenfur put the apprentices to work," replied Whitestorm. "Your apprentice is an excellent hunter, I can't count how much she has brought back on her own. And your kits are catching on just as fast, Squirrelpaw really lives up to her name," Amusement glittered his eyes. "I think it's about time that Fernpaw and Ashpaw be tested, to show how improved they are."

"Good," Firestar felt a thrill go down her spine at the senior warriors praise, maybe it was time for Ashpaw and Fernpaw to be evaluated. "I'll have to organize that as soon as I can."

Firestar was deep in her exhilaration at how her apprentice and kits training were coming along, that she didn't hear Spottedleaf's silent approach. "I'm off to my den," she meowed, "If you need anything, you know were I'll be. And don't forget that you need to appoint a deputy before moonhigh!"

Firestar nodded and Spottedleaf returned that nod, as the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat flicked her tail to her apprentice. Firestar reflected on her duty now, being serious in the matter of appointed a deputy. Because Bluestar had been so shocked by Tigerstar's treachery and exile, Bluestar had made firestar's own appointment a day late, without the proper ceremony. The Clan had been terrified that StarClan would be angry, and that had made things very difficult for Firestar. She was determined not to make the same mistake with her own deputy.

Watching Mothpaw trail after Spottedleaf across the clearing to their den, Firestar realized that so far two cats had not come to greet her. One was Darkstripe; that did not surprise her. The other was Bramblepaw, who out of all her kits wasn't one to come greet her and that concerned her. What had she done to make her son avoid her as she returned?

Slowly, Firestar got to her paws and padded over towards the nursery, sure that he would be there. As she dipped her way inside the familiar milky scent lingering in the air filled her scent glands. And their amongst the moss was Bramblepaw, watching over Willowpelt's kits.

"Stuck on kit duty, are we?" Firestar teased, spooking her son into a slight jump as he turned his head to stared wide-eyed as his mother for only a second, before diverting his gaze onto Sorrelkit and her siblings again.

"It's fine," Bramblepaw muttered, making Firestar's stomach drop at how distant her son seemed to be all of a sudden.

"Firestar! Firestar! Firestar!" Sorrelkit began to chant as she teetered on the edge of the bracken nest, her eyes wide as she stared in awe at her. "Did you really go _all_ the way to Mothermouth?"

"I really did," Firestar replied to the little she-kit, watching fondly as her siblings came to balance beside her.

"What was it like? Did you run into dogs? Or rouge cats? Did you fight through a horde of rats?" Sootkit asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Nothing like that happened." Firestar flicked away their silly question but couldn't help the inner purr that rose up inside her. But turned to address her older kit, Bramblepaw. "Are you okay? Bramblepaw?"

"No, I'm fine," Bramblepaw said, but didn't meet her gaze and that made Firestar know instantly that something was wrong with her son.

"You can't hide anything from me, Bramblepaw," Firestar retorted. "I littered you, and I know when you are lying."

Bramblepaw shuffled in place, his eyes trained inside the mossy nest. All three of Willowpelt's kits seemed to take interest in their conversation. "Ya, what's the matter, Bramblepaw?" Sorrelkit meowed, her eyes glittering in what looked like torn interest and slight concern.

"It's just that, You're leader now and it's different than when your deputy." Bramblepaw began, his words coming in a rush of emotion that Firestar didn't know that Bramblepaw was hoarding. "And you'll be so busy now, it's like you'll never have time for _us_." it was how it was said that drew Firestar in, and she instantly knew what that meant. He was referring to how her duty to the Clan has changed, yes she was always busy as deputy but now she had life supporting issues for her Clan, duties that detached herself from kin feelings and singling out one cat. "And you're so far away now, you're so close with StarClan and so is Mothpaw and their will be stuff neither of you will tell me or be able too…"

"For how much you've grown, you're still a little kit you know?" Firestar meowed gently, coming to sit next to her son as she gave him a comforting lick on the ear. "I'll _always_ be here for you, no matter what, I might be Clan leader, but I'm still your _mother_. And truthfully, I think that is my greatest achievement, even more than being Clan leader. And being Clan leader now, I see what I have to protect, this Clan, my friends, and my family. I fight for you as much as you fight for this Clan, we're here for each other, never forget that. And yes, I might not share everything with you, but I will always love you."

"Really?" Bramblepaw questioned, tilting his head up to look at his mother. And she was happy to note that they looked clear and relieved.

"It's a _promise_ ," Firestar purred, glad to see his son's spirits be restored. "Shouldn't you be training with Brightheart though?" Firestar inquired curiously, watching Bramblepaw roll his eyes.

"She's with Cloudtail, she's almost as bad as Sandstorm!" Bramblepaw shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "Luckily I have Thornclaw to rely on, he's been a great help with battle training!"

"Then maybe you should go find him and get some training done? He might be looking for you right now!" Firestar suggested, and Bramblepaw looked thoughtful.

"I'll check in with him when Goldenflower comes back," Bramblepaw promised, turning back to gently roll Rainkit around so that Sorrelkit was able to pounce onto him.

"Good," Firestar meowed, giving her son a last look over her shoulder as she padded back outside the clearing. When Firestar walked out she found to her delight to see Cinderpelt already taking out the evening patrol, Brackenfur was behind her and Sandstorm was calling out to her apprentice, Squirrelpaw, the ginger she-cat came bolting after the three warriors as they headed for the gorse tunnel.

Firestar made her way toward the leaders den. She still couldn't think of it as her own, and she found herself missing her comfy patch of moos in the warriors den even more sharply. She would never sleep alongside her Clanmates, never again feel their warmth of the comfort of having them around her. Before she reached it however, she heard her name being called and turned to see Graystripe hurrying after her.

"Firestar, I wanted to tell you-" He broke off as if he were embarrassed.

"What's the problem?" Firestar asked with a bit concern for her old friend.

"We'll…" Graystripe hesitated and then went on in a rush. "I don't know if you were thinking of choosing me to be your deputy, but I wanted to say that you don't have to. I know I haven't been back in the Clan long enough, and some cats still don't trust me. I won't be hurt if you pick another cat."

Firestar felt a pang of regret. She would have chosen Graystripe as one of her closest friend's to fight and hunt beside her, and to give her the special support that a deputy gave the Clan leader. But it was true that she could not choose Graystripe so soon after her friend's return from RiverClan. Though Firestar herself had no doubt of her friend's loyalty to ThunderClan, Graystripe still had to prove himself before the rest of the Clan would accept him.

Leaning forward, Firestar touched noses with her friend. "Thank you, Graystripe," she mewed. "I'm glad you understand."

Graystripe shrugged, more embarrassed than ever. "I just wanted to say." He turned and vanished through the branches of the warriors den.

Firestar felt slightly choked with emotion and shook herself briskly. Padding around the Highrock to the den entrance, she heard movement inside. Ashpaw, the oldest tom apprentice, whirled around as Firestar went in.

"Firestar!" he exclaimed, sounding startled. "Whitestorm told me to fetch you some new bedding-and some fresh-kill. I hope you like it!" He flicked his tail to the far side of the den, where a rabbit lay beside a thick pile of moss and heather.

"That looks great, Ashpaw," Firestar meowed. "Thank you-and thank Whitestorm for me." The gray apprentice dipped his head and started to leave, only to halt as Firestar called him back. "Remind Dustpelt to have a word with me tomorrow," Firestar mewed, naming Ashpaw's grumpy mentor. "I'd like to see how you and your sister have progressed in your training, and who knows what might happen afterword." _Maybe they might just become warriors,_ Firestar thought to herself, Fernpaw obviously was progressing quickly, and her brother as well...maybe it might just be time for them to become warriors. _Don't go getting ahead of yourself Firestar. We'll see how it goes tomorrow,_ She internally told herself. But she still couldn't help the lingering thought of both Fernpaw and Ashpaw being ready.

Ashpaw's eyes widened for a moment, before narrowing in excitement. "Yes, Firestar! I'll tell him!" he meowed, and dashed off.

Firestar settled herself in the mossy nest and took a few mouthfuls of the rabbit. It had been thoughtful of Whitestorm to have the bedding changed, though Firestar still felt that Bluestar's scent lingered in the very walls of the den. Perhaps it always would, and that was no bad thing. There was pain in her memories of her dear leader, but comfort too, when Firestar thought of her wisdom and her courage in leading her Clan.

Shadows gathered around her as the last of the light died. Firestar was acutely conscious of being completely alone for the first time since joining the Clan: no warmth of other cats sleeping close by, no gentle snoring or the sound of cats shifting in their dreams. For a few heartbeats she felt lonelier than ever.

Then she told herself to stop being so mouse-brained. She had an important decision to make, and it was vital for ThunderClan that she get it right. Her choice of deputy would affect the life of the Clan for seasons to come.

Settling deeper into the moss, she wondered whether she ought to sleep now, and let the wills of StarClan come to her to make her choice for her. Then shook her head, this time more sharply, this was _her_ choice. She knew straight away it couldn't be Graystripe, that was clear, and Firestar was grateful to her friend for making that part of her choice easy for her. She let her mind drift over the other possible cats. The new deputy would have to be experienced, and a cat whose loyalty had never been questioned. The next cat to pop into her mind was Sandstorm she was brave and intelligent and experienced with two apprentices of her own and a very popular choice among the cats. And her father, Redtail, as Firestar came to recall overhearing once from the gossiping queens when she was still a queen herself, was also deputy. But Sandstorm had Brackenfur, and even though she didn't see the problem with having a mate, Sandstorm would also be more dedicated to her mate and future kits along with warrior duties, and Firestar could never allow one of her best friends feel torn between kits and duty as deputy.

Cinderpelt, Firestar's old apprentice, although courageous and loyal, didn't have the patience for being deputy. She was too rash and was quick in making a decision, She would never mix well in negotiating a better way to settle an argument. Her brother Brackenfur, although brave and courageous just like Sandstorm and his sister, Cinderpelt, just didn't have it within himself to lead a Clan. in her circle of friends she couldn't find the one that fit the place of deputy, but should her view of who should be deputy extend just to her inner circle? Surely there was one cat who towered over all the other possibilities? Whitestorm was experienced, wise, and brave. When FIrstar had been made deputy, he had shown not a scrap of the resentment that a lesser cat might have felt. He had supported her from the beginning, and he was the cat Firestar naturally turned to when she needed advice. He was old, yes, but still strong and active. There were a good few moons left before he would be joining the elders in their den.

 _Yes,_ Firestar thought. _Whitestorm will be the new deputy._ She stretched in satisfaction. All that remained was to announce the decision to the Clan.

Firestar waited for a while, finishing the rabbit, drowsing but not letting herself fall into deep sleep in case she missed moonhigh. Silver light seeped into the den as the moon rose. Eventually she got to her paws, shook the scraps of moss from her fur, and padded out into the clearing.

Several of the Clan were pacing among the ferns at the edge, obviously waiting for the announcement. Cinderpelt and the evening patrol had returned and were eating their share of the fresh-kill. Firestar flicked her tail in greeting to the dark gray she-cat, her brother Brackenfur and his ginger mate, but did not go over to speak to them. Instead she sprang up onto the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Her summons was still ringing in the air when more cats began to appear, slipping from the shelter of their dens or padding into the moonlight from the shadows around the edge of the camp. Firestar saw Darkstripe stalk into the open and sit a few tail-lengths away from the rock, his tail wrapped around his paws and a scornful look in his eyes. Unobtrusively, Brackenfur and Sandstorm followed him and took up a position close by. And seeing that gleam in Sandstorm's forest green eyes, and how they discreetly narrowed on Darkstripe from time to time, Firestar figured that Brackenfur had told Sandstorm about keeping an eye on him.

Bramblepaw emerged from the nursery, Willowpelt's kits hopping out behind him as Goldenflower came to join them from where she was eating beside Frostfur in the nettle patch. They all settled down at the edge of the clearing, Sorrelkit scampering around Bramblepaw with an air of excitement, and Bramblepaw looked amused. Cinderpelt also went to join them, sitting beside Bramblepaw as the crowd gathered.

Thornclaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw and Ashpaw all sat together near the front and Dustpelt and Fernpaw came to join them. Graystripe sat near the rock, close to Swifttail and Spottedpaw, and the elders all came out in a group with Cloudtail and Brightheart, and all the cats settled in the center of the clearing.

Firestar saw Whitestorm strolling over from the nettle patch with Spottedleaf and Mothpaw. There was no air of anticipation about him as he stopped for a quick word with Fernpaw and Ashpaw before taking his own place beside the Highrock.

Swallowing her nervousness, Firestar began. "The time has come to appoint a new deputy." Pausing, she felt the presence of Bluestar very close to her as she remembered the ritual words she used to speak. "I say these words before StarClan," she continued, "that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice."

By now all the cats had turned their faces up to her; she looked down at their gleaming eyes in the moonlight and could almost taste their excitement.

"Whitestorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," she announced.

For a heartbeat there was silence. Whitestorm was blinking up at Firestar, a look of pleasure and surprise spreading over his face. Firestar realized that the surprise was part of what she liked so much about the old warrior; Whitestorm had never assumed that he would be the one chosen.

Slowly he rose to his paws. "Firestar, cats of ThunderClan," he meowed. "I never expected to be given this honor. I swear by StarClan that I will do all I can to serve you."

As he finished speaking, sound gradually swelled from the assembled cats, a mixture of yowls and purrs and voices calling, "Whitestorm!" all the Clan began to press around the white warrior, congratulating him. Firestar knew that she had made a very popular choice.

For a few moments she remained on the Highrock and watched. A new feeling of optimism surged through her paws, filling her with confidence and warmth. She had her nine lives; she had the best deputy a cat could wish for; and she had a team of warriors who were ready to face anything. The threat of the pack was over: and Firestar was hopeful that ThunderClan will flourish into a strong and healthy Clan once more in the wake of Bluestar's death.

Then, just as she was poised to leap down and offer her own good wishes to Whitestorm, she caught sight of Darkstripe. He alone of all the cats had not moved or spoken. He was staring up at Firestar, and his eyes burned with cold fire.

Firestar was instantly reminded of the dreadful vision in the ceremony; the pitch blackness and the snakes that were covered with blood that overswept her. Bluestar's words rang in her ears again; _Four will become one._ _Fire and Ice will meet in battle, and blood with rule the forest._

Firestar still did not know what the prophecy meant, but the words were laden with doom. There would be battle and bloodshed. And in Darkstripe's malignant stare, Firestar seemed to see the first cloud that would eventually unleash the storm of war.

But the trance was broken however when Darkstripe whipped around and vanished into the warriors den. And Firestar pondered her fears no more as she gracefully leaped down and padded over to her deputy. "Congratulations, Whitestorm," Firestar meowed, blinking warmly at the older white warrior.

"Thank you, Firestar," Whitestorm meowed, dipping his head slightly. "For giving me this honor in serving my Clan."

"I couldn't find another cat more suitable for the job." Firestar replied, making room for her other Clanmates to say their congratulations and Firestar was happy to retreat over towards Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Graystripe and Cinderpelt.

"You made a great choice, Firestar," Sandstorm meowed, and Firestar was pleased. Sandstorm used to be Whitestorm's mentor when she was an apprentice, and Sandstorm looked exceedingly pleased with the choice.

"It was a good call," Brackenfur agreed, and Firestar wondered for just a moment if either of them thought that they would have been chosen.

"It was amazing," Cinderpelt gushed, her fluffy tail standing erect. "How did you choose him though? I thought you'd go for a younger warrior." but Cinderpelt still looked pleased by the fact that Whitestorm was deputy.

"He still has some moons in him, and his wisdom will level out my own inexperience," Firestar shrugged, her tail flickering slightly behind her.

"Great call," Graystripe agreed, his yellow eyes shining with approval. "But I beat Cinderpelt over here wouldn't have mind being made deputy, wouldn't you have, Cinderpelt?" Graystripe nudged Cinderpelt in the side, whose ears perked up at the thought.

"Me? Deputy? I can hardly see it, but I wouldn't turn it down if it were offered." Cinderpelt didn't seem to mind either way, and Firestar was happy to note that her former apprentice may just be content with staying a warrior.

"Cinderpelt? Deputy? StarClan helps us if that ever happened." Brackenfur said dryly, but his eyes twinkled with a teasing glint as his mate, Sandstorm murmured in amusement.

"Really?" Cinderpelt playfully growled. "Wouldn't you like to have been made deputy?"

Brackenfur looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, I like being a plain old warrior."

"You're anything but plain," Sandstorm retorted, shoving Brackenfur gently in the side. "Or at least to me anyway."

"I think you'd be a great _deputy_ ," Brackenfur countered, his amber eyes looking at Sandstorm with devotion and love.

"I wouldn't mind, but I prefer being the best hunter in all of ThunderClan better." Sandstorm looked at Brackenfur the same way he was looking at her and Firestar couldn't help but think that she was intruding on a special moment. Cinderpelt and Graystripe seemed to think that same as they dispersed, Cinderpelt going to watch Leafpaw and Bramblepaw's play fight and Graystripe heading into the warriors den.

"I think I should get some sleep," Firestar thought as she headed for her own den, but her stomach clenched as she disappeared inside, she would be living in this den, _alone_ from now on.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, originally this chapter was going to be longer. But I find this to be a good stopping place, really shows Firestar's feelings at the end of this and how she now feels a little bit separated from her family and friends...which won't be long really! She will feel better about it soon! XD so, anyone want a few fun facts? No? Well I don't care what you think, so here we go!**

 **Main reason Firestar doesn't want Sandstorm to become deputy is cause she knows how Sandstorm wants a mate and kits (really, really wants kits! Says so on her page on Erin's wiki, said she wanted more kits than just Squirrelflight and Leafpool but was unable cause Firestar was always busy) and doesn't want her to feel torn between them like she did.**

 **Bramblepaw is going to be a great dad, just as dedicated as Tigerstar is with his own! (oh, was that also a spoiler for later?)**

 **Silverstream will show up again! (just not in this last book, but she will have a role in 'Firestar's quest and SkyClan's destiny.' Just wanted to put that in!)**

 **Cinderpelt wants to be like Bluestar, and has always dreamed of being leader herself, but she will never become deputy or leader however!**

 **Cinderpelt and her brother Thornclaw will be part of Firestar and Tigerclaw's family! (Brightheart is basically already part of their family through Cloudtail!)**

 **Stress disorder runs in Firestar's side of the family, which is shown through Spottedpaw and through her generations. Firestar's generations that is!**

 **Sandstorm will have kits! But not till 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' so if you were looking forward to her getting pregnant during this story, you'll just have to wait!  
**

 **Rock will not show up again until...he shows up again in cannon! (which I have no clue at the moment...Power of three or omen of the stars? Still figuring that out!)**

 **Rock will not be showing up in either of Tigerstar's or Firestar's lives again, their grandkit's however? Yep, that will happen!**

 **Willowpelt (might, haven't decided to really do this or not) show up again! (but as a guide you know?)**

 **Viper has a sort of minor that leads up into a big role in the series! (Yes, she is also in 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' but not shown physically!)**

 **Viper is the reason for so much crap in the future!**

 **Viper used to be a kittypet, but became a stray when her twolegs moved.**

 **Sasha will be mentioned, but never shown! (though has nothing to do with Tigerstar!)**

 **Personally, Firestar does not like Darkstripe (Dirtstripe) and frankly neither does the author.**

 **Graystripe seems to be a jerk in this fan-fic as I have noticed. But he does have a sense of humor!  
**

 **Fernpaw/cloud is more badass in this, and will be shown as such! Although she still has her sweet nature, Firestar's confidence and bravery rub off on her.**

 **Fernpaw/cloud looks up to Firestar as a role model. And will express that.**

 **Fernpaw/cloud wants to be like Firestar and Cinderpelt.**

 **Firestar's most trusted cats in order, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, and Ferncloud. Her kits and Cloudtail are included.**

 **Spottedpaw and Mothpaw have major roles in the next series! (Daughter of Fire and Tiger)**

 **Hawkfrost becomes a father! (adopted father that is!)**

 **Firestar's quest will have major changes in it! Thanks to the author, although the main plot of it stays the same!**

 **Question, who is your favorite cat so far? And why?**

 **Well, review, favorite, and follow! Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Things will be escalating from here on out! XD I really hope that you enjoy! Also review, follow, fav, and don't forget to vote on my profile at the top if you haven't already! (and yes, on page 109. In 'The Darkest Hour' It is confirmed that Whitestorm is Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Sootfur father!')**

 **0o0o0o0o**

A raw, damp cold pushed its way through Firestar's sleek fur as she padded through Tallpines. The sky was heavy with gray cloud and seemed undecided between sending rain or snow onto the forest. Here, where the ravages of the fire had been worst, ash still covered the ground, and the few plants that had begun to grow back had shriveled again with the coming of leaf-bare.

It was the day after her announcement to the Clan, and Firestar had left her new deputy in charge of the camp while she patrolled the border alone. She wanted some time by herself, to get used to being leader and to think about what lay ahead. Sometimes she felt she would burst with pride of being chosen by StarClan to lead ThunderClan, but she also knew it would not be easy. Grief for Bluestar was a dull ache that would stay with her forever. And was afraid of what this ominous prophecy might bring to her and her Clan. _It were moments like this she wondered what Tigerstar would do._

 _Don't go thinking about what he'd do! He's not here anymore, and it's up to you to make the decisions!"_ She internally scolded herself as she emerged from the trees near Twolegplace and looked up at Princess's fence to see if her sister had ventured out of her Twoleg nest. But there was no sign of her, and when she drank in the air she caught only a faint scent. Feeling a bit disappointed in not seeing her sister, she padded along the edge of the trees, Firestar came to a part of the forest she rarely visited and recognized the Twoleg nest where she herself had lived as a kittypet. So many moons ago, and possibly longer. Overcome by curiosity, she darted across the stretch of open ground at the edge of the trees and leaped to the top of the fence.

Memories of playing there as a kit flooded over her as she looked down at the stretch of grass bordered by Twoleg plants. She recalled rolling around in some catnip, and could see the clump of catnip now from where she was sitting, and smell it's tempting scent. It made her recalling some that she had taken from Princess's garden when Bluestar was ill with greencough.

A flicker of movement from the nest caught her gaze, and she saw one of her old Twolegs pass by the window and disappear again. Firestar suddenly wondered how her Twolegs had felt when she left them to live in the forest. She hoped they hadn't worried about her. They had cared for her well, in the way that Twolegs tried to, adn Firestar knew she would always be grateful. She would have liked to tell them how happy she was in the forest with her friends and kits, and how she was fulfilling the destiny StarClan had laid out for her, but she knew there was no way she could make Twoleg understand.

She was bunching her muscles, ready to leap down into the forest, when something black and white moved in the next garden. Glancing down, she saw Smudge, her old friend from her kittypet days. He looked plump as ever, with a contented expression on his broad face. He was talking to a pretty brown tabby she-cat, a stranger to Firestar; their mews reached her but they were too far away for her to make out the words.

She almost jumped down to say hello, until she remembered that they would probably be frightened by the sight of a ruffian like herself. Not long after coming to the forest, Firestar had met Smudge in the woods, and nearly scared the life out of him before her friend recognized her. Although she was pretty sure he was more scared of Tigerclaw then herself really. The life she led now was worlds away from theirs.

The sound of a door opening roused Firestar from her thoughts, and she edged along the fence into the shelter of a holly bush as one of her old Twolegs came out of the house and called. At once the pretty brown tabby meowed good-bye to Smudge and scrambled under the fence that divided the gardens. She ran up to the Twoleg, who scooped her up and stroked her before carrying her indoors, purring loudly.

 _She's their new kittypet!_ Firestar thought. The closing of the door stirred a pang of sorrow in her, just for a heartbeat. The feeling of being replaced. The little tabby would have no need to catch her prey before she could eat; she would have a warm place to sleep, and no risk of dying in battle or from one of the many dangers that beset the forest cats. She would have the friendship of Smudge and other kittypets, and the care of her Twolegs-everything that Firestar had turned her back on to live as a Clan cat in the forest.

But at the same time she would never know the satisfaction of learning warrior skills, or a racing into battle beside her friends. She would never understand what it meant to live by the warrior code, and to follow the will of StarClan. Or how it felt to stand with a Clan that you are proud of and have kits that would one day follow in the path that she helped protect. The pretty brown tabby would never know how much Firestar had changed and how much her life now means to her.

 _If I had to relive my life one more time,_ Firestar thought. _I wouldn't change a thing compared to this one._

Suddenly the sound of multiple claws scrabbled on the fence below her and from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of quick brown movement and a graceful leap from a pale graysharp. Turning her head, she found herself face-to-face with her oldest song, Bramblepaw. And her own apprentice, Fernpaw tittering on the edge of the fence right behind him.

It was a moment of surprise before Firestar recovered herself enough to spea. "What are you both doing here?" she asked in bewilderment.

"We were hunting together," Fernpaw mumbled distractedly, claws digging into the fence to gain balance. "Whitestorm sent us out together to restock the fresh-kill pile, all by ourselves." There was a note of satisfaction in her tone.

"Then we found your scent, and followed it all the way here." Bramblepaw finished, his amber eyes shining. "Fernpaw was great at tracking, but I picked it up first." 

"Well done, were you hunting near Twolegplace?" Firestar questioned, glancing at the two who shook their heads.

"Nope, we were still near the camp entrance when we picked up your scent," Fernpaw declared, her own whiskers twitching with pride.

"You're both certainly good trackers, if you got this far." Firestar didn't know whether to be proud of both her apprentice and oldest son for how impressive it was to track her all the way from camp, or how annoyed and embarrassing it was that they had followed her and caught her looking over a Twoleg fence at a pair of kittypets. Sure her son knew of her kittypet heritage, and that she occasionally came to see her sister, but this time it was different from her visits with her sister, this was her old home, her kittypet home.

Turning to meet Bramblepaw's eyes, Firestar saw the young cat's steady gaze already on her, with a look of curiosity. It was a long, intelligent look, and Firestar realized that she could see respect in the amber depths direct on her, no judgement from her son. She was aware of her certainty that Bramblepaw would be an outstanding and loyal warrior, different than his father's look alike.

Flickering her eyes to her apprentice, Fernpaw. The pale gray she-cat had finally gained her balance, sitting precisely on top of the fence with her tail curled around her. She looked around warily, unsure of her surroundings but she seemed to take comfort in the fact that both her mentor and Bramblepaw were her with her. Fernpaw looked out of place, and Firestar saw with growing pride that Fernpaw, the soft hearted apprentice and daughter to one of Firestar's dear deceased friends, looked every bit a fierce forest cat. She would certainly give Smudge the scare of his life.

"Mother, why are you _here_?" Bramblepaw said it like a question, but their was an underlying sound of a demand. One that Firestar heard a lot of from his father, Tigerstar. Firestar grew defensive towards that comparison, Bramblepaw was not his father, but she could not help but notice his traits within their son. She didn't plan to answer him, nor her curious apprentice who had inched closer to hear her reply. But in spite of her defensive towards Bramblepaw's question had provoked, Firestar couldn't help admiring the spirit that her son had dared to ask.

She took a deep breath. "I know you and your siblings know about me being a kittypet," she began solemnly. "And how you don't like the comparison to who I am now and who I used to be. But I choose to leave my life as a kittypet. Whatever happens, I'll always put the Clan first." It was time, she decided, to be more open with those she trusted and to her own kits. "But I do come here now and again," he continued. "I see my sister sometimes, and I wonder how things would have been if I'd stayed. Yet I always leave knowing that my heart lies with ThunderClan."

Bramblepaw gave a little nod, as if the answer satisfied him. "I know what it's like to have your loyalties questioned," he meowed.

A pang of anger and sorrow stabbed Firestar, even though she knew of her cats suspicions about her kits loyalty to the Clan it still made her claws itch to slash the mouse-brains across their ears. "How do you and your siblings get on with the other apprentices?" she asked. sub tually eyeing Fernpaw who looked on silently.

"They're okay. But I know some of the warriors don't like me and the others, because Tigerstar's our father." The words were spoken with such understanding that Firestar was even more filled with sorrow and anger, and also hurt that there were those to question her kits actions on their father. _My kits have to go through the same thing I had to when I was first introduced to the Clan._ Firestar thought.

"Can you cope with that?" she meowed cautiously.

Bramblepaw blinked. "I know where my loyalties lie. I'll prove that someday." There was no boasting in the way he spoke, just calm determination. And Firestar couldn't be prouder.

"And all those who say otherwise have bee's in their brains." Fernpaw, who had sat silently as she watched mother and son have a heart-to-heart moment spoke up, Fernpaw honestly believed in Bramblepaw and his siblings knowing that, like Firestar, that they would be great warriors someday and benefit the Clan.

Bramblepaw flashed a warm look behind him at the gray she-cat, who in turn probed him lightly from behind.

"What about your siblings?" Firestar asked, blinking approvingly at both apprentices who had become good friends.

"Leafpaw is very dedicated in her training," Bramblepaw meowed, looking thoughtful. "Mothpaw really likes being a medicine cat and Squirrelpaw and Spottedpaw...well…" her son trailed off, a troubled look in his eyes. "Squirrelpaw can be a bit difficult at times, no with Sandstorm or anything, just...well, she gets frustrated when our father is mentioned and she misses him and Tawnypaw and even Hawkpaw...although she would never admit to it. And Spottedpaw, she just seems...sad. But their loyal cats at heart."

"I know they are," Firestar meowed, though she noticed that Bramblepaw wasn't entirely at ease discussing his other two sisters with her, as if protecting their thoughts from her. She would need to keep a close eye on Spottedpaw and Squirrelpaw in the future, and make sure they had all the support they needed to become reliable ThunderClan warriors. A word with their mentors should be in order, to help with their situations, maybe a talk with them herself? But she didn't want to tread on their tails though.

Struck by a sudden warmth towards these two cats that had followed her all the way to Twolegplace, Firestar added. "I've got to get on if I'm to finish patrolling the border before dark. Do you two want to come with me?"

Bramblepaw's and Fernpaw's eyes lit up at the offer. "Can we?"

"Sure." Firestar leaped down from the fence and waited for the two young cats to scramble down behind her. "We'll hunt on the way."

"Great!" Bramblepaw meowed enthusiastically as he darted ahead. Fernpaw came to trot beside her mentor's shoulder as Firestar followed Bramblepaw back into the trees.

"You know, I always thought Dustpelt would make a good deputy," Fernpaw meowed when they were once again in the cover of the trees, Bramblepaw had the decency to have waited for them. "Although Whitestorm is also a good choice too!" Fernpaw added on quickly, almost looking sheepish.

"I think he would be a big lump of fur the entire time," Firestar retorted playfully back, and Fernpaw looked up at her leader in amusement. "He's a very grumpy cat, good warrior. But not deputy material."

"True," Fernpaw hummed, looking amused. "He can be as useful as a dead fox at times too."

"Same with some love sick cats I know," Firestar purred, her ears twitching as Fernpaws eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Like when Cloudtail trips over himself when Brightheart walks by?" Fernpaw meowed.

"Or the way Brackenfur shows off whenever Sandstorm glances his way," Firestar meowed thoughtfully.

"Or the way Thornclaw spends almost all his time with Leafpaw," Fernpaw looked exceedingly amused.

"Or how Dustpelt comes running at your beck and call?" Firestar teased her apprentice, who looked more excited than embarrassed.

"Or how Swifttail moons over Spottedpaw?" Fernpaw purred, her whiskers twitching. "Or how Sorrelkit fawns over Bramblepaw who is too oblivious for his own good?"

"Toms!" Firestar and Fernpaw recited together, shaking their heads.

It wasn't long before Firestar came to halt on the edge of the Thunderpath and drew in the scent that flowed across from ShadowClan territory. _How are you, Tigerstar?_ Firestar wondered. _How about you Tawnypaw? Are you the best hunter in all of ShadowClan now? And what about you, Hawkpaw, are you the best fighter like your father? Are you both settling in okay? Are you both looking out for your father and supporting him?_

As she stood wrapped in her silent thoughts, she noticed scraps of white drifting down from the sky. _Snow!_ Firestar thought, glancing up at the sky where the clouds were darker than ever. Hearing a surprise squeak from Bramblepaw, she turned around.

Fernpaw was watching him with amusement in her eyes, and Firestar could see why. A snowflake had landed on Bramblepaw's nose and was slowly melting. The apprentice flicked out a pink tongue and licked it off, his yellow eyes round with wonder.

"What is it, Firestar?" he asked. "It's _cold!"_

Firestar let out a purr of amusement over powerful Fernpaw's own amused murmurs. "It's snow," she replied. "It comes in leaf-bare. If it goes on like this, the flakes will cover all the ground and the trees."

"Really? But they're so tiny!"

"There will be lots of them, though."

The flakes were already growing larger and falling more thickly, almost hiding the trees on the other side of the Thunderpath and smothering the ShadowClan scent. Even the roar of the monsters was muffled and they moved slowly as if their glowing eyes couldn't see well through the snow.

Firestar knew that snowfall would bring more problems to the forest. Prey would die in the cold, or huddled deep in holes where hunters could not follow. It would be harder than ever to feed the Clan.

Her son and apprentice were watching the falling snow with wide and shimmering eyes. Firestar saw her son reach out one paw tentatively to dab at one of them. A heartbeat later he was leaping and whirling with high-pitched mews of excitement, as if he were trying to catch every single flake before it reached the ground.

Fernpaw herself was caught up in Bramblepaw's excitement and with a shriek of joy rushed through the falling snow with long strides. Firestar felt a rush of affection for both her son and apprentice. It was good to see these young cats playing like kits again. Firestar recalled the days of rushing through the forest in leaf-bare, Tigerstar who was once Tigerclaw, just a paw-step behind as they enjoyed the moment with excited glee at the rush of the moment. _Where had those times gone?_ She could see those days, as she looked at her kit and Fernpaw, she could see the memories of those happier days, those cherished days.

There was no answer to that question, and Firestar Knew that for Tigerstar, just as much as for herself, there was no going back. Their paws were firmly on the path StarClan had decided they should follow, even though it hurt to admit, Firestar would probably never know the comfort of having Tigerstar again.

The snow had stopped by the time Firestar and the two apprentices returned to camp. The clouds had cleared away and the setting sun cast long blue shadows over the thin coating of white that powdered the ground. All three cats were carrying fresh-kill; Firestar had watched her apprentice and son's hunting skills and been impressed by the young cat's concentration and skillful stalking. And Firestar was also amazed at how well Fernpaw ran after a squirrel up a tree.

They had just reached the top of the ravine when they heard a yowl behind them, Firestar turned to see Graystripe bounding through the undergrowth.

"Hi," panted the gray warrior as he caught up with them. His eyes widened when he saw their catch. "You've had better luck than me. I couldn't find so much as a mouse."

Firestar gazed at him with sympathy as she led the way toward the gorse tunnel. She noticed that Sorrelkit, the most adventurous of Willowpelt's three kits, had left the camp and climbed halfway up the steep slope farther along the ravine. To Firestar's surprise she was with Darkstripe; the warrior was bending over her, saying something to her.

"Odd," Firestar muttered to herself through a mouthful of squirrel fur, half to herself. "Darkstripe has never shown much interest in kits before. And certainly not Willowpelt's three orphan kits. And what's he doing over here on his own?"

Suddenly Firestar heard a sharp exclamation from Graystripe and her friend flashed past her, hurtling along the side of the ravine. At the same moment Sorrelkit's legs crumpled underneath her sturdy tortoiseshell body and she started writhing in the snow. Firestar dropped her fresh-kill in amazement as Graystripe yowled, "No!" and flung himself on the dark warrior. Darkstripe clawed and flailed at him with his hind legs, but Graystripe's teeth were sunk in his throat and would not let go.

"What-?" Firestar dashed down the slope with Bramblepaw and Fernpaw scrambling down right behind her. She dodged the fighting cats, still locked together in a whirlwind of teeth and claws, and reached Sorrelkit's side.

The little kit twisted and turned on the ground, her eyes wide and glazed. She was letting out high-pitched moans of pain, and there was oam on her lips. "Sorrelkit!" Fernpaw exclaimed in horror, her green eyes shocked at the withering kit.

"Get Spottedleaf!" Firestar ordered her apprentice.

Her apprentice show off, her paws sending up puffs of snow . Firestar bent over the young kit and placed a paw gently on her belly. "It's all right," Bramblepaw meowed from beside her, his amber eyes wide with concern as he crooned gently into the tortoiseshell kits ear. "Spottedleaf will help you, just hold on, okay?"

Sorrelkit's jaws gaped with and Firestar caught a glimpse of half-chewed berries in her mouth, scarlet against her white teeth.

"Deathberries!" She gasped.

There was a dark-leaved shrub growing from a crack in the rock just above her head, with more of the lethal scarlet berries clustered among the leaves. She remembered a time many moons ago when Spottedleaf had appeared just in time to stop Cloudtail from eating the deathberries, and warned him of how poisonous they were. Later, Yellowfang had used them to kill her son, Brokentail; Firestar had seen for herself how quickly and fatally they worked.

Crouching over Sorrelkit, Firestar did her best to scoop the crushed berries out of her mouth, but the kit was in too much terror and pain to keep still and make her task easier, even though Bramblepaw was doing his best to keep the tiny she-kit calm. Sorrelkit head thrashed from side to side, and her body was convulsing in regular spasms that to Firestar's horror seemed to be growing weaker. She could still hear Graystripe and Darkstripe screeching in the throes of their fight, but they seemed oddly far away. ALl her attention was concentrated on the kit.

Then to her relief she felt Spottedleaf arrive beside her. Mothpaw carrying a mouthful of herbs, standing just behind them. "Deathberries!" she told the medicine cat quickly. "I've tried to get them out, but…"

Spottedleaf took up the space that Bramblepaw provided for her, and Firestar stepped back to allow both medicine cats to help Sorrelkit. Mothpaw set the herbs that she carried down and listened as Spottedleaf meowed, "Mothpaw, hold Sorrelkit in place, while I take a look."

With both medicine cats at work, and the kit's struggles definitely growing weaker, Spottedleaf was soon able to paw out the remains of the deathberries. Then she rapidly chewed up one of her leaves and stuffed the pulp into Sorrelkit's mouth. "Swallow it, Sorrelkit, it'll make you better," she ordered. To Firestar who was watching them anxiously from right behind her, she added, "It's yarrow, It'll make her sick."

The kit's throat convulsed. A moment later she vomited; Firestar could see from where she sat that more scarlet specks among the pulp leaves.

"Good, you did good, Sorrelkit," Spottedleaf meowed gently as she kept her voice calm for the kits sake. "That's very good, You're going to be fine, Sorrelkit."

The little kit lay gasping and trembling; then Firestar watched in dismay as she went limp and her eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" Firestar whispered quietly for only Spottedleaf to hear.

However, before Spottedleaf could reply, a yowl came from the entrance to the camp. "Sorrelkit! Sorrelkit is missing!" It was Goldenflower, Sorrelkit and her siblings foster mother, who was racing up the ravine with Fernpaw. She crouched beside Sorrelkit, her blue eyes wide and distraught. "What happened?"

"She ate deathberries," Spottedleaf explained calmly. "But I think I've gotten rid of them all. We'll carry her back to my den and I'll keep an eye on her."

Goldenflower's eyes were wide with concern as she began licking Sorrelkit's tortoiseshell fur. By now Firestar had seen the faint rise and fall of the kit's flank as she breathed. She was not dead, but Firestar could see from experience the anxious look that Spottedleaf's tried to hide that Sorrelkit was still in danger from the effects of the poison.

For the first time Firestar had a chance to draw breath and look for Graystripe. The gray warrior had pinned Darkstripe down a few tail-lengths away with one paw on his neck and another on his belly. Darkstripe was bleeding from one ear, and he spat in fury as he fought vainly to free himself.

"What's going on?" Firestar demanded.

"Don't ask me," snarled Graystripe. Firestar could hardly remember seeing her friend look so savage. "As this...this piece of fox dung why he tried to murder a kit!"

"Murder?" Firesar echoed. Ignoring the silent gasps that came from behind her from both Bramblepaw and Fernpaw. The accusation was so unexpected that for a heartbeat she could do nothing but stare stupidly.

"Murder," repeated Graystripe. "Go on, ask him why he was feeding deathberries to Sorrelkit." 

"You mouse-brained fool." Darkstripe's voice was cold as he gazed up at his attacker. "I wasn't feeding her the berries. I was trying to stop her from eating them."

"I know what I saw," Graystripe insisted through gritted teeth.

Firestar tried to recall the image of the warrior and the kit that she had seen when she paused at the top of the ravine. "Let him up," she meowed reluctantly to her friend. "Darkstripe, tell me what happened."

The warrior rose and shook himself. Firestar could see bare patches on his flank where Graystripe had clawed out lumps of fur.

"I was coming back to camp," he began. "I found the stupid kit stuffing herself with deathberries, and I was trying to stop her when this idiot jumped on me." He stared resentfully at Graystripe. "Why would I want to murder a kit?"

"That's what I want to know!" spat Graystripe.

Darkstripe sneered. "There's no use expecting justice in ThunderClan these days."

The accusation stung Firestar, all the more so because she recognized that there was a core of truth in it. She would take Graystripe's word over Darkstripe's any day, but she had to be absolutely certain that her friend wasn't making a mistake.

"I don't have to decide now," Firestar meowed. "As soon as Sorrelkit wakes up, she'll be able to tell us what happened."

As she spoke she thought she saw a flicker of unease in Darkstripe's eyes, but it was gone so quickly she could not be sure. The dark warrior twitched his ears contemptuously. "Fine," he meowed. "Then you'll see which of us is telling the truth." He stalked off toward the camp entrance with tail held high.

"I did see it, Firestar," Graystripe assured her, his sides heaving from the fight. "I can't understand why he'd want to hurt Sorrelkit, but I'm quite sure that's what he was doing."

Firestar sighed. "I believe you, but we have to let every cat see that justice is done. I can't punish Darkstripe until Sorrelkit tells us what happened."

 _If she ever does,_ she added silently to herself a pang of fear for Willowpelt's more adventures kit. She watched with regret sa Spottedleaf and Goldenflower gently picked up the kit and carrying her toward the gorse tunnel. Sorrelkit's head lolled limply and her tail brushed the ground. Firestar's belly clenched as she remembered the kit bouncing around the camp. If Darkstripe had really tried to kill her, he would pay. Bramblepaw was following right behind, her son was close with Willowpelt's orphan kits and often times he was found entertaining them. And Mothpaw followed more slowly, her mouth filled with what remained of the yarrow. One of her own kits could have easily taken the place of Sorrelkit in this situation.

"Graystripe," she murmured, "go with Spottedleaf. I want you or another warrior on guard in her den until Sorrelkit wakes up. Ask Sandstorm and Cinderpelt if they'll help. I don't want anything else to happen to Sorrelkit before she's fit to talk."

Graystripe's eyes gleamed with understanding. "Okay, Firestar," he meowed. "I'm on my way." He bounded down the slope and caught up with the other cats as they disappeared into the tunnel.

Firesar was left in the ravine with Fernpaw. "I've left a squirrel up there," she meowed to her apprentice, jerking her head toward the top of the ravine. "Could you collect it for me, please? And then you can rest and eat. You've had a long day."

"Yes, Firestar," Fernpaw meowed. She took a few stops up the ravine and glanced back. "Sorrelkit will be okay, won't she?"

Firestar let out a long breath. "I don't know, Fernpaw," she admitted. "I just don't know."

There was a brief flash of alarm in her apprentice's green eyes, before they cooled into something unreadable. "If Darkstripe really did do that to Sorrelkit," Fernpaw gave nothing away in her tone of voice. "I'll personally rip his pelt right off of him." Firestar simply watched her apprentice climb the slope, before she made her way thoughtfully back into camp. Glancing around, she caught sight of Darkstripe gulping down a piece of fresh-kill beside the nettle patch. Mousefur and Frostfur were eating together close by, but Firestar noticed that they had all turned their backs on Darkstripe and were not looking at him.

Graystripe must have already begun to spread the news of what had happened in the ravine. Frostfur and Goldenflower in particular were affected by the news, they had both raised kits of their own, and would be horrified by the very suspicion that a Clan warrior would murder a kit. Firestar herself was coming to terms with the ordeal, Sorrelkit was innocent and harmless, why would anyone want to harm her? Or any kits in that matter? But even though it was a horrifying scenario, it was a good sign, she came to realize, if they seemed to believe Graystripe's version of events. It showed that her friend was becoming accepted by the Clan again, beginning to recover the popularity he had once had.

Firestar was heading toward Graystripe when movement by the warriors den caught her eye. Brackenfur was just emerging from between the branches, gazing wildly. Brackenfur spotted Darkstripe, took a step toward him, and then veered away to join Firestar.

"I've just heard!" he gasped. "Firestar, I'm sorry. He got away from me. This is all my fault!"

"Steady." Firestar let her tail rest a moment on the agitated young warrior's shoulder, gesturing for calm. "Tell me what happened."

Brackenfur took a couple of gulping breaths, struggling for self-control. "Darkstripe said he was going out to hunt," he began. "I went with him, but when we got into the forest he said he had to make dirt. He went behind a bush and I waited for him. He was taking a long time, so I went to look-and he'd gone!" His eyes stretched wide with dismay. "If Sorrelkit dies, I'll never forgive myself."

"Sorrelkit won't die," Firestar reassured him, though she was not certain that it was the truth. The kit was still very ill. And now there was something else to worry about. Brackenfur's story showed that Darkstripe had realized he was being watched. He had gotten rid of his guard very neatly. _He must have had a reason,_ Firestar reflected. What had the dark tabby meant to do, and why had he tried to kill Sorrelkit? 

"What do you want me to do now?" Brackenfur asked miserably.

"Stop blaming yourself, to begin with, or else I'll get Sandstorm over here and have her _make_ you stop blaming yourself," Firestar replied. "Darkstripe was bound to let us know where his loyalties lie sooner or later."

Except for her anxiety over Sorrelkit, Firestar wasn't sorry that Darkstripe had shown his true self in a way that no cat could ignore. Although she had hoped to keep the dark warrior in the Clan, where she could watch him for signs of treachery, now she knew that Darkstripe would never be loyal, to her or to ThunderClan, and there could be no place for a cat who would poison a defenseless kit. _Let Dirtstripe rot like the rogue that he is,_ Firestar thought.

Carry on guarding Darkstripe," she went on to Brackenfur. "You can let him know you're doing it now. Tell him from me he's not to leave camp until Sorrelkit can tell her story."

Brackenfur gave a tense nod and hurried across to the nettle patch, where she crouched beside Darkstripe and spoke to him. The warrior snarled something in reply and went back to tearing apart his piece of fresh-kill.

As Firestar watched, a pawstep sounded behind her and she turned to see Cinderpelt, the dark gray she-cat came to stand close beside her, her blue eyes shining with concern for her leader and friend. "Graystripe told me what happened, are you alright?"

"I think so, why?" Firestar was confused as to why Cinderpelt was so concerned for her, it was Sorrelkit after all who was poisoned.

"Firestar," Cinderpelt drew out. "You've had kits of your own, you must feel anxious about the situation. It could have been Bramblepaw or Squirrelpaw in Sorrelkit's situation and...I know that you're Clan leader, and think that you have all the responsibilities of the whole Clan but...there are some things that you just can't control. And I don't want you to feel guilty over something that you couldn't avoid."

"Cinderpelt...Thank you," Firestar felt a swell of emotion choking in her throat, to have Cinderpelt's support and advice over this, she felt that tension in her stomach loosen just a bit.

"You need to eat," Cinderpelt meowed at last after a moment. "And I haven't either, want to share?" she continued as the pair padded together over to the nettle patch. "I said I'd relieve him later, to guard Cinderpelt's den."

"Thanks," Firestar mewed.

She shot a glance at the black-stripped warrior as they walked past him to the pile of fresh-kill. Darkstripe had finished his meal; he rose to his paws and stalked toward the warriors den without acknowledging Firestar's presence. Brackenfur followed with a determined look on his face.

Dustpelt emerged from the den with Sandstorm right behind him just as Darkstripe reached it; Firestar couldn't help noticing that the brown tabby veered sharply away as he went to join Fernpaw outside the apprentices den. And how Sandstorm glared openly at the dark warrior who passed her. The cats of ThunderClan were making their feelings very clear. Dustpelt had been Darkstripe's apprentice, and now he didn't even want to speak to his former mentor.

Sandstorm allowed Darkstripe to pass and Brackenfur had stopped briefly to talk to her. His expression was twisted into guilt as Sandstorm talked to him, a fierce passion in her eyes. Firestar was too far away to hear, but she was sure that whatever she said had lightened Brackenfur's spirit as they both disappeared into the warriors den.

"I heard about the patrol," Cinderpelt meowed after a moment, trying to distract Firestar out of her thoughts. "Ashpaw was talking about an assessment, are you planning to make them warriors?"

"I think they are ready, don't you think?" Firestar asked, finding herself wanting her former apprentices advice.

"They certainly know enough," Cinderpelt meowed, nodding her head in agreement. "I think their ready as any cat."

"Then if things go well tomorrow," Firestar decided, "They'll be made warriors."

"Are you going to tell them?" Cinderpelt questioned, tipping her head to the side.

"Yep, the four of us will take the dawn patrol tomorrow. That should give me a chance to see how they're shaping up-not that I have any doubts about Fernpaw." Firestar decided, thinking about the two oldest apprentices.

"Of course not," Cinderpelt purred. "You trained the best warrior's don't you know!"

"You flatter yourself," Firestar meowed teasingly, swatting playfully at her former apprentice, who ducked out of reach.

"Go and tell them now, that way they'll know!" Cinderpelt meowed, giving Firestar an encouraging look.

"I will," Firestar replied, taking a quick bite of her magpie. "I want a word with the other apprentices, too."

When she and Cinderpelt had finished eating, the dark gray she-cat went off to Cinderpelt's den, while Firestar padded over toward the tree stump where the apprentices ate. Dustpelt and Fernpaw were already there with Ashpaw, Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, and Swifttail was just padding over from the elders den, Spottedpaw close beside him.

"Ashpaw, Fernpaw," Firestar saw the apprentices in question look at her with curiosity as she settled in between them. "Are your claws sharp? All your warrior skills ready to be tested?"

Ashpaw sat up straight, understanding what Firestar was saying. "Yes, Firestar!"

"We're being made warriors!" Fernpaw gasped in surprise, her fur fluffing up with shock and excitement.

"Dawn patrol tomorrow, then," Firestar told them. "If it goes well, we'll hold your ceremonies at sunhigh."

The siblings, quivering with excitement could only manage to nod in agreement, their eyes huge with anticipation as their den mates crowded around them, talking to them with excitement of their own. It felt amazing to be able to do something for her deceased friend, Brindleface, and making her kits, who were beyond ready, warriors made her feel proud as ever. _Are you happy about this as much as they are?_ Firestar thought silently, looking fondly at both siblings as her kits circled around them, talking about the upcoming ceremony.

"Now I bet your name will be Fern _leaf!_ " Leafpaw teased, her eyes shining with mirth from all those seasons ago at how they joked about their warrior names. Firestar was surprised that they have remembered that point in time.

"And yours would be Ash _weed_!" Squirrelpaw teased Ashpaw, nudging his shoulder in good fun as the gray tom widened his eyes in dismay.

"I'm not a _weed_!" he protested over the murmurs of amusement from the other assembled cats.

"Of course you're not," Leafpaw amended, although she still shared an amused look with her darker ginger sister.

"Firestar," Fernpaw began hesitantly, unsure if she should bring it up around the others. "Have you decided what to do with Darkstripe yet? I can't stand the thought of not knowing what his punishment would be if he really did hurt Sorrelkit."

"Sorrelkit isn't awake yet, but if Darkstripe is responsible, he _will_ be punished," Firestar promised. The look of Fernpaw's face was grim satisfaction about being assured.

"Sorrelkit?" Swifttail meowed, his head looking around at all the assembled cats. "What's going on that involved Sorrelkit? Did something happen while me and Spottedpaw were out training?"

Immediately Squirrelpaw and Ashpaw shifted position to crouch beside him and Spottedpaw, and began passing on the news in hushed voices.

"What do you plan to do with Darkstripe if he's guilty?" Dustpelt asked Firestar, taking it for granted that Darkstripe was guilty.

"I believe he is," Fernpaw spoke up, her eyes flashing as she turned her head up to look at Dustpelt. "He's a mouse-heart, and you know it. He even called Sorrelkit an idiot! You should have seen him, no sympathy what so ever! I don't trust him as far as I can throw the Great Rock to Highstones!"

"Don't let Darkstripe sour your mood, Fernpaw," Firestar meowed to her apprentice, trying to calm her fiery spirit. "Besides, by tomorrow you'll be sleeping with the warriors." Fernpaw instantly brightened, and Dustpelt looked approvingly at Firestar for once.

"I'm sure both Ashpaw and Fernpaw will do excellent on their assignment," Dustpelt meowed, looking admiringly at Fernpaw.

"I know they will," Firestar meowed reassuringly as she glanced over at her apprentice from over her shoulder, as she padded towards her den. "Patrol at dawn, don't forget!"

Firestar padded into her den, the cold chill that came from the barren singular leader's den made her feel empty. She was alone in this den, by herself, from now on. She couldn't stop the pang of anticipation of waking up tomorrow for the dawn patrol.

Heavy rain feel during the night. When Firestar led her apprentice, Fernpaw, and Dustpelt and Ashpaw out of the camp at dawn, she saw that the light snowfall had vanished. Every fern and clump of grass was loaded with drops of water that shone as daylight seeped into the sky. Shivering, Firestar set a brisk pace.

She could see from the gleam in the apprentices eyes that the young cats were wildly excited, although they tried valiantly to stay calm, determined to show their leader and mentors that they were fit to be made warriors. The four cats paused at the top of the ravine, where the breeze was carrying a strong scent of mouse. Fernpaw flashed a look of permission at Firestar, who nodded approvingly at her apprentice who had asked for orders.

"We're not hunting," she mewed quietly. "But we won't say no to a bit of prey. Ashpaw, let's see you in action." Firestar had no doubts about Fernpaw, it was mostly Ashpaw she wanted to assess.

Ashpaw stood at attention, his nose and eyes trained ahead as he pinpointed the mouse scuffling among the leaves under a bush. Stealthily he crept up on it, his body falling smoothly into the hunter's crouch. Firestar noticed approvingly that he remembered how sensitive the mouse would be to the vibrations of his pawsteps; he almost seemed to float over the ground like a cloud. Then he sprang, and turned back to Firestar, his sister and his mentor with triumph in his eyes and the limp body of the mouse in his jaws.

"Well done!" meowed Dustpelt, sounding smug but the underline of pride was there.

"That was very well done, Ashpaw!" Fernpaw complemented her brother.

"That was great," Firestar agreed. "Bury it now, and we'll pick it up on the way back."

When Ashpaw had scraped earth over his catch, Firestar led the patrol toward Snakerocks. She had not been this way since that dreadful morning when she had discovered the dogs and the scent trail they had left for them to follow all the way to camp. She remembered the fear on all of her Clanmates faces, their fear overpowering by the mere thought. But this morning she could detect nothing but the ordinary forest scents. When they reached Snakerocks everything was silent. The howls and barking that she had hard coming from the cave were now no more than a memory.

"Right, Fernpaw," Firestar mewed to her apprentice, trying not to reveal the clinging horror that she still felt about this place. "What can you smell?"

The apprentice lifted her head and opened her jaws wide to draw air past her scent glands. Firestar could see that she was concentrating fiercely.

"Fox," she meowed firmly. "It's stale, two... three days at the least. Squirrel. And….and just a trace of dog." Fernpaw shuddered as she looked up at her mentor, who could see that she shared the young cats own misgivings. Fernpaw knew just as well as Firestar about the dogs, how much power they held over the cats for a while, hunting them in their own hunting grounds. Fernpaw was one of the cats to make the chase with the dogs, and knew personally what to expect. They were the ones that killed Willowpelt, leaving her kits orphaned, and attacked Spottedpaw.

"Anything else?" she questioned, looking approvingly at her apprentice.

'The Thunderpath," Fernpaw instantly replied. "And-something else…" She tasted the air again, this time taking in a deeper breath. "I think, I think I smell a faint scent of cats. But it's not any of the Clans that I know. Coming from over there." She flicked her tail. "What do you think?"

Firestar took a deep breath and realized that Fernpaw was right. The breeze was blowing a faint trace of unfamiliar cat scent toward them.

"Let's take a look," Firestar murmured. "And be careful. It might only be a lost kittypet, but you can never tell."

"We can handle it," Dustpelt grumbled, but the four cats padded warily through the undergrowth, the scent grew stronger. Firestar felt more certain now about the scent.

"Rogues or loners," she meowed. "Three of them, I'd guess. And the scent is fresh. We must have just missed them." and she realized, just faintly one of those scents she could recognize, or at least that she had scented it once before...but where?

"What are they doing on our territory though?" Dustpelt questioned. "Are they Tigerstar's rogues, do you think?" He was referring to the band of Clanless cats who had helped Tigerstar attack ThunderClan during his exile, before he had joined ShadowClan.

"Nonsense," Fernpaw spoke up. "They took on ShadowClan's stinky scent long ago...they reek of it if you hadn't have noticed." she scrunched up her dainty nose in disgust.

"So they must be someone else." Ashpaw confirmed for the group.

"As for what they're doing," Firestar added. "I'd like to know that, too. Let's follow them. Ashpaw, you lead."

The pale gray tom took the lead, the apprentices excitement at their upcoming warrior ceremony lost completely in the wake of the possible threat from the group of rogues. Ashpaw did his best to follow the scent but lost it in a marshy stretch of ground, where not even Firestar could pick it up again.

"I'm sorry, Firestar," mewed Ashpaw, crestfallen.

"It's not your fault," Firestar reassured him. "If the scent's gone, it's gone." She raised her head, staring in the direction the trail had led them. It looked as if the strange cats were heading for the Thunderpath, or perhaps for Twoleg Place. In either case, they were on their way out of the territory. She shrugged."I'll tell a patrol to keep a lookout, but hopefully there's nothing to worry about. That was well scented, Fernpaw. And very good tracking Ashpaw." Looking at the two young cats with a look of approval, she purred. "Let's all head back to camp. We have two apprentices that are more than ready to become warriors."

"Really!" Ashpaw squeal was instantly hushed when Dustpelt gave him a sharp look. But Dustpelt looked just as excited as his apprentice, or, more for Fernpaw anyway.

"Yes, Really," Firestar purred, changing directions to begin heading back to camp. "You both proved yourselves remarkably well, more times than you think." and that was true, Firestar could count many important situations that she found Fernpaw in. The fire, battle at Sunningrocks, and the dog chase, it was all there, and Ashpaw was just as ready and remarkable as his sister.

And that is how Firestar found herself on top of the Highrock, calling the Clan to order. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Almost at once Firestar saw the two apprentices, and siblings, Fernpaw and Ashpaw approaching from the apprentices den with Dustpelt beside Ashpaw. All three cats had groomed themselves for the ceremony. Fernpaw's pale gray coat was slick and shone silver in the low light of leaf-bare, the darker flecks pebbling her pelt with a rain sprinkling pattern. Her green eyes shined as bright as her brothers blue ones. And Dustpelt gazed from Ashpaw's other side at her, looking like he would burst with pride.

Firestar herself felt bursting with pride, her was Fernpaw and Ashpaw, the first cats that she would be making into warriors during her leadership. And she couldn't be more happy for them to be Brindleface's kits and her own apprentice. _You saw two apprentices into warrior's now, how many more do you plan to take Firestar?_ She asked herself with a burst of giddiness. _Hopefully a lot more till it's my time to join StarClan._ She decided.

As she waited for the rest of the Clan to emerge, Firestar spotted Spottedleaf and Mothpaw and Bramblepaw coming from her den. Graystripe was with her, and the two cats had their heads together, talking in low voices, while Bramblepaw and Mothpaw stood tentatively to the side, giving them privacy. Firestar wondered how Sorrelkit was getting on. She had briefly looked into the medicine cat's den before she left with the dawn patrol. The kit had been sleeping then, curled inside her oldest son's belly fur and Spottedleaf hadn't been prepared to say whether she thought the poison was out of her system. Firestar decided to check on Sorrelkit again as soon as the ceremony was over.

She could not help noticing Darkstripe emerging from the warriors den with Brackenfur right behind him. When they sat down in front of the Highrock, a space cleared itself all around them. None of the other cats wanted to be anywhere near Darkstripe. The warrior stared straight ahead with a sneer on his face, but Firestar guessed he would be as anxious as the rest of them to know if Sorrelkit would recover.

But she did notice Sandstorm come to sit by her mates side, pressing reassuringly against him. But Brackenfur only acknowledged her by pressing closer against her, his gaze firmly locked on Darkstripe.

Firestar looked down at the rest of the Clan for a moment. Eyeing out her kits Mothpaw and Bramblepaw were already stationed near Spottedleaf, as she already knew. Her son and daughter wouldn't want to be far away from Sorrelkit if anything were to happen. Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw sat next to Thornclaw and Goldenflower and Sorrelkit's two brothers, Squirrelpaw sharing a matching glare with Sootkit. Spottedpaw sat with her mentor and the elders near the middle. And Cloudtail, had gone to join them. Then her eyes rested on her apprentice and her brother.

Her voice rang out clearly as she began the ceremony with the words that were familiar to her from her own ceremony and all the others she had see. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Firestar turned to Ashpaw first, and continued. "Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ashpaw's chin jutted out as he meowed firmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Firestar declared. "I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your integrity and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Leaping down, she stepped forward, Firestar rested her muzzle on the top of Ashfur's head, feeling the new warrior quiver with excitement. Ashfur licked her shoulder in return, before stepping back to join the warriors.

"Fernpaw," Firestar turned toward her own apprentice then, Fernpaw had stood watching her brother with pride during his ceremony. And Firestar could see Fernpaw's green eyes turn to her, they shined with happiness and fear as Firestar continued. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fernpaw drew herself up, her eyes shining with green fire as her words came out ringing clear. "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan," Firestar declared, a barely concealed purr of pride tingling underneath her words. "I give you your warrior name: Fernpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ferncloud. StarClan honors your intelligence along with your courageous heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Once again, Firestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of her apprentices head. The pale gray she-cat licked her mentor's shoulder gratefully and stepped back and listened to the sound of her and her brothers warrior name's be called.

"Ashfur, Ferncloud, Ashfur, Ferncloud, Ashfur, FernCloud!" Firestar's clanmates yowled the new warriors name's, crowding around them and pressed themselves to them as they congratulated them. Both warriors looked overwhelmed, their voices choked with emotion as they thanked their peers. But it was all done with pride.

"Ferncloud, huh?" Leafpaw could be heard as she pressed her muzzle against her former denmates side as she came to congratulate her, "It does sound better than Fernleaf!"

"And Ashfur isn't a bad name either!" Squirrelpaw agreed, shoving Ashfur playfully in the shoulder.

"Thank you, Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw!" Ferncloud choked out, her green eyes turning to look at her former mentor and leader who nodded her head in congradulations. Ferncloud perked up and her chest fur puffed out with pride.

Firestar turned her head when she heard the approach of Whitestorm, ThunderClan's deputy who congratulated the two young cats. Then to Firestar, he added, "I looked in on Sorrelkit just before the ceremony. She was starting to wake up, Spottedleaf thinks she'll recover."

"That's great news!" Firestar purred. Whitestorm, she remembered, was Sorrelkit's father. "Do you think she's fit yet to tell us what happened?"

"You'll have to ask Spottedleaf," the white warrior replied. "Go on-I'll see to the patrols." Firestar thanked him and hurried toward the medicine cat's den.

Spottedleaf met her at the mouth of the fern tunnel. "I was coming to look for you," she meowed. After hearing Whitestorm's good news, Firestar was surprised to see the depth of anxiety in her eyes. "Sorrelkit is awake," she went on. "She's going to be fine. But you need to hear the story she has to tell."

Sorrelkit was curled up in a mossy nest near the entrance to Spottedleaf's den. She raised her head from where he laid on Bramblepaw's flank, who was with her to help keep her warm, are Firestar approached with the tortoiseshell medicine cat, but her eyes were heavy and it looked as though she was finding it difficult to move.

Cinderpelt was crouched close beside her on guard duty. "Poor little scrap," she murmured to Firestar."She nearly died. We've got to do something about Darkstripe." the last part came out with a silent hiss of anger towards the dark tom warrior.

And it seemed the dark gray she-cat shared the same feelings as Spottedleaf; she would have heard Sorrelkit's story too, Firestar realized, both them, Mothpaw and Bramblepaw. She nodded. "You leave Darkstripe to me." settling down beside Sorrelkit, she mewed gently to her like she would with her own kits. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Sorrelkit. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

The tiny tortoiseshell kit blinked up at her, then looked to Bramblepaw who gave her a reassuring lick on the head. "Sootkit and Rainkit were asleep in the nursery," she began in a faint voice. "But I wasn't sleepy. Goldenflower wasn't watching, so I went to go find Bramblepaw. But he wasn't in camp, so I went looking in the ravine. I thought he was there. But all I saw Darkstripe instead." Her voice shook and she hesitated.

"Go on," Firestar encouraged her. While Bramblepaw gave her another encouraging lick to the head.

"He was coming up the ravine by himself. I knew he should have had Brackenfur with him, and I...I wondered where he was going. I followed him-I remembered the time he took Bramblepaw and his siblings out of the camp that time, and I thought I might have an adventure like that, too."

Firestar felt a pang of sadness as she remembered how Sorrelkit was always so bright and curious, getting into trouble because of her misguided courage. This limp scrap of fur didn't look at all adventurous now, and Firestar could only hope that with Spottedleaf's care and Bramblepaw's support that she would soon be her lively self again.

"I followed him a long way," Sorrelkit went on, sounding rather proud of herself. "I'd never been so far from the camp. I hid from Darkstripe too-he didn't know I was there. And then he met another cat-a cat I'd never seen before."

"What other cat? What did he look like? What scent did it have?" Firestar questioned her urgently.

Sorrelkit looked bewildered. "I didn't recognize the scent," she mewed. Her nose wrinkled. "But it was yucky. He was a big thick-furred ginger tabby and amber eyes...and a really big head!"

Firestar stared at her as she realized whom she had seen. "Jaggedtooth!" she exclaimed. "He was one of Tigerstar's rogues. And that must have been ShadowClan scent you smelled, Sorrelkit."

"And what's Darkstripe doing, slinking around meeting ShadowClan cats on _our_ territory for?" Cinderpelt growled. "That's what I want to know."

"So what happened then?" Firestar prompted the kit.

"I got scared," Sorrelkit admitted, looking ashamed. "I ran back to camp, but I think Darkstripe must have heard me, because he caught up with me in the ravine. I thought he would be angry because I spied on him, but he told me how clever I was. He gave me some red berries for a special treat. They looked tasty, but when I ate them I started to feel really ill...And I don't remember anything else, except waking up here with Bramblepaw." 

She sank her head back onto Bramblepaw's flank as she finished, as if telling the long story had exhausted her.

Spottedleaf nosed her gently, checking her breathing. "Those were deathberries," she mewed. "You must never, ever touch them again."

"I won't, Spottedleaf, I promise," murmured the tiny kit.

"Thank you, Sorrelkit," Firestar meowed. She was angry but not surprised to discover that Graystripe had been right all along. The real shock was the news that Jaggedtooth had been seen on ThunderClan territory, and that Darkstripe had obviously arranged to meet him.

"What are you going to do about Darkstripe?" Cinderpelt demanded, overlooking the fact that she was talking to Clan leader. "Cause I can give you a few suggestions." there was an angry glint in her former apprentices eye, and Firestar almost indulged her in asking, but decided against it.

"I'll have to question him," Firestar replied. "But I don't expect he'll tell me anything."

"He can't stay in ThunderClan after this," Bramblepaw piped up, keeping his voice low, mindful of There's more than one cat who would rip his throat out for a couple of mouse tails, and being honest? I'm one of them." and her oldest sounded like he meant it.

"You leave him to me," she told them grimly.

Spottedleaf, Mothpaw and Bramblepaw stayed behind with Sorrelkit, who was drifting off to sleep again, while Firestar returned to the clearing with Cinderpelt. Many of the cats were still there, sharing tongues after the earlier meeting. Whitestorm was heading for the gorse tunnel with Sandstorm and Brightheart.

The patrol turned back and all the cats looked up, startled, as Firestar bounded to the top of the Highrock and yowled the summons to another meeting. His gaze sought out Darkstripe, but there was no sign of him.

"Where's Darkstripe?" she meowed at Graystripe as her friend made his way to the base of the rock.

"In the den," Graystripe replied.

"Fetch him."

Graystripe disappeared into the warriors den, and emerged a moment later with Darkstripe and Brackenfur by his side. All three cats returned to the base of the Highrock, where Darkstripe sat and looked up at Firestar with a sneer on his face.

"Well?" he asked. "What does our noble leader want now?"

Firestar met his eyes steadily. "Sorrelkit is awake."

For a few heartbeats Darkstripe held her gaze, and then he looked away. "Have you called a Clan meeting to tell us that?" His tone was scoffing, but his fur had bristled uneasily at the news.

"Cats of ThunderClan." Firestar raised her voice. "I've called you together so that you can witness what Darkstripe has to say. You all heard what happened to Sorrelkit yesterday. She's awake now, and Spottedleaf say's she'll be fine. I've talked to her and she confirms what Graystripe said. Darkstripe did feed her the deathberries. So, Darkstripe"-her gaze went back to the dark warrior below- "what have you to say for yourself?"

"She's lying," Darkstripe retorted. An angry hiss came from more than one of the cats around him, and he added, blustering, "Or she made a mistake. Kits never listen to what any cat says. She obviously didn't hear me properly when I told her not to eat them."

"She's not lying or mistaken," Firestar meowed. "And she told me something even more interesting; your reason for feeding her deathberries. She saw you meeting Jaggedtooth, one of ShadowClan's warriors, on our territory. Would you like to tell us what that was all about?"

More furious snarls came from the Clan, and a cat at the back of the crowd yowled, "Traitor!" Firestar had to signal with her tail for silence, and it was several moments before the angry cats quieted down again.

Darkstripe waited until he could make himself heard. "I don't have to justify myself to a kittypet," he growled.

"That's the Clan leader you're talking to!" Thornclaw snarled out from beside a bristling Leafpaw, while Squirrelpaw herself yowled in agreement.

Firestar kept her head high, her eyes regarding Darkstripe coldly as she took in a breath at her Clan's support. "That's _exactly_ what you have to do. I want to know what you think you were doing speaking with an enemy warrior on our territory outside of a Gathering." pure anger coursed through her, and she had to take a second to swallow it back before continuing. "Darkstripe, you have the chance to be honest here and now, what were you doing speaking with Jaggedtooth?"

Darkstripe met her eyes resentfully and did not reply. Firestar remembered how she had caught him on the morning the pack attacked, trying to slip away from the camp with most of her kits. Darkstripe had deliberately tried to abandoned his Clan, and take her kits as some sort of peace offering for Tigerstar in order to seek permission into his Clan. leaving the rest of his Clan to a ghastly death without ever trying to help them.

That was what his loyalty to ThunderClan was worth.

Firestar wanted to be fair, so that no cat, not even Darkstripe himself, could accuse her of persecuting Tigerstar's former allies. Even more than that, Firestar was still unsure of what Darkstripe might do if he left ThunderClan and was free to go to Tigerstar. But she was left with no choice. Exile was the only possible sentence for a cat guilty of Darkstripe's crime.

"You could have been a valuable warrior," she went on to Darkstripe. "I gave you a chance after another to prove yourself. I wanted to trust you, and-"

"Trust me?" Darkstripe interrupted. "You've never trusted me. Do you think I didn't know you told that golden fool to watch me?" He spat the last words toward Brackenfur, still seated beside him. "Did you expect me to live the rest of my days with a shadow?"

"No. I was waiting for you to show your loyalty," Firestar crouched on the rock and held Darkstripe's furious gaze without flinching. "This is the Clan where you were born; these are the cats you grew up with. Doesn't that mean anything to you? The warrior code says you should protect them with your life!"

As Darkstripe rose to his paws Firestar thought she could see fear flickering in his eyes, as if the dark warrior had never intended to make a final break with ThunderClan. He could not be sure, after all, that Tigerstar would welcome him; he had made no move to follow the former deputy into exile, and he had nothing to offer to the ShadowClan leader now that Firestar was aware of his intentions with her kits. Tigerstar was not a cat that appreciated groveling from a waste of fur like Darkstripe.

But there was no trace of fear or regret in Darkstripe's voice as he spoke. "This is _not_ my Clan," he hissed scornfully, to gasps of shock from the warriors around him. "Not any longer. ThunderClan is led by a kittypet, and there's nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalty to ThunderClan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar."

"Then follow him," Firestar retorted. "You are no longer a warrior of ThunderClan. If you are found in our territory after sunset today, we shall treat you as we would any enemy. Go now."

Darkstripe's burning gaze held Firestar's for a moment longer, but he did not reply. Unhurriedly, he turned his back on Firestar and stalked toward the camp entrance. The cats nearby drew back as he passed them.

"You know what will be waiting for you if you try to come back," Cloudtail snarled, curling his lip. Ferncloud, Cloudtail's foster sister and Firestar former apprentice also spat, "Go crawling, mouse-heart, I see you again _you'd_ be the one wishing you ate deathberries." Goldenflower, Sorrelkit's foster mother, said nothing, but spat, her fur bristling with unhinged disgust for the dark warrior.

As soon as the tip of Darkstripe's tail had vanished into the tunnel, a murmur of speculation broke out among the crowd of cats. One voice rose up clearly. "Has Darkstripe gone to ShadowClan?" asked Squirrelpaw.

The ginger she-cat was one of those that rose up in anger at Darkstripe's evil deeds. But now that things have quieted down, and the thought of where Darkstripe would most likely would be heading, and intrigued her young daughter. And in her expression there was something Firestar couldn't read.

She froze at her daughter's question. Squirrelpaw knew that her father was the leader of ShadowClan. What could possibly inside Squirrelpaw's mind when she thought of ShadowClan and her father? Secretly, Firestar knew that Squirrelpaw was always borderline of going to join ShadowClan, always, but yet she stayed in ThunderClan. And Firestar desperately tried everything in her power to keep her there.

"I don't know," Firestar replied. Addressing all the cats, she added, "If you scent him, or any ShadowClan cats, tell me or Whitestorm. And that reminds me-this morning Ferncloud scented rogue cats on our territory. Keep a lookout for them, too, and report anything you find."

Giving the orders helped her calm down. She could not help feeling the first creeping sensations of relief that at last she had Darkstripe out of her fur. There would be no more kittypet taunts, no more worries about whether all the Clan's business was being relayed straight to Tigerstar. Even though Firestar was worried about what Darkstripe would do now, there was more gain than loss in the dark warrior's departure. Yet still Firestar could not help wishing that she could have earned his loyalty. But still, she was no sad to see him go.

Firestar leaped down from the Highrock. Now that everything was over exhaustion hit her like a blow from a badger's paw. What she wanted more than anything was to curl up with her friends in the warriors den, to share tongues and sleep. But as leader of the Clan, she couldn't do that.

Darkstripe's treachery and the knowledge that ShadowClan cats were on her territory had revived all the memories of her nine-lives ceremony. Why had the snakes appear in her dream, and the river of blood that had flowed around them like they were swimming through water? What does Bluestar's prophecy mean?

Desperate for answers, Firestar decided she would go to Spottedleaf's den to see if the medicine cat had received any guidance from StarClan.

To her relief, Cinderpelt was no longer on guard; she did not want the dark gray she-cat to see her like this. Sorrelkit was asleep, curled around a sleeping Bramblepaw, and so was Mothpaw, and from the mouth of the split rock came faint sounds of Spottedleaf moving around inside. Firestar went closer and saw the pretty tortoiseshell rearranging the piles of healing herbs and berries that she kept there.

"Nearly out of juniper…" she murmured quietly to herself, then saw Firestar. "Firestar? What happened?"

She gracefully padded out of the den and came up to her, nosing her anxiously as she smelled the leader's fear scent. "Firestar, what's wrong?"

Firestar shook her head to clear it of apprehension. It was a relief to go right back to the beginning, and tell Spottedleaf about the dream that had come to her as she lay beside the Moonstone.

Spottedleaf sat beside her and listened in silence, her steady amber gaze never leaving Firestar's face as she spoke. Spottedleaf was a comfort and also great relief for Firestar's nerves, the older and wiser medicine cat, she could trust.

"Bluestar told me, "Four will become one. Fire and ice will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest," Firestar finished. "And then blood came flooding from the dark along with the snakes and started to fill the hollow. Blood everywhere...Spottedleaf, what does it all mean?"

"I think-" Spottedleaf began slowly, her eyes trained solely on Firestar. "That a danger is coming, far worse than the dogs that we have already faced. The snake, represents an enemy in disguise as an innocent bystander. And the blood, the blood is something that gratefully concerns me."

"So, you are saying that something _worse_ than the dogs are going to destroy us?" Firestar questioned, her fur standing on ends. What could be worse than the dogs?

"I'm not sure just what," Spottedleaf admitted, her eyes puzzled. "But don't worry, Firestar. Like the dogs, whatever it is we have to face, we'll face together. There's still hope in this, I know that much for sure."

Spottedleaf pushed her nose gently against Firestar's fur to comfort her, but though Firestar was grateful for her sympathy and understanding, she could not forget the horror or her dreams and what Spottedleaf had just told her. What enemies are coming that are more dangerous than the dogs? What will spill more blood than the dogs could? And what hope do ThunderClan really have against this threat?

 **0o0o0o**

 **Long time, no update am I right? Sorry, a lot of things on my mind recently and well...you can see my point in things? Can't update every time am I right? XD although I will make an effort to try to update at least once a week! Promise! XD this is not dead! At all! And onto the trivia! I love Trivia! And facts, lots and lots of facts! About my story that is!**

 **Nutmeg, Firestar and Princess mother is a Tonkinese breed of cat! (in my story) They can have up to more kittens than the standard five, meaning Firestar is also part Tonkinese, and also making her able to have more than five kits! (one Tonkinese mother was credited with up to 19 kittens-the largest number ever recorded!)**

 **The enemy in disguise Spottedleaf was referring too was Vixen, the stray that Firestar ran into way back of this! Vixen is the snake that brings BloodClan into the mix from Firestar's story of the wonders of the forest!**

 **Bramblepaw is very protective of Sorrelkit and her siblings, and he was actually prepared to kill Darkstripe for what he had done to her.**

 **Cinderpelt never mentioned it, but she was very impressed by Bramblepaw's dedication to Willowpelt's kits, and thinks that he is maturing into a great warrior.**

 **Firestar is aware of Squirrelpaw's loyalty to both of her parents, meaning that Squirrelpaw also is loyal to Tigerstar and Firestar is constantly worried that Squirrelpaw will one day join Tigerstar in ShadowClan.**

 **Squirrelpaw, although unknown by others, secretly dreams about joining ShadowClan whenever she has nothing to do. Although her stubbornness and pride makes her stay in ThunderClan, although if she were to overlook those qualities, she would most likely join ShadowClan.**

 **Goldenflower approves of her son's affections for Spottedpaw, although makes it clear that he should wait till Spottedpaw is a warrior first before asking Spottedpaw to be his mate.**

 **Spottedpaw is oblivious to Swifttails affections.**

 **Although Swifttail loves Spottedpaw, his feelings do not get in the way of training her as his apprentice.**

 **Goldenflower has official adopted Willowpelt's kits as her own, although it is also seen that Goldenflower is a second mother towards Firestar kits as well.**

 **Tigerstar is unaware of Jaggedtooth and Darkstripe's meetings.**

 **Blackfoot is loyal to Tigerstar, and is also unaware of Jaggedtooth and Darkstripe's meetings.**

 **I really hate Darkstripe, that's why I kicked him out of ThunderClan. (oh, please! You'd have done the same thing!)**

 **Sorrelkit is in love with Bramblepaw, although she does not realize it just yet as love.**

 **Spottedpaw still has nightmares and Swifttail stays with her throughout the night to comfort her.**

 **Sand x Bracken is an official ship of mine in the story!**

 **Leafpaw takes after Nutmeg, so that might mean that she will have the greatest amount of kits out of Firestar's litter of kits! (although that extends to her other kits as well!)**

 **Bramblepaw is the most mature, meaning he will have a more adult outlook on life.**

 **Ferncloud and Ashfur are made warriors! Cause I wanted to make sure them so! And Firestar saw that they have matured into fine cats! (especially Ferncloud!)**

 **I have already decided on who of Firestar kits will be the first to have a mate and kits before the others! Revealed in 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger'**

 **Firestar tends to take Ferncloud's side on arguments, reason being is that Firestar realized that her apprentice is smarter than she seems and makes mature choices. She was right about RiverClan intending to invade during the Sunningrock's battle, and also the verdict about Darkstripe poisoning Sorrelkit.**

 **Ferncloud is boss.**

 **Sorrelkit is just adorable.**

 **Firestar's female friends tend toward Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf and Ferncloud. (who are unrelated)**

 **Firestar's male friends tend towards Graystripe, Whitestorm and Brackenfur. (who are unrelated)**

 **Tigerstar may never meet Princess, and Princess may actually feel really upset by that fact. (But then again, I am actually pondering the thought of bringing Princess into the Clans!)**

 **Cloud x Bright will happen in my story! (and Brightheart was never injured in my story either!)**

 **Brightheart's first ever apprentice is Bramblepaw, although she may actually have more apprentices in the future!**

 **Things are going to exalt in the next chapter! So bare in mind that there will...be epicness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! My fellow readers! Long time no update huh? I hope that this chapter will make up for the long wait! And also I really have a headcanon now for 'Vision of Shadows' everyone who has read 'Hawkwings Journey' (Stop reading at the **** if you do not want spoilers for the fifth book series arc, Vision of Shadows along with Hawkwing's journey!)**

 **0*****0**

 **My headcannon is that since Echosong, of SkyClan is dead. And both her apprentices, Frecklewish and Finchpaw are missing, making SkyClan medicine cat-less...ya, that's totally a word!...then when SkyClan FINALLY joins the cats by the lake, then ThunderClan will allow one of their own medicine cats (hopefully Alderheart, rooting for this to happen!) cause ThunderClan has like, three? And Briarlight! Can't forget Briarlight! Medicine cats! And when that happens, Alderheart (hopefully) will do like Leafpool did with Puddleshine, go and stay with SkyClan until another medicine cat is made! And we all know that Twigpaw will go with him! I swear that she will cause Hawkwing is totally Twigpaw's and Violetpaw's father! It's all there! And whoever says that Violepaw and Twigpaw's parents are Echosong and Darktail? Get your eyes checked! What the heck? Were you born underneath a rock or something and your eyes make you read everything backwards? Anyway, that being said, Alderheart and Twigpaw will join SkyClan in order to help them, Twigpaw will grow closer to her father, and that will also stir up trouble between both Twigpaw and Violetpaw! Reason 1) SkyClan and Darktail's group have some serious rivalry issues...read Hawkwing's journey to understand why! Reason 2) Violetpaw is withdrawn to the idea of finding both her sisters and herself's parents, did you see how much she didn't care? Finding out she has a father, a living one at that, would cause some serious changes, good or bad? I think with Neddletail's influence Violetpaw maybe hurt by the fact that after all she has been through her father just shows up unannounced! Reason 3) Echosong only had one vision of one of Hawkwing's kits, Twigpaw, why is that? I don't know but I have a theory it has to do with Twigpaw joining SkyClan! Reason 4) Twigpaw and Violetpaw really left on bad terms in the end of 'Vision of Shadows' Thunder and Shadow…well that is all for now!**

 **0****0**

 **And on with the chapter! Review, fav, follow! You know the drill!**

 **Also look up ThunderClouds: Stormy Waters by StripedHatter really good story!**

 **And also for Fattycatty14 I love Thistlefang and Dawnheart! I plan to use them during either 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' (Which is the second arc) or the third arc...which is...power of three...right? Either way, they will exist in my story! Ivyshine, love the name, but I don't think I can use her any time soon...seeing as I have a lot of ideas for the upcoming series! I still want to use Thistlefang though! And I like the idea of Dawnheart! But don't worry, I'll try to keep Thistlefang to your liking! How about he be a ShadowClan cast off? Sort of like...a Bluestar thing...and tries to give them up to the biological parent but loses him! And being found by ThunderClan! XD I'll work on it! But love Thistlefang!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

"Firestar," Whitestorm meowed as soon as Firestar exited her den that morning. Firestar padded over towards her deputy, who was waiting for her near the entrance to the gorse tunnel. Brightheart and Cloudtail, and Brightheart's apprentice, Bramblepaw were waiting just a rabbit hop away. "I'm taking my patrol to hunt near Tallpines, do you want to take a patrol out near Sunningrocks?"

"Yes, I'll take, Graystripe, Cinderpelt and...Ferncloud," Firestar spotted the three cats in question already up and eating near the nettle patch together. "That should be enough cats to check the border."

"Alright then," Whitestorm meowed in departure while Firestar padded over towards the clump of cats.

"RiverClan border patrol? Sunningrocks." Firestar meowed as she padded up to the three, momentarily stopping to pick up a squirrel and coming to place it between Cinderpelt and Ferncloud and eat.

"I'm up for it," Graystripe said instantly, reminding Firestar that not so long ago, Graystripe used to be apart of RiverClan.

"So am I, I need to get out of camp or I'll go mad!" Cinderpelt agreed, while Ferncloud, who was a newly made warrior nodded in agreement as her mouth was stuffed with vole.

"Where's Leafpaw?" Firestar asked with interest, she hadn't seen any of her kits, besides Bramblepaw that morning.

"She, Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw, Brackenfur and Thornclaw are out hunting. I think they took Thornclaw along only so that they could get some training done, Sandstorm and Brackenfur been spending a lot of time together. I wouldn't put it past Sandstorm to be in the nursery come new-leaf." Ferncloud meowed after she swallowed her bit of vole.

"I don't either," Cinderpelt agreed. "Sandstorm is a very pretty and intelligent she-cat, my brother couldn't have done better."

"How do you feel about becoming an aunt?" Firestar asked curiously, she knew that for herself, she couldn't be prouder of Cloudtail as though he was her own kit. It was a thrilling experience to have kin in the family, and Cinderpelt had three other siblings, Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Brightheart.

"Truthfully," Cinderpelt's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I'm proud of my siblings, but between all of them, I'd be ducking for cover. Although I wouldn't mind mentoring one of them...no, I would be proud to mentor one of them."

"Well, If Brackenfur gets a move on then I promise one of Sandstorm's kits will be yours to mentor." Firestar promised, watching as Cinderpelt's eyes shined at the prospects.

"I hope they would be just as easy to mentor as Leafpaw, she's very dedicated." Cinderpelt meowed, blinking with fondness as she mentioned her apprentice. "I hope all my apprentices will be like Leafpaw."

"You want to mentor a lot of apprentices?" Ferncloud questioned, burying her bones in a sign of respect for the life that was taken to feed the Clan.

"Sure, I want to do all I can for my Clan. and mentoring is one thing that I can do. Besides, ever since I had Firestar for a mentor I wanted to be able to teach like her. I want at least four or three apprentices, before I settle down and have kits of my own, or maybe I could have an apprentice after I have my kits…" Cinderpelt tilted her head in thought.

"You want kits?" Graystripe meowed, his whiskers twitching with amusement. "That's all I'm hearing today, kits, kits, kits and more kits." 

"It's a nice subject to have," Ferncloud protested. "And I'm sure you can train another apprentice when you're done nursing kits. Or pull a Firestar, and do both at the same time!"

"Your right," Cinderpelt agreed, although it came out joking. "But I'm also thinking about becoming deputy someday, I suppose. I'm not very sure I'd become a deputy, but it's a nice thought to have."

"Everyone wants to be deputy at some point in their life, it's a pass and go kind of thing." Graystripe assured.

"But StarClan help us if Firestar makes you deputy." Ferncloud joked, rising with everyone else as they began padding through the gorse tunnel and up the side of the ravine.

"I'd stick with being the best warrior you can be, Cinderpelt," Firestar meowed back at the dark gray she-cat.

"Wouldn't you have wanted to be deputy?" Cinderpelt shot back teasingly at Ferncloud. Who looked thoughtful.

"No, I'm fine being a warrior. And besides, being deputy and nursing kits? I don't have Firestar's stamina." Ferncloud meowed, directly teasing ThunderClan's leader.

Firestar couldn't help the loud purr that she gave from Ferncloud's words as she emerged from the forest near Sunningrocks and paused to taste the air. The sun was rising behind her, sending long shadows from the forest toward the river. Several days had passed since Darkstripe had left ThunderClan, she reflected and so far the patrols had not brought any news of him, nor of ShadowClan cats in the territory. But something, deep inside Firestar knew that problems lay just beyond the Thunderpath, something was stirring and it frustrated her to not know what.

Graystripe, Cinderpelt and Ferncloud padded out of the trees behind her. "Smell anything?" Graystripe asked.

Firestar shrugged. "Only RiverClan cats. No more than I'd expect, this close to the border. But I want to make sure that they haven't been near Sunningrocks."

"We'll renew the scent markings," meowed Graystripe. "Come on, Cinderpelt."

"Need a paw to help you mark the border?" Cinderpelt teased, but trotted after the older warrior regardless. Ferncloud padding right behind the two, tail twitching with amusement as they left.

While her friends disappeared into the gullies among the rocks, Firestar remained where she was, carefully drawing the air over her scent glands. Though she was worried about ShadowClan, she had not forgotten RiverClan or their ambitious leader, Leopardstar. She had tried to retake Sunningrocks not long before, and Firestar would not be surprised if she decided to try again.

Not many moments passed before she detected fresh RiverClan scent. Instantly suspicious, she padded around the base of the rocks, only to relax a few moments later as she caught sight of Mistyfoot. She was alone, crouched at the very edge of the river and as Firestar watched she scooped a fish out of the water and killed it with one blow of her paw.

"Well done!" Firestar called.

Mistyfoot turned, saw her, and padded up the gently sloping bank as far as the border. Firestar went to met her there, glad to see that she still looked friendly in spite of the way she had left the ThunderClan camp. But she noticed with alarm that Mistyfoot had a look of sorrow and tiredness of a much older cat. It mustn't had been easy to reveal her heritage after all.

"How are you, Mistyfoot?" she meowed. "I hope there hadn't been any trouble."

"About me and Stonefur?" Mistyfoot replied, guessing her thoughts. She hesitated. "Stonefur told the Clan the truth about Bluestar," she meowed at last. "Some of them didn't like it. One or two of them won't talk to us at all now, and most of them are a bit uneasy with us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Firestar mewed. "What about Leopardstar? Has she said anything?"

"I could tell she wasn't pleased. She supported us in front of the Clan, but I think she has an eye on us all the same, to make sure we're still loyal."

"Of course you're loyal!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Yes, and the rest of the Clan will realize sooner or later…" Mistyfoot trailed off with a shrug. "It's only a matter of time. I know where my loyalties lie, I'm proud of Bluestar but I belong with RiverClan, always have, always will. It's where my family is after all."

"That's right, you have kits. How are they?" Firestar asked with interest, eyes pondering with curiosity when Mistyfoot hesitated.

"one died," Mistyfoot said, pain etched in clearly. "Perchkit, although Reedkit, Pikekit and Primrosekit are just fine."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Firestar said cenersioly, having lost a kit was hard on every queen.

"And what about your own?" Mistyfoot asked, changing the subject. "I seen Leafpaw, Mothpaw and Hawkpaw at the Gathering, but none of your other kits. You had more than three, am I correct?"

"I've had seven," Firestar said proudly, chin tilted up with pride as she continued. "Bramblepaw being the older, and his siblings, Leafpaw, Hawkpaw and Mothpaw as you know, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypaw and finally Spottedpaw."

"ThunderClan was blessed with a lot of kits." Mistyfoot meowed thoughtfully.

"It runs in my family, having large litters of kits." Firestar meowed, recalling Princess litter of five, and her own siblings five in total.

"That's understandable," Mistyfoot cut herself off at the sound of Graystripe's voice yowling her name. Firestar turned to see her friend bounding down the bank toward them with Ferncloud and Cinderpelt strolling lazily behind him.

"Hi, Mistyfoot," panted Graystripe as he came up. "How are Featherpaw and Stormpaw?"

"They're fine, Graystripe," replied Mistyfoot, with a purr of welcome for her former Clan mate. Though Graystripe's stay in RiverClan had been short, the two cats had become good friends, and Mistyfoot was always willing to give Graystripe news of his kits. "Featherpaw is turning into a great fighter. ThunderClan will have to watch out when she's made a warrior."

Graystripe let out a purr. "Well, she couldn't have a better mentor."

Firestar backed away while Graystripe and Mistyfoot discussed the two apprentices. Ferncloud and Cinderpelt padded up to her and Cinderpelt meowed, "We've renewed the scent markings, Firestar. There's no fresh RiverClan scent around the rocks."

"That's good," Firestar responded, nodding her head in thanks for their assistance. "I think that we got finished early, who about we hunt? I'm sure the Clan wouldn't say no to a little more fresh-kill."

"Great idea!" Cinderpelt purred, flicking her tail for Ferncloud to follow. "We can split up, me and Ferncloud and you and Graystripe. That way we won't all scare the prey away being in such a big group."

"That's very considerate," Firestar meowed, whiskers twitching in pride for her former apprentice who was making mature and thoughtful decisions. Firestar watched them disappear once again around Sunningrocks before padding back over towards Graystripe. "We're going to hunt for a bit, just letting you know." Firestar meowed, Graystripe gave a twitch of the ear in show that he had heard her, but kept talking to Mistyfoot. Firestar left them to it.

Stopping a bit away, she took in a drink of air. The air was crisp and carried the scent of magpie strongly in the air. Crouching down the stalked underneath a hazel bush, peering through its branches she could see the magpie napping amongst the twigs. Carefully, she glided up through the lower branches, positioning herself underneath the one that the bird was napping under. And, pushing off with her hind legs into a powerful leap, sank her claws into the magpie's body, sending the bird and herself crashing down towards the base of the bush where she bit its throat killing it before it could make a sound.

Firestar buried the bird right underneath the hazel bush, before padding more deeply into the shadows of the forest. She kept her nose to the air, tasting the scents, they were more faint than the magpie, and Firestar was beginning to think she had gotten lucky. Then from the corner of her eye, she turned to see in the shadows a long scale like form. _Snake,_ was the first thought that jumped into her mind. Instantly her thoughts winded back to her warrior ceremony, the snakes that piled on top of her as the blood clung to her fur, engulfing her. And the simple horror that she felt during it all. But wind blew over the shrub, making light filter over the form. Firestar instantly berated herself, it was just a curvy stick, and the scales were simply bark.

Although it did raise the question, what sort of darkness was to come?

After that day by the river and seeing Mistyfoot and the tree branch that looked like a snake. Firestar made certain to keep a regular stream of warriors protecting the borders, especially ShadowClan, she did not forget easily Darkstripe's betrayal and cohorts with a ShadowClan warrior. But all was quiet. And before she knew it time slipped past until the time of the next Gathering approached.

As the sun went down behind the thorn hedge, Firestar sat with Whitestorm beside the nettle patch, sharing fresh-kill before the journey.

"Who will you take to the Gathering?" the white warrior asked.

Firestar swallowed a mouthful of squirrel. "Not you, I think," she replied. "I haven't forgotten about Darkstripe and his involvement with ShadowClan. I don't know what is going on, but I don't want to risk anything happening here during the Gathering."

"I think you're right." Whitestorm swiped his tongue around his mouth as he finished his vole. "I don't like Darkstripe betrayal, nor will I attempt to understand why. But precautions are necessary if certain cats go back on their word or their old tricks."

Firestar suppressed a shunder at the thought of Tigerstar once again trying to take over ThunderClan. Even through countless seasons of peace between them, she couldn't fully suppress that feeling that something would give. "I'll take Ferncloud and Ashfur," Firestar decided. "They would be looking forward to their first Gathering as warriors. And Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Graystripe. That should leave you with enough fighting strength if uninvited cats try and pick a fight."

"You think he'll break the truce?" inquired Whitestorm.

Firestar flicked her ears as she pondered the question. "I dont know whats going through his head, one moment he's a hero and the next he's showing off. He might have helped saved Bluestar with the pack, and hasn't started anything, but you can never be too careful, " _Not to mention how angry he was when he found out Bluestar was the mother that gave up her kits, along with taking Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw away from me._ She thought on bitterly. But he did rescue her and Bramblepaw during the fire all those moons ago. And how he rescued her from getting torn apart by the dogs.

"I understand, Tigerstar isn't the cat I thought I knew. He changed so much recently, makes me wish I could go back to when I was a younger cat so that I could talk some sense into him." Whitestorm sighed. He paused for a moment, and then asked, "What about the apprentices-your kits? Are you taking any with you?"

Firestar shook her head. "Not this time, I haven't a clue what Darkstripe was planning with Jaggedtooth, and I don't plan to risk them in coming to the Gathering if whatever it was involved them."

"Nor would I," Whitestorm rumbled in agreement. "I wouldn't risk Sorrelkit, Rainkit or Sootkit if they were the ones being targeted, proof or no proof."

"But if it did come down to it, I'll just throw out that we had an agreement already. Our kits have already decided where they want to live, and he agreed to their choice. I'm not letting him bully me into giving up any of the ones I still have this time." Firestar said, a fierce edge to her voice.

Whitestorm nodded agreement. "Tigerstar should know that. Besides there's no question that he should demand the rest at such a time or place."

"Exactly," Firestar nodded, her eyes blinking gratefully at the older warrior. Happy for his agreement. "I won't let ThunderClan seem weak, not after Bluestar died protecting it."

"Let's hope not," Whitestorm got to his paws and stretched. "You're going to have a lively time tonight, Firestar. I'll go and tell the warriors you've chosen to be ready."

As he padded away, Firestar crouched down beside the nettles and finished her squirrel. There was going to be trouble at this Gathering. Firestar could bet the fur off her pelt that something was going to go wrong, what, she wasn't sure, but it felt almost as if StarClan themselves had whispered it in her ears. But Firestar wanted answers as well, what was Darkstripe planning with Jaggedtooth? Why? And what was Tigerstar thinking? And maybe, she would get to see Hawkpaw and Tawnypaw at the Gathering.

Firestar paused at the top of the hollow before leading her cats down to the Gathering. The night was still. Clouds were building up on the horizon, so that Firestar had begun to wonder if StarClan was going to hide the moon to show that it was not their will for the Gathering to take place.

But for now the moon rose high above the clouds, and the scent of cats drifted up to Firestar from the hollow below.

"Only WindClan and RiverClan so far," murmured Graystripe, who was crouched at Firestar's shoulder. "What's keeping ShadowClan?"

Firestar shrugged. "StarClan knows what Tigerstar is thinking, probably just late. Last minute emergency or something, probably."

She signaled with her slightly crooked tail and led her warriors as they raced down through the bushes and into the clearing at the center of the hollow. As Graystripe said, RiverClan and WindClan were the only ones so far. Firestar spotted WindClan's leader, Tallstar, seated with his deputy, Deadfoot, near the base of the Great Rock. Leopardstar was already on top, while Stonefur sat close beside his sister, Mistyfoot, who Graystripe went over to talk with.

"Greetings, Firestar," Tallstar mewed, dipping his head courteously as Firestar approached. "Tornear told me he met you on your way to Highstones. We grieve for Bluestar."

"So do her own Clan," Firestar responded, bowing her head in turn. "She was a noble leader."

"But you will be a worthy successor," meowed the black-and-white tom, surprising Firestar by the warmth of his tone.

"I-I hope to serve it even better in the future," Firestar stammered.

Tallstar nodded once more in response and sprang up to the top of the rock. Before following him, Firestar glanced around at her own cats. They were already circling among both WindClan and RiverClan warriors and beginning to exchange their news. Firestar was pleased to see that both ThunderClan and WindClan seeming friendly toward each other, even though past trifles have made waves, it's looks like Firestar found allies in WindClan, and RiverClan didn't seem hostile, not as much as the time with Sunningrocks anyway.

Waving with her tail toward Onewhisker and his apprentice, Gorsepaw, who were settling down to talk with Sandstorm and Brackenfur, Firestar jumped up to stand beside Tallstar on the Great Rock, Leopardstar on the other side of him.

She had stood here many times before, when she took Bluestar's place when she was ill from the fire, and also when she refused to participate in the Gathering. The view was breathtaking as ever, and the need to stand straight with head tilted upward in pride was swelling in her heart as the moonlight gleamed off of the eyes of the cats below who stared up at her.

"I see you have proceeded Bluestar," Leopardstar meowed from her place at Tallstar's other side. The RiverClan leader wasn't look at her though, but down below at the assembling cats. "Shame that Bluestar went so fast, she was a very, noble leader."

"Yes, quite a shame." Firestar agreed, but she wondered how much Leopardstar really meant those words.

"But I wonder where ShadowClan is?" Leopardstar continued, her amber eyes searching.

Tallstar's ear twitched as he added to the discussion. "Clouds threaten the moon," he pointed out. A trace of anxiety crossed his face. "Perhaps StarClan is angry."

Looking up, Firestar saw that the clouds she had noticed earlier were spreading farther across the sky. The air tasted damp, and her fur prickled with expectation. What did this mean? Was StarClan angry?

"I wonder if StarClan will call the Gathering off before it even begins." Leopardstar mussed, her head tilted upwards as well, watching the moon critically.

"I wonder-" Firestar began, stiffening with surprise as another body slithered to sit beside her. Firestart stiffened, cause this cat wasn't Tigerstar.

"What do you think you are doing?" The angry snarl came from the other side of Tallstar, it was Leopardstar who had noticed the added addition at the same time Firestar had. "Only leaders are allowed up here, your place is down below with the others."

But Firestar was kept rooted to the ground as she watched this newcomer. This wasn't a Clan cat, his scent reeked of Twoleg rubbish and crowfood to even resemble that of a Clan cat. The cat sitting beside her was a small black cat, Firestar could not imagine who he was; he looked more like a medicine cat than a warrior and Firestar could think with being so light footed that he could easily slip amongst the assembled cats with ease without getting caught...till now. But what kept Firestar rooted in place, was the horror that made her pelt stand on ends. This cat was wearing a collar. But not that of a pampered kittypet, no, this strangers collar was studded with teeth-the teeth of dogs, and... _cats_ teeth, too. Great StarClan! Who was this stranger?

"Who are you, you're not a Clan cat?" Leopardstar added on a second later, her dappled pelt rising in anger while Firestar was rooted in place and Tallstar was observing the situation with a critical eye.

Leopardstar's anger hissing, and the stranger's presence, had caused the attention of the cats below to be drawn toward the High Rock, their eyes trained on the scene unfolding before them, their eyes wide in alarm and surprise when they landed on the stranger.

"I said-" Leopardstar was cut off when the black tom turned ice chipped blue eyes upon the three leaders. The teeth glinting in the pale light of the moon, showing off their ferocity and...even his claws were enforced by dogs teeth!

"I heard," the black tom said coldly, making Firestar shiver from the quiet force of it. "I am Scourge, the leader of BloodClan," he meowed. "We come from Twolegplace. I have come with my Clan to your forest. In the town where we come from, there are many, many cats, and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest we won't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for our food. So I plan to make this forest BloodClans."

"What?" Tallstar demanded in outrage, his eyes glinting with rage. "You can't come into our forest can demand such things!"

"You are not the first cat to tell me that, and I assure you, that just like _ShadowClan_ you will fall as well." Scourge fixed the bristling white-and-black leader in place. And Firestar's sleek fire red pelt began to prickle up with dismay and fear, what did he mean about ShadowClan?

"What did you do to ShadowClan?" Leopardstar meowed in surprise, temporarily losing her anger in shock of finding out that this small black warrior had done something to ShadowClan.

"ShadowClan was easy to conquer, BloodClan has driven them out, just like I plan to do with the rest of you." Scourge replied cooly. "They were no match for BloodClan, and ran like mice. Just like the rest of you shall do. BloodClan has claimed ShadowClan territory for itself."

"ShadowClan...was driven out?" Firestar managed to get out, her pelt rippling with horror and also anger. If this cat had put one paw on Tawnypaw or Hawkpaw, but wait? What about Tigerstar? Did...did Scourge?

"Yes," Scourge eyes trailed to her, they were like ice, piercing into her soul with malice intent. Before zeroing in on the three remaining Clans below. Who were listening in shock, Firestar looked down amongst them, and spotted three cats amongst them, one she recognized as Jaggedtooth, who sat beside another cat. A huge black-and-white tom standing out visibly, he looked almost as big as Tigerstar, and he was muscular and battle-scarred. And on his, a calico she-cat that looked achingly familiar to Firestar but she just couldn't place her. To the crowd below he continued. "We are taking over this territory now," he went on. "I shall rule the forest as well as the town. But I understand that you may need some time to reflect on this. You have three days to leave-or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for your decision at dawn on the fourth day."

"Wait-you can't just," Firestar began, planning to reason with this cat. But she broke off as lightning stabbed down from the sky, a blazing claw of white fire that raked the forest. Thunder crashed overhead, drowning Firestar's words; it sounded as if the Great Rock itself were being torn up.

"That is were you are wrong, forest fool. I can, and if you do not comply when the time ends. You shall end up chased out or killed." stealthily and with grace Scourge leaped from the High Rock, his sleek fur brushing in between his two companions who flanked him as they silently stalked away through the parting Clan cats. Jaggedtooth just a pawstep behind.

Firestar, Leopardstar and Tallstar all three leaders shared shocked and bewildered looks, as lightning stabbed down again. A gust of wind buffeted the rock, almost carrying Firestar off her paws, and rain poured from the sky as the storm broke.

Almost blinded by the lashing rain, Firestar half jumped, half slithered down the side of the rock and streaked across the open ground to the shelter of the bushes, calling to her warriors as she went. Shaking rain from her pelt, she looked behind her to see Leopardstar gathering her warriors together, but Tallstar was actually following her with his deputy in tow.

"What what that all about?" Tallstar meowed with bewilderment, his eyes hug from the shock of events.

"Apparently ShadowClan had been run out by these BloodClan cats, and now they're coming after the rest of the forest." Firestar meowed, welcoming Brackenfur and Sandstorm.

"You don't plan to give in to BloodClan's demands, do you?" WindClan's leader asked, his eyes huge with concern.

"Never, the forest is where ThunderClan belongs and that is where they are staying….I don't know about RiverClan and WindClan but…" Firestar looked to Brackenfur who had glided up next to Sandstorm and was pressing against her for warmth. Then she looked towards Ferncloud and her brother, then finally Graystripe. "But ThunderClan will fight against this threat."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Tallstar meowed. "Because I feel the same way. Bluestar was right about you all along. Many cats thoughts you were too young and inexperienced when she made you her deputy, but I saw the potential the moment I first met you in that tunnel. And to know how willing you are to go for your Clan, the forest needs more cats like you."

Firestar bowed her head, humbled by the unexpected praise. "So-we'll fight together when time comes to face BloodClan?" she meowed.

Tallstar nodded gravely. "Take my advice, Firestar, and train your warriors as best as you can. When we refuse to leave, I think the forest will be in for a fight of its life. These snakes will bring blood to the forest, I have that feeling when I first laid eyes on this Scourge. But together, we'll be the fire that melts these ice hearted rogues."

Firestar stared at him in amazement. Tallstar could not have know of Bluestar's prophecy, nor of Firestar's vision of the blood and snakes. Yet, here Tallstar had almost replicated the prophecy. _Four will become one, Fire and Ice will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest._ Does that, does that mean that the Clans must band together? But ShadowClan was driven out? Did Fire and Ice mean the forest cats against BloodClan? And would...would BloodClan rule the forest? 

Gazing steadily at the noble black-and-white cat, Firestar meowed, "I swear by StarClan that my Clan will be the friend of yours, to fight this evil side by side."

"I swear it too," Tallstar replied solemnly. Firestar raised her head, calling out to her cats, RiverClan was already long gone and Firestar did not get the chance to ask in Leopardstar joining RiverClan to theirs, yet. She knew that this vow would run through their blood like cold fire until BloodClan had been driven from the forest-or until they lost their ninth lives trying.

"We should go home, and check on our cat's." Deadfoot meowed urgently, reminding Firestar that her Clanmates might be in danger.

"Good idea," Firestar agreed. "On the fourth day, don't forget."

"I won't," Tallstar meowed, dipping his head in parting. As Firestar gathered her cats together and quickly began the journey home, their paws slapping the wet ground as their fur plastered to their bodies.

Firestar led her cats home through a forest where every twig and fern dripped water under a clearing sky. Silverpelt glittered brightly, and Firestar raised her eyes to uttre a silent prayer; _Great StarClan, show me what to do._ She took in a deep breath of air, suddenly choking on the reek of ShadowClan.

"Its ShadowClan!" Ashfur announced the same instant Firestar opened her mouth to comment it to Graystripe. "What is their scent doing on ThunderClan territory."

"I don't know but its leading towards ThunderClan!" Ferncloud meowed in alarm. Firestar found with alarm that she was right, it was headed in the direction of ThunderClan, and staling.

"We need to go now!" Firestar meowed, racing off in the direction of camp, her Clanmates running hard behind her. She began to worry that Tigerstar might have attacked the camp, in order to claim the territory for his own Clanmates. But some of the panic, was deserting her when she emerged from the gorse tunnel to see that no traces of fighting cats were present. But what was present was badly hurt ShadowClan cats mingling around.

"Firestar!" it was Spottedleaf, pushing her way forward with Whitestorm. "Its ShadowClan, and Tigerstar has something to tell you!" the look in the pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat's eyes told her that it wasn't good news.

 **0o0o0o0**

 **And what do you think? Good? I want it to be slightly Cannon and realistic when making this chapter so I used a lot of dialogue throughout the book to make it fit! Don't worry about RiverClan, they will join eventually! And ShadowClan in ThunderClan, oh, boy! Not to mention that things are going to get epic throughout the whole thing! XD I hope you liked, so review!**

 **Trivia**

 **Its Firestar's fault for unintentionally baiting BloodClan into the forest.**

 **Vixen was the one to bring BloodClan into the forest. By tattling on the wonders of the forest.**

 **ShadowClan is in ThunderClan all because I wanted more Tiger x Fire and family bonding time!  
**

 **I also wanted more companion ship through ShadowClan and ThunderClan, they need Clan bonding!**

 **Yes, this marks the beginning of many ShadowClan and ThunderClan team ups in the future!**

 **Actually ThunderClan units itself with other Clans quit often!**

 **Well, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well my dear readers, long time with no update? I am sorry, I have been on to some things. And also I had a seizure in the shower (really embarrassing, seeing as I was in nothing but a towel when my mom found me!) so I been off of the computer for a while…(like, not phone wise cause I kept using my phone...its just my computer that has doc files on it!) but I haven't given up on this! I really am going to finish this and the others! (especially Firestar's quest and SkyClan's destiny...of what I like to call, sparks of fire!) anyway, I hope you enjoy...also quick question (please someone know the answer to this, cause I sure dont) what every happened to Creekfeather (you know, Rabbitleap, Plumwillow and Nettlesplash brother from SkyClan?) he doesn't show up at all in Hawkwing's journey...so is he Mistfeather? If so why change his name? I am so confused, so if you know anything tell me!**

 **And I also had another idea (like another Spin-off of Heart of Fire, I did have another idea where Bluestar did exile Fireheart and her kits! Well, what if ThunderClan was like BloodClan? Or BloodClan in general? And Firestar was sent there in (female form!) Instead of regular ThunderClan? And was chosen to right all the wrong that was BloodClan...still see Tigerclaw/star being part of the whole thing though (can't see Fireheart without him!) so basically Tigerclaw still being banished by Bluestar (cause of some reason, or Graystripe might have stepped up and stopped Tigerclaw or something I don't know!) and he joins BloodClan and he and Fireheart get together and plot the downfall of Scourge...etc… just an idea! XD also, yes, Squirrel, Leaf, Hawk, Bramble, Tawny, Moth and Spotted would still happen! Although Spottedpaw would become Spot! XD)**

 **Anyway, review!**

 **Also look up Blazing Souls by X-Mixer's Strange Library, you will not regret it! And if you do...well, you found something new that you don't like! But I like it! XD cause its original!**

 **Also check out my poll, for Brindlepaw's warrior name! Seeing as we are almost threw with 'The Darkest Hour' so far Brindleflower is in the lead, with Brindlefur just behind!**

 **0o0o0o0o**

Firestar briskly followed after Spottedleaf, her stomach a coil of anxiety and dread. Her eyes darted around at all the ShadowClan cats littering the clearing, most of them battle scarred and exhausted and weary. They must have fought with everything they had but it seemed like it was not enough, as it looked like the whole of ShadowClan was chased out of their territory, kits and elders alike.

Spottedleaf lead her through the fern tunnel to the medicine cat's den, and the first cat she saw was Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat. Who was crouched over Blackfoot, ShadowClan's deputy. As she drew near she let out a startled gasp, Hawkpaw stood awkwardly beside Blackfoot, a mess of cobwebs surrounding his forepaws.

"Hawkpaw," Firestar couldn't stop the gasp that left her. Her son instantly jumped in surprise before whipping his head towards the source and quickly rising to meet his mother mid way. "What had happened?" she questioned as she licked his ear, he looked like he was pulled through a briarpatch, what with scratches lining his chest and back.

"You should have seen the other cat," Hawkpaw replied dryly, although his ice-blue eyes shined with cold fire. "I left them with a scar to remember me by."

"You gave them quite the challenge," Blackfoot spoke up, his eyes narrowed ahead of him as he lightly snarled at a frustrated Runningnose who was tending to his wounds. Fireheart watched her son perk up at the deputy's praise, and realized that Blackfoot must be Hawkpaw's mentor.

"He's a born warrior, that's what he is." the voice came out with a grunt, but Firestar recognized that voice anyway. Turning her attention away from her son, Firestar came to look Tigerstar right in his amber eyes. The proud ShadowClan leader however, laid down with his head tucked into his paws, cobwebs covered him all over, his ears, nose, chest, back, legs, sides but the major one was his neck.

"Tigerstar, what happened?" Firestar demanded, coming to hover over him. His amber eyes looked up to her, making no move to rise, looking as if all his energy had been sucked out of him.

"Cats, a whole lot of them, came out of nowhere with no warning. We were caught off guard with their surprise attack and strength. They were ruthless, dangerous and left us no choice but to retreat," The last part was spat at, his fur rippling with anger and self disgust. "They call themselves BloodClan, Boulder, one of my warriors can tell you more. He used to be a member of them long ago, before joining ShadowClan."

"We know," Tigerstar looked up with surprise in his eyes as Firestar recalled the Gathering. "They told us about driving off ShadowClan, and how he threatened us with driving us off. He gave us a choice of either leaving and finding a new home. Or staying and fighting...we have three before we give him his answer."

"The fox-dung," Tigerstar hissed quietly, his shoulders rippling as he sat up but he did not show any indication that he was in pain, although Firestar's eyes were focused on his neck wound.

"WindClan agreed to stand beside ThunderClan and fight, will ShadowClan do the same?" Firestar knew Tigerstar answer before the great tabby even said it.

"ShadowClan won't be chased off so easily next time, BloodClan attacked without a proper cause, and so," Tigerstar gave her a stern look. "We'll be glad to teach them not to mess with ShadowClan again."

"So I take it you'll fight alongside ThunderClan and WindClan?" Firestar asked, her eyes shining with hope as she gazed at the strong dark tabby.

"Always," Tigerstar replied, but Firestar couldn't help that his words mean something deeper than Clan unity.

"Good, cause I would have thought less of you if you didn't," Blackfoot snorted from were he sat, a dark-ginger she-cat that Firestar saw occasionally around both the deputy and leader by his side, gave the jet-black pawed deputy a hard shove, making his hiss at her. Although Runningnose did look admiringly at her.

"ShadowClan would always listen to you Tigerstar, you brought us out of dark times and made us strong again. We'll fight now with both ThunderClan and WindClan if needed." she declared strongly, making Blackfoot roll his eyes. But he didn't argue with her words.

"ShadowClan will fight," Tigerstar declared, dipping his head to both this deputy and supporter. "May ShadowClan seek shelter in ThunderClan till then? So that we can prepare one-another for the upcoming battle, we can exchange training methods and fighting techniques for the coming battle."

"That seems the most logical solution," Firestar agreed, already she knew she couldn't turn out these cats. Reason being that they had kits, and that Tawnypaw and Hawkpaw are her as well, and that ShadowClan had nowhere else to go besides Carrion Place that carried disease. But she wouldn't let them run her over. "But only on the sole promise that ShadowClan will listen to _my_ orders, even you Tigerstar must listen to them."

Tigerstar looked surprised and a little taken back, but a spark of pride flashed in his eyes as he dipped his head. Regardless of his deputy's frustrated snarl. "I can understand your reason for demanding so, my Clan will be your Clan, but only," he added in a more challenging way. "For the upcoming battle, then when we chase away BloodClan once and for all, our Clan shall return home."

"That seems fair," Firestar agreed, turning her head she signaled for Spottedleaf to follow her as she padded back into the clearing. Her cats were warily watching the ShadowClan cats from the sidelines, a few standing in defense as if the ShadowClan were going to pounce at any second. But ShadowClan looked to drained to do much in the way of fighting, only drawing themselves up the best they could.

Firestar gave a nod towards Whitestorm as she leaped up onto the High Rock, and yowled the summoning for the cats below. Both ShadowClan and ThunderClan gathered below, carefully keeping apart for the time being. "Cats of ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Firestar began, addressing both Clans. "A serious threat has come to the forest, they call themselves BloodClan and demand our forest and territories," yowls of outrage came from both parties, ShadowClan looking the most hateful. "But we are not going to stand for it. Tigerstar had agreed to join in the fight against these enemies, Tigerstar had agreed to fight alongside ThunderClan and WindClan. And I have agreed to allow ShadowClan to stay and prepare for the upcoming battle, we shall share the same dens, the same prey, and train together, and ShadowClan will help in the case of preparing as if ThunderClan is part of their own Clan. ShadowClan, until the battle has been fought, you shall follow my orders and if there's any complaint you come to me, Tigerstar-" meows of surprise and shock came from the ShadowClan cats, even some of the ThunderClan cats looked shocked that Tigerstar would willingly give up power to a rival Clan.

"Tigerstar would never do such a thing," Firestar looked down to find the source of the voice, and she fought down her hackles as she recognized Darkstripe. So he went to Tigerstar had he?

"It's true, I was there when Tigerstar agreed!" Spottedleaf spoke up, her voice challenging Darkstripe. Spottedleaf, from Firestar's view point from the High rock, could see her tending to a ShadowClan queens kits, Mothpaw right beside her and so was Littlecloud. And the pretty tortoiseshell she-cat obviously hadn't forgot about Darkstripe's stunt in trying to kill Sorrelkit. In fact most of ThunderClan was giving the dark warrior nasty and threatening glares.

"Prove it!" Darkstripe snarled in her direction, Spottedleaf's lip curled back as Mothpaw jumped to her paws, looking ready to meet Darkstripe in battle. Although the pretty golden tabby had no experience yet in battle training.

"We can prove it!" The dark ginger she-cat from before heard Darkstripe and spoke up, Blackfoot and Hawkpaw right behind her. "We were there as well, Tigerstar had agreed that ShadowClan would join with ThunderClan for the time being, to make it stronger. And that means that you, Darkstripe will listen as well!"

"Russetfur you-" Darkstripe had an insult at the tip of his tongue but it died when Tigerstar in question walked out from behind his son.

"Listen to Russetfur, she speaks the truth," Tigerstar rasped, his voice scratch but held himself with pride and importance. "ShadowClan listens to ThunderClan now, we are apart of them as of now. If that is a problem with any ShadowClan cats, then follow my orders to follow Firestar's." The murmurings of the ShadowClan cats slowly began to die down, but Darkstripe didn't look able to accept it.

"Accept the orders of a kittypet?" Darkstripe yowled in disbelief. Eyeing Tigerstar with fury and hurt. "Have you gone mad?"

"There is no greater cat to follow than Firestar," Sandstorm spoke up in defense of her friend and leader. "Not even Tigerstar could do better!"

"Firestar has shown great courage and dedication to ThunderClan," Whitestorm added his voice to his former apprentices. "No cat can deny that she has lead us well in dark times as well as good, can any cat truly think of a moment she hasn't prospered in her leadership?"

Whitestorm was a very well known warrior, and very popular amongst the older generation and well looked up to from the younger. ShadowClan began to mutter quietly amongst themselves, taking in the white warriors words.

"And that is why I have no fear of Firestar, _temporarily_ , looking after ShadowClan as we fight a much bigger threat." Tigerstar's voice rose all to hear, challenging all cats to say otherwise.

"You got bee's in your brain if you think I'm listening to a _kittypet_!" Darkstripe meowed, his eyes turning up towards Firestar, a hot glare in his eyes. But his words directed at Tigerstar. "You've changed Tigerstar, you're not the cat you used to be!"

"Sometimes change is a good thing," Tigerstar rumbled, his eyes burning embers as he gazed up at Firestar as well. But whereas Darkstripe's were full of hate, Tigerstar's was filled with calm acceptance and peace. "A lot of ShadowClan were once outsiders, rogues and loners. Firestar was born outside the Clan as well, and joined ThunderClan just as rogues and loners have. And they all becomes great warriors, does anyone say otherwise?"

"Of course not!" Tallpoppy, a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat called out, she was crouched over two of her kits her eyes burning in regards to the comment. "If it hadnt been for Tigerstar and his companions, ShadowClan would have been destroyed and mostly take the remainder of my kits!"

"If it hadn't been for Firestar and Spottedleaf, I wouldn't have been able to make it back to ShadowClan and heal them. And become a medicine cats apprentice!" Littlecloud called out from beside Mothpaw, who looked thankfully towards Spottedleaf. Who dipped her head, her amber eyes shining with thanks.

"There are worst cats to be following," Blackfoot meowed, his eyes overcasting in shadows. "I know from experience, and following a ThunderClan leader...isn't such a bad choice compared to others." The ShadowClan deputy wasn't praising Firestar, although he also didn't seem to disregard her or disrespect her either.

"We'll fight alongside ThunderClan," Russetfur meowed, getting agreeing yowls from the surrounding ShadowClan cats. "There are strength in numbers!" Firestar looked on as the she-cat spoke to her Clanmates, and Firestar saw true leadership in the way she spoke.

 _If she was leader, ShadowClan would be just as great,_ Firestar thought. Admiring her for a second before turning her attention down towards Darkstripe again.

"I haven't forgotten about what you have done, Darkstripe," Firestar practically spat at him. "I once told you if you don't like being led by a _kittypet_ , then you can leave!" agreeing meowed rose from ThunderClan, and Goldenflower made it a point to stand outside the nursery on guard.

Darkstripe kept glaring up at Firestar, before turning tail and pushing his way out of the huddled Clan cats. Disappearing through the gorse tunnel for the last time. Firestar briefly wondered where he was going to go now, before deciding that she couldn't give a rat's tail where he went.

"Good riddance," Hawkpaw could be heard from where he sat next to his mentor. "He was as useful as a dead toad." Blackfoot gave a snort at his apprentices comment, and did not rebuke him for it.

"Whitestorm and Blackfoot will work together to arrange patrols, border, hunting and training." Firestar decided, glancing at both deputy's who nodded. "I would like extra patrols around ShadowClan borders especially, if Scourge decides to attack before the three days are up, I don't want us to be caught napping."

"We won't be ambushed again," a ShadowClan warrior meowed, setting off a definite chorus of yowls from ShadowClan. And Firestar had to admire their strength and determination to not again be defeated.

Whitestorm flicked his tail in agreement at both Firestar and the ShadowClan cats words. "Consider it done."

Firestar could see that her deputy's calm efficiency had encouraged the rest of ThunderClan, and Blackfoot himself was remaining calm in the face of danger, and she went on quickly before fears and doubts would creep into the minds of the assembled cats. "Next, every cat in the Clan must be prepared to fight."

"Even the kits?" That was Sorrelkit, springing eagerly to her paws. "Can we be in the battle? Can we be apprentices?"

In spite of the danger they were in, Firestar suppressed a purr of amusement. "No, you're too young to be apprentices," she told Sorrelkit gently. "And I can't take you into battle. But if BloodClan win's, they'll come here, and you'll need to be able to defend yourselves. Sandstorm, Brackenfur, you both will be responsible for training the kits...if ShadowClan agrees." She found it fair to ask ShadowClan for consent as well, seeing as she didn't want to dictate them. Tallpoppy looked down at her two eager kits, before nodding her head in agreement.

"It's alright with me, Firestar," Tallpoppy agreed, looking over at Sorrelkit and her siblings and shaking her head with amusement at their eagerness as well.

"Excellent," Firestar meowed. Looking at Sandstorm and Brackenfur for their agreement.

"Well take care of it, Firestar," Sandstorm's green eyes flashed with approval at Sorrelkit and her littermates, Sootkit and Rainkit, along with Tallpoppy's own who scampered over to join them. "They'll be able to give BloodClan a nasty surprise by the time we're finished with them."

"Apprentices will train together and supervised with two warriors, one from each Clan," Firestar went on. "As for the rest of you,"-Firestar's gaze swept the clearing-"Warriors, elders, queens and apprentices from all Clans, you have three days to prepare. Graystripe, Russetfur, will you both supervise a training program?"

Her friends eyes flashed over towards the surprised dark ginger she-cat, before looking up at Firestar. "No problem, Firestar." Russetfur also nodded her consent, looking pleased to be called upon.

"Get a couple of more warriors to help both...and rotate the training sessions so Whitestorm and Blackfoot have enough cats for patrols, and for hunting." Glancing around, she spotted the medicine cats gathered together. "Spottedleaf, are you and the others ready to look after the wounded?"

Privately, Firestar knew there was no need to ask two trained medicine cats this question; she never known Spottedleaf _not_ to be ready, but she knew it would reassure the other cats to hear her say out loud.

The soft, understanding look Spottedleaf shared with Runningnose gave Firestar the impression that she caught onto what Firestar was doing. "Everything's prepared," she replied. "And between all four of us, we'll be able to cover more ground once the fighting starts."

"Great," Firestar meowed, pleased for the medicine cats readiness. "ShadowClan warriors may rest where they can, Tallpoppy, you can move into the nursery and the apprentices have enough room for the ShadowClan apprentices. Now eat, and get a good sleep tonight," she ordered. "Tomorrow we'll begin and in three days we'll be ready to show Scourge and his Clan that our forest will never be theirs for the taking."

Firestar waited till the yowls of agreement calmed down before jumping down from the rock. Quickly she padded over towards Tigerstar, they had a lot to discuss. "We need to talk," Firestar meowed, her eyes looking up to the great tabby warrior as he regarded her calmly from where he sat.

"Yes, we do. But I have someone that may help us in knowing about our enemies," Tigerstar said, surprising Firestar, who tilted her head in confusion. "Boulder! Come here a moment!" Firestar watched as a skinny gray tom with a ragged ear padded towards them, lightly stepping around cats as he came to stand before them. "Boulder," Tigerstar addressed the tom, "Tell Firestar what you know."

The ShadowClan warrior looked tired and haunted as he met Firestar's gaze. "I belonged to BloodClan once," he confessed. "I left many moons ago, but still I would never forget Scourge, he is ruthless and pure malicious. Him and his cronies, he cares for no one but himself...well, maybe Viper? But even she was smart enough to leave, but I saw her again during the fight. Standing with Scourge and Bone, I bet that she was the one that influenced Scourge into coming into the forest, she knew a lot of the problems cats faced in Twolegplace, lack of food and constant threats of Twolegs. But I never thought that they would actually come to the forest. BloodClan is a deadly threat, and we'll be facing cats that won't hesitate to kill. And I can't blame any cat that wouldn't, I mean, some cats thought it would be safer to join Scourge. Jaggedtooth for one." Boulder's voice grew bitter. "It would be worth fighting BloodClan to get my claws into that traitors fur."

"Do you suppose that even with the combined efforts of WindClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan that it wouldn't be enough to stop Scourge and his cats?" Firestar asked with disbelief.

"I never said that," Boulder shook his head quickly. "Just that Scourge isn't a cat to take lightly, and we'll need all the help and skill we can get in chasing him off."

"What do you suppose we do about that information?" Tigerstar asked, his eyes not once taking his eyes off of Firestar while Boulder was talking, seemed waiting, judging her reaction.

"I think we should ask RiverClan if they would fight with us," Firestar meowed after a moment, voicing her thoughts on the matter. "As Boulder said, we need all the help we can get. And what better ally than having in common the same common threat?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Tigerstar echoed. "RiverClan is the enemy of BloodClan, same with all of us forest cats. I'm sure Leopardstar will agree to joining us in fighting off this threat."

"So recruiting RiverClan seems like the best option," Firestar finished, sharing a look with Tigerstar who dipped his head in agreement. They sat for a moment in awkward silence before Firestar declared. "We'll start the training tomorrow, so tonight eat and rest." Firestar got to her paws and quickly padded across the clearing before Tigerstar could say anything else. Glancing around, Firestar caught sight of another cat that was plaguing her thoughts as she quickly changed course towards the tortoiseshell apprentice.

"Tawnypaw!" Firestar exclaimed, her daughter looked ruffled but not seriously hurt, she was surrounded by her siblings, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Bramblepaw and Spottedpaw. "You're alright!"

"Of course!" Tawnypaw puffed out her chest with pride, but returned the warm greeting from her mother who nuzzled the top of her daughter's head.

"You must have gave those BloodClan cats quite the scare." Firestar said lightly, barely concealing the panic and fear underneath her words.

"Don't worry, you have back up this time," Squirrelpaw declared. "And when BloodClan comes making their demands, well rip the fur right off them."

"ShadowClan dosen't need support from other Clans!" declared a dark ginger apprentice who sat next to another ShadowClan apprentice whose side was caked in cobwebs, looking uninterested.

"Really, you could have fooled me." Squirrelpaw says dryly with a bit of mockery in her voice. Leafpaw looking more thoughtful, glanced at Tawnypaw apologetically, but the tortoiseshell she-cat didn't seem fazed.

"Knock it off, Rowanpaw," Tawnypaw meowed, rolling her eyes. And more quietly, so that her brother could hear. "He thinks so highly of himself, someday, someone is going to make crowfood of him from how big his ego is."

"His attitude shall be his doom." Bramblepaw agreed, rolling his own eyes at the dark ginger tom who was glaring at Squirrelpaw.

"Go easy on him," Tawnypaw defended her Clanmate, if only out of loyalty to her new Clan, although there was no spit. "His mentor stayed behind and joined BloodClan after all."

"What about your own mentor?" Leafpaw asked, looking interested. And Firestar looked as well as her kits in the direction where Tawnypaw had pointed, she pointed to a small brown tom whose ear was wrapped in cobwebs who sat amongst his Clanmates.

"My mentor's Oakfur, he's okay," Tawnypaw shrugged. "Hawkpaw got Blackfoot though, ShadowClan deputy. Can you believe that?" There was a hint of jealousy, although it was quickly followed by a shrug of indifference. "Still better at hunting than him though."

"Of course, frogs don't stand a chance." Squirrelpaw joked, making Tawnypaw mockingly glare at her sister.

"Enough about hunting frogs, it's time that you all get some sleep," Firestar meowed, flicking each of her kits ear's with her tail. "We have a lot of prepare for in the morning, and you'll need every bit of sleep to have energy for it."

"You're old nest is still there," Leafpaw meowed, her amber eyes shining. "You can sleep in it!" Tawnypaw rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm, but couldn't stop the happy glint in her eyes as she followed after her tabby sister.

Firestar waited a moment where she was, watching her kits, and the ShadowClan apprentices enter the ThunderClan apprentices den. She wondered, briefly, if Tawnypaw missed sleeping in her old nest as much as Leafpaw missed having her tortoiseshell sister sleep next to her. But those thoughts could wait, she needed her own sleep for when morning came, there was a lot to do and such a small amount of time to do it in.

It came out as a surprise then, when Firestar emerged from her den the following morning, the camp was already full of activity with both ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats working together. Mousefur was leaving at the head of a patrol. Sandstorm and Brackenfur were rounding up Willowpelt's three kits, and Tallpoppy's two, all five bounced around the ThunderClan warriors legs in wild excitement cuffing each other as both Sandstorm and Brackenfur herded them out toward the gorse tunnel on their way to the training hollow. Brightheart and her apprentice Bramblepaw following after, with Squirrelpaw, and the ShadowClan apprentice Rowanpaw behind them. Cinderpelt passed them at the entrance to the camp with Thornclaw and Leafpaw just behind, a piece of fresh-kill in each of their jaws.

Firestar spotted Whitestorm with Tawnypaw and another ShadowClan apprentice beside the thorn wall that surrounded the camp, and padded across to join them. The white warrior came to meet her.

"I'm getting these two to inspect the defenses and patch any gaps," he meowed. "If BloodClan get this far…." He stopped, his blue eyes worried.

"Good idea." Firestar suppressed a shiver at the thought of BloodClan breaking into the camp. "Do you know where Tigerstar is?" She asked, her eyes roaming the camp, but not finding the ShadowClan leader.

"Went out with Cloudtail and Hawkpaw," Whitestorm meowed, his eyes looking thoughtful. "He seems to want to do all he can to help prepare, injured or not."

She hummed agreement before turning sharply at the sight of movement in the gores tunnel, and flashed a glance of astonishment at Whitestorm as Ravenpaw appeared, followed by Barley. The black-and-white loner had never been to ThunderClan camp before. But Ravenpaw seemed to be in shock over the fact of seeing ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats sitting and working together.

Leaving her deputy to finish instructing the apprentice, Firestar padded quickly towards them in order to calm Ravenpaw down before he had a heart attack. Ravenpaw turned his gaze onto Firestar's approaching form before hurrying towards her, but Barley lagged behind, glancing warily around, as if he wasn't sure of a welcome.

"ShadowClan cats?" Ravenpaw meowed in astonishment, his eyes roaming around. "Did you-"

"No, we didn't get over run," Firestar assured quickly, seeing some of the tension ease from Ravenpaw's shoulders. "In fact, I'm temporary leader." it seemed like a shock to Ravenpaw, and it showed. But Firestar carried on no the less. "What are you doing here? Although not unwelcomed."

"We have to talk to you," Ravenpaw blurted out, although taking a glance once more around. "Last night we met Onewhisker on the border of his territory and he told us about Scourge and BloodClan." The raven-colored fur on his shoulders bristled once more. "We want to help, but more important, Barley has some information for you."

"I'm glad that you came all this way," Firestar said as she dipped her head. "And we're grateful for any help we can get. Perhaps you'd better come to my den."

Barley relaxed at Firestar's friendly greeting, and the two loners followed Firestar to the hollow beneath the Highrock. Early-morning sunshine slanted through the entrance and into the peaceful den. Firestar could almost forget the threat from Scourge and his bloodthirsty followers. But the serious expressions of her visitors reminded her all to clearly of the shadow over the future of the forest.

"What is it?" she prompted, once the two loners were settled.

Ravenpaw was gazing around him with an almost awestruck look-Firestar guessed he was remembering Bluestar, and maybe wondering at how the apprentice who had trained with him had come to take the former leader's place. Barley, however, looked uneasy, crouching with his paws tucked under him as he began to speak.

"I was born in Twolegplace," he began quietly. "I know too much about Scourge and his warriors. I...I suppose you could say I was once a member of BloodClan."

Firestar's interest quickened, and Firestar wondered what information Barley had that Boulder did not. "Go on."

"The first thing I remember is playing with my littermates on a patch of waste ground," Barley explained. "Our mother taught us to hunt and find food among Twoleg rubbish. Later on she showed us how to defend ourselves."

"Your mother mentored you?" Firestar asked, surprised. "All of you?"

Barley nodded. "BloodClan doesn't have a proper system of mentors and apprentices. It's not like a Clan at all in the way you forest acts understand it. Most cats listen to Scourge because he's the strongest and the most vicious, and Bone is a kind of deputy, insofar as he carries our Scourge's dirty work."

"Bone?" Firestar asked. Recalling the cats that were with Scourge at the Gathering. "It that a big black-and-white cat? He was there at the Gathering."

"That sounds like him, yes." The loner's voice was filled with disgust. "He's almost as bad as Scourge. Any cats who don't do as they're told are chased off, if they're lucky, or more likely killed."

Firestar stared at him. "But what about caring for kits and elders?"

Barley shrugged. "As she-cat's mate will probably hunt for her while she's nursing kits," he mewed. "Even Scourge realizes that if there are no kits, sooner or later there's no Clan. But elders, or cats who are sick or injured-well, they're left to fend for themselves. It's kill or be killed, hunt or starve. There's no room for weakness."

Firestar felt every hair on her pelt bristled as the though of a Clan that did not care for cats who were in need, where cats who had given good service were allowed to die if they could not care for themselves. If ThunderClan was anything like BloodClan, then a lot of cats wouldn't be here today. Firestar didn't know what they would have done without Yellowfang and Spottedleaf, and she would be horrified to think what would happen to Sorrelkit and her littermates.

"Then why does any cat follow Scourge?" she burst out.

"Some of them enjoy killing." Barley's tone was cold and his eyes were bleak, staring at something Firestar could not see. "And others are too scared to do anything else. You can't lead your own life in Twolegplace if you're not a kittypet with a Twoleg nest to go to. Either you're with Scourge or against him, and cats who are against him don't last long."

Ravenpaw shifted closer to his friend and pressed his muzzle comfortingly against his flank. "That's why Barley left," he meowed. "Tell Firestar about it, Barley."

"There's nothing much to tell." Barley flinched, shrinking from some dark memory. "I couldn't bear what Scourge was doing, so one night I slipped away. I was terrified that Scourge or his warriors would catch me, but I reached the edge of Twolegplace and crossed the Thunderpath. I scented cats in the forest, but at the time I thought they would be just like Scourge and his lot, so I kept away from them. And finally I came to a farm, where it seemed I could live unchallenged. The Twolegs leave me in peace. They have no use for their mice."

He fell silent while Firestar thought rapidly. Barley was more informative than Boulder had been and his words confirmed what she had already known as well, that Scourge was a violent and dangerous enemy.

"Scourge _must_ have weaknesses," she meowed to Barley, feeling a bit choked. "There must be some way of defeating him."

Barley met her eyes and leaned towards her. "His one great strength is his one great weakness," he replied. "Scourge and his warriors don't believe in StarClan."

Firestar wondered what he meant. Scourge wouldn't have recollection of such a thing like StarClan, so how could he be defeated by something so trivial to him? What was Barley trying to tell her?

"BloodClan has no medicine cat," Barley went on. "I've already told you, they don't care for the sick, and if they don't believe in StarClan, there aren't any signs that could be interpreted."

"Then...they don't follow the warrior code?" That had been a stupid question, Firestar realized as soon as the words were out. Everything Barley had told her, everything he had seen for himself of the way Scourge and his cats behaved, confirmed that. "And you're telling me that's a weakness? All it means is they can do as they like, with no code of honor to stop them."

"That's true," Barley admitted. "But think, Firestar. Without the warrior code you might be just as bloodthirsty as Scourge. You might even be better at fighting him. But without the belief in StarClan-what are you then?"

He met Firestar's jade green eyes steadily. Firestar's head reeled. After what Barley had told her she dreaded BloodClan even more, and yet somewhere in her mind there was a faint spark of hope, as if StarClan were trying to tell her something that she couldn't understand-or not yet.

"Thank you, Barley," she meowed. "I'll think about what you've told me. And I won't forget that you tried to help us."

"That's not all we'll do." Ravenpaw rose to his paws. "Onewhisker told us that you're meeting Scourge in battle in three days-two days, now. When you do, we'll both be with you."

Firestar stared at him, mouth open. "But you're loners," she began. "It's not your quarrel…"

"Come on, Firestar," Barley mewed. "If Scourge and his gang take over the forest, how long do you think we would last? It wouldn't take them a quarter moon to find our barn and all the plump mice. We'd have the choice of getting out or being killed."

"We'd rather fight for our friends," Ravenpaw added quietly. His eyes shining with emotion as he gazed at Firestar. "And I want to help you the same way you helped me."

"Thank you." Firestar felt humbled by the depth of loyalty the two loners were showing to her. "All the Clans will honor you."

Barley snorted. "I don't know about that. All I want is a quiet life-but I won't get it until BloodClan is dealt with."

"None of us will." Firestar's ears twitched in agreement. "There's no hope for any of us while Scourge is in the forest."

"We're glad that we can help," Ravenpaw meowed, dipping his head, his eyes more clearer now. "And thank you for giving us this chance to stand beside ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan," Firestar corrected, her eyes flickering outside her den at the noise of her Clanmates. "ShadowClan was chased out and came to ThunderClan to seek shelter, Tigerstar agreed to allow me to take charge of his Clan as well as my own during his stay. So don't worry about him." Firestar assured, but Ravenpaw didn't even flinch this time at the mention of Tigerstar. His former mentor who tried to kill him in the past.

"I'm not afraid of Tigerstar anymore," Ravenpaw said, a hard edge to his voice as his amber eyes glowing with...with a look of confidence Firestar saw so many times in both Tigerstar and Bramblepaw's eyes.

"And you ever no reason to be, either." Firestar said, pleased that her friend has overcome his irrational fear and has gained control once more of his life.

"Come on, Ravenpaw," Barley meowed after a moment of silence. "We should be getting back. We'll meet up again for the battle." Barley promised, and Firestar nodded.

"I guess this is good-bye, until we meet again...next time on a more grim note." Firestar meowed as an afterthought. But neither tom said anything besides meowing their own good-byes, and Firestar saw them to the gorse tunnel.

As she saw them pad up the ravine, Firestar stiffened as she saw Tigerstar, Hawkpaw and Cloudtail return from their patrol. She wanted to yowl and the horrible timing, and it didn't help that both Ravenpaw and Tigerstar deliberately stopped beside each other. She wanted to yowl at Tigerstar to leave her friend alone, but Cloudtail was already stopping in front of her to give their report.

So with a silent prayer to StarClan to let the two tom's part ways in peace, she asked Cloudtail. "Any news?"

Cloudtail nodded, the white warrior looking serious. "We've been along the ShadowClan border as far as Fourtrees," he reported gruffly. "There's a reek of BloodClan coming from ShadowClan territory. You get the foul stink in your nose even from across the Thunderpath, I don't see how ShadowClan can stand living there when I can barely stand the smell of them outside my den."

"The complaint of scents in camp aren't important right now, Cloudtail," Firestar reminded.

"Ya, of course," Cloudtail meowed, continuing. "Anyway, it seems that BloodClan is inhabiting ShadowClan's territory, still can't see how they can stand the smell...I suppose Twolegplace smells even worse than ShadowClan if they would willingly want to live there." Cloudtail mussed.

"Cloudtail," Firestar said in warning.

"I know, I know," Cloudtail meowed back, rolling his eyes. "There doesn't seem like their trespassing, they stay over on the other side of the Thunderpath all right...but, I wouldn't risk it. Best to kept wary, am I right? Or am I right."

"I highly doubt you think before you speak." Hawkpaw meowed, looking innocent as Cloudtail flicked him over the ear with his bushy white tail.

"You're right, we can't trust BloodClan, _Especially not after what Barley and Ravenpaw had told me!"_ Firestar glanced up once more, to see that Ravenpaw had a look of peace and acceptance on his face. Although Firestar highly doubted that the sleek black warrior would ever truly forgive Tigerstar for chasing him out of his home and putting him through such hardship and pain. The black loner certainly looked more comfortable around Tigerstar, and speaking of. The great tabby looked both impressed and content, both cats gave a final nod of their heads before Tigerstar came bounding down the ravine while Ravenpaw continued on, both their heads and tails held high.

"What was that all about?" Firestar demanded as soon as the tabby joined them.

"Just a conversation long overdue," Tigerstar replied, and didn't continue further. But that didn't stop Firestar from casting him suspicious glances every now and again.

"Thanks, Cloudtail," she meowed, turning to her nephew. "Go and get something to eat. You deserve it."

With a flick of his tail, Cloudtail disappeared into the gorse tunnel, Hawkpaw close behind him. But Tigerstar lingered as they stood watching them go, and when the tip of Hawkpaw's tail had vanished she turned to the ShadowClan leader.

"How are you feeling?" Firestar asked, her eyes training to his neck, there was a faint pink line across his throat that his thick tabby fur just barely concealed from the unknowing eyes.

"Better," Tigerstar replied, his amber eyes shining as he gazed at Firestar. "And what about you?"

"I'm fine," Firestar meowed, feeling a bit uncomfortable underneath the great tabbies scrutiny. "Why you ask? You're the injured one."

"It's not all about physical wounds we must focus on," Tigerstar reminded, jerking his head up towards the ravine. "You were going up to check on the progress of the apprentices and warriors, am I right?"

"Err, yes," Firestar meowed, padding around Tigerstar and she couldn't foreign any type of surprise when he came to climb effortlessly beside her. They saw Graystripe and Russetfur standing on a jutting slab of rock overlooking the apprentices. Both cats perked up at the sight of their respected leaders approach.

"How is it going?" Firestar asked, looking between both Graystripe and Russetfur.

"Slight complications with some of the cats working together," Graystripe replied. "Most stubborn and reluctant, but luckily Russetfur here is more stubborn than a badger and has the sharp tongue of an adder that whips them into shape!" the last part was put jokingly, and Russetfur simply responded with a twitch of her whiskers.

"But things are progressing nonetheless," Russetfur put in, her head held high. "Before we're done, BloodClan would be wishing they stayed being in their Twoleg garbage.

"At any rate," Graystripe went on, "We're the best fighting force this forest has ever seen." His eyes widened as his gaze feel on Squirrelpaw, who was _sitting_ on top of Rowanpaw, the ShadowClan apprentice, she looked to be mocking him. Although the words couldn't be heard from this far. "That's certainly one way to take down an enemy." Graystripe mussed, exchanging an amused, inside joking look with Firestar.

"Best stop her before she suffocates him," Graystripe meowed, then turned to Russetfur. "I think Brightheart and Bramblepaw might like that clawing suggestion you were telling me about, why don't you show them?"

Russetfur looked over towards both mentor and apprentice, before nodding her head. "It could be useful, I'll go see to it." then both cats leaped down from the rock and bounded across the hollow, leaving Firestar with Tigerstar to look around. Closest to her, Speckletail and Smallear were stalking around each other, waiting for a chance to spring.

Sandstorm was instructing Willowpelt's three kits and Tallpoppy's two on the other side of the hollow while Brackenfur stood by, looking on approvingly and giving advice for the kits. Firestar shared an interested look with Tigerstar, and Firestar wondered if Tigerstar was remembering both Cloudtail and their kits childhood mock fights.

Both cats padded down to watch and she heard Sandstorm meowing, "Okay, I'm a BloodClan warrior and I've just broken into your camp. What are you going to-"

The last word became a screech as Sorrelkit pounced and bit down hard on her tail. Sandstorm spun around, one forepaw raised with claws sheathed, but before she could bat Sorrelkit away, Sootkit and Rainkit jumped on her from behind. The ginger-she-cat vanished under a writhing mass of kits.

From his crouched position, Brackenfur pounced, grabbing Rainkit gently by the scruff and hauled him off. Making the young tom-kit squeal. But Tallpoppy's own kits, jumped him from behind, digging their nettle like claws into his rump and the base of his tail. Brackenfur instantly dropped Rainkit as he gasped in pain, before trying to shake the kits off him. But they stubbornly held on, their squeals of excitement showing more of a fun side then that of serious battle.

By the time Firestar and Tigerstar had reached the duo, Sandstorm had struggled free of her attackers, her green eyes alight with laughter as she came to gently pry Tallpoppy's own kits off her mate. "Well done!" she meowed. "That was some team work, if both me and Brackenfur were really from BloodClan. We'd be running scared by now." Turning to Firestar, she added. "Hi there. Did you see how well the kits are coming? In a few moons they'll make great warriors!"

"I'm sure they will," Firestar mewed. "You're going very well," she praised each kit in turn, even the ShadowClan ones.. "And no cat could reach you better than both Sandstorm and Brackenfur."

"I want Sandstorm to be my mentor when I'm an apprentice," Sorrelkit meowed. "Can she, Firestar?"

"I want Brackenfur!" her brother Sootkit squeaked, his eyes wide.

"We'll I want _both_ of them!" Rainkit declared.

"I wish Sandstorm was part of ShadowClan!" the little ShadowClan she-kit whinned. "I want her as my mentor!"

"I'll see to it that you'll have a good mentor, Talonkit." Tigerstar promised, crouching down to touch noses with her.

"Will you be my mentor?" The tiny she-kit asked, her eyes wide and searching.

"How can you say no to her now?" Firestar meowed quietly, watching Tigerstar blink at her, his whiskers twitching with amusement as he replied.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll make sure their good ones." he said, addressing both siblings this time.

Brackenfur leat out a _marrow_ of laughter as he watched the kits begin to wrestle with one another. "It will be up to the leader's to decide who you're mentors will be," he told the kits. "Now let them see you practice those defensive moves."

Firestar wrapped her tail around her paws as she watched while the kits scuffled together, pretending to attack and defend themselves. Even though they were excited, they managed to remember what they had been taught by their temporary mentors, dodging expertly or dashing in to give their mock attacker a quick nip. At one point Talonkit and her littermate were back to back, keeping themselves balanced on their rear paws as they protected each others backs, while facing off against Sorrelkit and Rainkit.

"They're good," Sandstorm commented quietly. "Especially that little Sorrelkit." With a sidelong glance at Firestar, she added, "If you asked me to mentor her, I wouldn't say no."

"Just between you and me, she's yours when the time comes," Firestar promised, giving her friend a look of mischief. "And I'm pretty sure Sootkit would learn well from Brackenfur in being patient."

The look of gratitude that Brackenfur flashed her made her internally calm, even though she, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Tigerstar, the kits, and all the Clan's were standing on the brink of disaster, Firestar could not suppress a burst of pride and hope. Maybe, just maybe, there is hope that they might win the upcoming battle. And that Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit's apprenticeship would be made.

Leaving Sandstorm and Brackenfur to go on with their lessons, Firestar crossed the hollow to the far side, Tigerstar patiently tagging along, where Brightheart and Bramblepaw were training with Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Bramblepaw had used his weight to flip Ferncloud over and onto her side, pressing his front paws firmly onto Ferncloud's foreleg and shoulder, his back paws standing securely onto her flank, weighing her down and keeping her immobile.

"Very good, Bramblepaw," Brightheart purred, her blue eyes shining with pride for her apprentice. Bramblepaw released Ferncloud, who sat up, shaking out her pale coat and looking at Bramblepaw with a teasing glare.

"Oh, don't you get too cocky, I was going easy on you, so just you wait till I-Firestar!" Ferncloud meowed in greeting, her pale green eyes shining when they landed on her former mentor.

"Did you see me pin down Ferncloud?" Bramblepaw meowed, his eyes flickering back and forth between his parents, his chest puffed out.

"Bet you can't do it twice." Ferncloud mocked back teasingly as Dustpelt flicked his tail over Bramblepaw's ear. Dustpelt's weary gaze flickered back now and again towards Tigerstar, obviously Dustpelt didn't like the ShadowClan leader anywhere near him or Ferncloud for that matter. Reason being, besides all the horror that trouble Tigerstar had caused, he had killed Redtail, Dustpelt's mentor.

"We certainly did, and you've excelled in your training." Tigerstar rumbled, his eyes glittering with pride for his firstborn son and Bramblepaw instantly swelled from his father's praise.

"Now, let's see if you can do the same with me?" Bramblepaw's eyes instantly shot wide as he deflated and Firestar couldn't stop the murmur of laughter that bubbled from her throat from it.

"Go on, Bramblepaw," Ferncloud crooned, "Let's see how that move measures up to Tigerstar!" Ferncloud looked smug as Bramblepaw came to face up against his father, who was looking intensly at his son. Firestar trusted Tigerstar not to hurt their son, but was on guard nonetheless if anything were to go wrong.

Both tabbies started out by circling one another, both matching sets of amber calculating the other's movements with precision and weighing their own strengths in this battle. It was Bramblepaw who sprang first, he attacked directly, outstretched paws aiming for his father's chest.

Firestar thought it very foolish to go _directly_ for Tigerstar, especially in front where Tigerstar could easily bat him away. But she was surprised however when Bramblepaw's front paws did _not_ touch his father at all. Instead Bramblepaw planted one paw firmly to the ground and spun around, using his back-paws to instead kick Tigerstar directly in the chest before darting out of reach.

Firestar found it an interesting move, and was even more proud to see Tigerstar take a surprised step back. Obviously Tigerstar wasn't expecting that to happen! But then, Tigerstar got a glint in his eyes, one that looked both playful and calculating. And when Bramblepaw Tigerstar reared up on his back paws, making Bramblepaw hit dirt before Tigerstar batted him to the side with one of his outstretched paws. Bramblepaw feel onto his side, and tried to scramble back to his paws, but Tigerstar had already pinned him with his own weight.

"Not bad, you certainly surprised me with that first move." Tigerstar meowed, his voice filled with pride as he let his son sit back up. Bramblepaw was panting with exhaustion but the twinkle in his eyes shined brightly.

"Brightheart and me came up with it!" Brambelpaw meowed, his ears twitching. "Ferncloud kept having the advantage of speed, and we needed something to throw her off. So we thought it would be best if we made her _think_ she had the advantage of taking me down if I attack her directly!"

"Only to later throw her off and stun her in order to either get away or attack again." Brightheart finished. Firestar thought it was clever, although there was also a lot of problems for their new move, like a cat could jump on Bramblepaw's back if he isn't fast enough or hit his opponent hard enough. But it was still a pretty impressive move to come up with all in all.

"I'll come up with a _greater_ move next time!" Ferncloud declared, her eyes trained on Bramblepaw. "Then you won't get the drop on me again!" Bramblepaw replied with a good humored purr.

"Well done, Brightheart," Firestar called, proud of the ginger-and-white blotched she-cat. "And you too, Bramblepaw." She was just about to ask if she could see that move again when she heard the call of her name just over the ridge of the training hollow.

"Firestar! Firestar! Up here!" Firestar looked up to see the outline of her nephew, his long white fur swaying in the gentle wind as he beckoned her urgently. With a quick good-bye, Firestar left to see her nephew and made it apparent that she would go see him alone if the indication with her dismissing Tigerstar was apparent.

The giant tabby looked ready to protest, but wisely thought better of it before dipping his head. And instead went to speak with both Brightheart and Bramblepaw. Firestar padded briskly up the side of the training hollow to stand next to her impatient kin.

"What is it, Cloudtail?" Firestar asked, looking at her nephew whose gaze shifted ahead of him.

"I want to go see Princess, I'm worried something might have happened. If BloodClan did something to her on their way here…" he trailed off with a sharp jerk of his head, almost like he didn't want to finish those thoughts.

"I see, we'll warn her together. I don't want you going off on your own, not with BloodClan lurking around." Firestar meowed, seeing the retort make its way onto her young kin's face she added. "I know you're a warrior now, but you're young still. And one against someone of BloodClan's warriors with no back up won't last long on their own. We stick together, we're family after all." Firestar gently nudged her nephew, whose grumpy look was whipped away at his aunt's words.

"Okay, Firestar!" Cloudtail agreed.

And so they set off, the two cats were heading for Tallpines, Firestar calling a good-bye to Graystripe as they left the training cats behind and it looked that, once again, Squirrelpaw was sitting on Rowanpaw's head. The pale sunlight of leaf-bare fell on the ash that still remained from the fire. The few plants that had returned were dry and shriveled, and there was neither sound nor scent of prey. This leaf-bare would have been hard enough. Firestar reflected, without the extra trouble from BloodClan.

When they reached the Twoleg nest where Princess lived, Firestar was relieved to see the pretty tabby she-cat sitting on the garden fence. She let out a trill of welcome as Firestar raced across the open ground at the edge of the forest and leaped up onto the fence beside her. Cloudtail followed her in a couple of heartbeats.

"Fireheart!" Princess exclaimed, pressing her muzzle against her flank. "And Cloudtail! It's so good to see you both. Are you well?"

"Yes, we're fine," Firestar replied.

"She's Clan leader now," Cloudtail put in. "You have to call her Fire _star!"_

"Clan leader? That's wonderful!" Princess let out a deep, delighted purr. Firestar knew she was proud of her even though her sister had no real understanding of what that meant-either the grief of Bluestar's death or the heavy weight of responsibility that went with leadership. "I'm so pleased for you," Princess went on. "But you're both very thin," she added doubtfully, drawing back to inspect her sister and her son. "Are you eating properly?"

It was hard to answer that question. Firestar and all the Clan cats were used to feeling hungry in this hard leaf-bare, but Princess had no way of knowing how scarce prey was, not when her Twolegs fed her the same kittypet food every day.

"We're doing well enough," Cloudtail inputted for his aunt, blinking gently at his mother. "But we won't be seeing you in a few days, and it's best if you don't come out of your nest either." Firestar gave her nephew an impressed look, obviously Sandstorm had taught her kin some tactic in speaking. "Some cats from Twolegplace have come into the forest, and their up to no good," he explained while Firestar pressed herself reassuringly to her sister's side. "They're strong and nasty, but they should leave you alone. And soon enough they won't even be a problem." Cloudtail finished quiety, as to not upset his mother further.

"I've seen them slinking through the trees," Princess admitted, her voice hushed. "And I've heard stories about them. Apparently they even kill dogs and other cats."

The tales were true, Firestar reflected, remembering the teeth studding Scourge's collar. And before very long, there would be more deaths to Scourges name.

"All good storytellers exaggerate," she told Princess, hoping she sounded convincing. "You don't need to worry, but it would be best if you stayed in your own garden."

Princess held her gaze steadily, and Firestar realized that for once her sister wasn't deceived by her lighthearted tone. "I'll do that," she promised. "And I'll warn the other house cats."

"Good." Cloudtail meowed. "And don't worry bout a thing. We'll soon get rid of BloodClan."

"BloodClan!" Princess echoed, and a shiver passed through her. "Firestar, you're in danger, aren't you?"

Firestar nodded, suddenly unwilling to treat her sister like a soft kittypet who couldn't cope with the truth. "Yes," she replied. "BloodClan have given us three days to get out of the forest. We don't intend to leave, so that means we have to fight them." Princess went on, giving her that long, thoughtful look.

The tip of her sisters tail swept around and touched a scar on her flank, an old wound from a battle long ago that she had forgotten which one it was. Firestar had a sudden vision of how she must appear to her; gaunt and ragged in spite of her lean muscles, her battle marked pelt and slightly crooked tail a constant reminder of the harshness of her forest life. Firestar wondered, for a moment what it would have been like if Princess had joined ThunderClan along with her young son. Would her sister ever find peace within the ThunderClan camp? Would she be satisfied with the prey such as birds and squirrels instead of the kittypet food her twolegs give her? Would she sleep soundly at night in her bracken and moss lined nest surrounded by ThunderClan warriors or would she be yearning for her warm twolegs den? Would she cope with learning the ways of a warrior, hunting, fighting, patrolling and the wills of StarClan or would she always be in a constant state of terror? Would her sister truly be satisfied in ThunderClan? Or would her sister come to enjoy living there despite the tough environment? Would she find enjoyment being with kin? Finding the joy of being with her Clanmates and the green-leaf sun or enjoy Sunningrocks or be in awe over the wonders the forest offers? Would her sister even find love and have more kits? Would she be happy?

"I know you'll do your best," her sisters quiet meow drew her out of her thoughts. "The Clan couldn't have a better leader."

"I hope you're right," Firestar meowed. "This is the worst threat to the Clan that we've ever had to face."

"And you'll come through it; I know you will." Princess rasped her tongue over her ear and pressed close against her sleek flamed side. Firestar smelled her sisters fear-scent, but she stayed calm, and her gentle features were unusually serious. "Come back safely, Firestar," she whispered. "Please."

"I'll do my best to keep that promise," Firestar meowed seriously. She did, she truly did promise to do just that.

Then after a moment of silence, Firestar found herself saying good-bye to Princess, Cloudtail went off to hunt, leaving Firestar to return to camp alone. Twilight was gathering by the time she reached the ravine, and she scented Whitestorm before she spotted the pale warrior ahead of her. Firestar caught up to him just before he reached the gorse tunnel; he had a vole clamped in his jaws, and set it down when he saw Firestar.

"I was hoping for a word with you," he began, without even waiting for a greeting. "And it's best out here, where no cat will overhear us."

Firestar's heart lurhced. "What's the matter? Has something gone wrong? Is it the ShadowClan cats?"

"A few scuffles between apprentices, but besides that ShadowClan seems to behave themselves," the older warrior meowed wryly. He settled himself on a flat rock and beckoned with his tail for Firestar to join him. "No, nothing's wrong. The patrols and the training are going well...but I keep asking myself, have we really thought about what were doing?"

Firestar stared at him. "What do you mean?"

The ThunderClan deputy took a deep, painful breath. "Scourge and his Clan outnumber us by many, even with both ShadowClan and WindClan fighting on our side. I know our warriors will fight to the last drop of blood to save the forest, but perhaps the prices will be to high."

"Are you saying we should give in?" Firestar's voice sharpened; she had never expected to hear advice like this from her deputy. If Whitestorm's courage hadn't been beyond question, she would have said it was the speech of a coward. "Leave the forest?"

"I don't know." Whitestorm sounded tired, and Firestar was suddenly reminded of his age. "Things are changing, no cat can deny that, and perhaps it's time to move on. ShadowClan was driven out by Scourge and his warriors, and ShadowClan is known for its strength and fighting ability, even Tigerstar was defeated by Scourge. Don't look to shocked Firestar," Whitestorm said gravely. "We both can see that Tigerstar had lost a life by our enemies claws and to know that someone as strong as Tigerstar could be defeated and chased out so easily...it's unthinkable. Maybe it's a sign, there must be territory beyond Highstones. We could find another place-"

"Never!" Firestar interrupted, fighting to keep her pelt remaining flat and sleek. "The forest is _ours_. ShadowClan may have been caught off guard, we might _all_ have been caught off guard in the beginning. But we aren't turning tail and running."

"You're young." Whitestorm looked solemnly at her. "You would see it that way. But cats are going to die, Firestar."

"I know." All day Firestar had kept busy, encouraging her warriors-taking heart to others suggestions, even the words of revenge by ShadowClan was a bit uplifting-with thoughts of a victory over Scourge. Now Whitestorm was forcing her to face the fact that even if they won, it would be at a terrible cost. ThunderClan might drive the invading cats from the forest and still be left with few survivors, as weakened as if they had been defeated.

"We _must_ go on," she meowed. "I know of your concerns Whitestorm, and I _do_ believe that they will happen. But we have just as much right to the forest if not more so, we lived in this forest for generations! I might have been a kittypet before, but I had hunted my first prey here, made great friends and lost them, I've had my kits and plan to make them warriors here. We have to fight for our rights to _our_ forest. If we don't make a stand against Scourges demands, were would we run too? We belong in the forest, and i'm certain that StarClan wouldn't stand for us to be driven out without trying first."

Whitestorm nodded. "I thought you would say that. Well, I've told you what I think. That's what a deputy's for."

"I'm grateful for it, Whitestorm."

The white warrior rose to his paws, turned toward his vole, and then glanced back at Firestar. "I've never had the kind of ambition that drove Tigerstar-or you," he meowed. "I've never wanted to be leader. But I'm particularly glad I'm not leader now. No sane cat would envy you the decisions you have to make."

Firestar blinked, not knowing what to say. _How do I reply to something like that?_ Firestar thought, even though she could relate herself when she, herself started out as deputy.

"All I hope for," Whitestorm went on, "Is that I'll fight my hardest when the time comes."

A shadow of uncertainty crossed his face, and Firestar realized that many cats would have joined the elders by Whitestorm's age. It would be natural for him to fear that his fighting strength might fail. _But Tigerstar isnt like that, and he must be as nearly Whitestorm's age. But then again, Whitestorm doesn't have nine-eight lives like Tigerstar does._ Firestar internally rationalized.

"I know you will," she agreed. "There's no nobler warrior in the whole forest. You'll do the Clan and your kits proud." because she knew that Whitestorm had much to protect as she did, where Firestar fought for the Clan, like all warriors and led it like a leader should, she also had her own kits, her flesh and blood to fight for as well. And she would give all her nine lives for them.

Whitestorm held her gaze for a long moment, saying nothing. Then he picked up his vole and padded into the camp.

Firestar stayed on the rock. Whitestorm's words had disturbed her, and she was suddenly reluctant to go back into camp and settle in her shadowy den under the Highrock. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

After a few moments listening to the soft sounds of the gathering night, Firestar rose and headed back up the ravine. Faint red streaks showed where the sun had gone down, but overheard the sky was dark, and a few early warriors of StarClan looked down at her.

Firestar slipped silently through the undergrowth, and it was some time before she realized that her paws were taking her toward Sunningrocks. By the time she reached the edge of the trees it was completely dark. The rounded shapes of the rocks were outlined against the sky like the backs of crouching animals, with a shimmer of frost on the surface. Beyond them she could hear the soft bubble of the river over stones, and much closer a faint scuffling noise alerted her to the presence of prey.

Firestar's mouth watered as she identified the scent of a mouse. Barley letting her paws touch the ground, she crept up on it and sprang in her own unique way. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until her jaws closed on it, and she finished it in a few ravenous gulps.

Feeling better, Firestar sprang up to the top of the rock and found a place where she could sit and look down at the river. The dark water flittered with starlight. A breeze ruffled the surface, making a few strands of sleek hair sway against the air and stirring the leafless forest around her.

Firestar turned her jade green gaze upward to Silverpelt. The warriors of StarClan were watching-but they seemed cold and far away on this forest night. Did they really care about what happened in the forest? Or had Bluestar been right all along, when she raged against them in her private war? For a moment Firestar caught a glimpse of her former leader's terrible sense of isolation. She could not truly share it, for unlike Bluestar she had never lost faith in the warriors of her own Clan, but she was beginning to understand how she had come to doubt StarClan.

So many cats had died throughout the course of her rebirth, everything has changed and she now couldn't recall any of her past now. She very much wished that Rock was still here to guide her, to at least give some cocky remark that would both irritate her but also give her a sense of hope and guidance for in the future. But he had left on the day of her leader ceremony and she had the feeling she may never meet him again, maybe he would met with others from her Clan but never again would he speak directly to her.

But without StarClan, how _could_ her Clan survive? Lifting her head, she yowled to the glory of Silverpelt: "Show me what I should do! Show me that you're with us!"

No answer came from the white fire above her.

Painfully aware of how small and weak she was compared with the sky-spread StarClan, Firestar found a hollow in the rock that was sheltered from the chill breeze. She did not expect to sleep, but she was exhausted, and after a while her eyes closed.

She dreamed that she was seated in Fourtrees, her senses lulled by the warm air and sweet scents of greenleaf. The warriors of StarClan surrounded her on all four slopes, as they had done on her visit to the Moonstone when she received the nine lives of a Clan leader. She saw Brindleface and Yellowfang there, and all the warriors who were lost to ThunderClan, as well as others, she could make out Graypool and Silverstream, two she-cats that she has come to hold in high regards from even the smallest of meetings and interactions.

In her dream Firestar sprang to her paws and confronted them. For the first time she did not feel in awe of her warrior ancestors. It seemed as if they had abandoned her, and the whole forest, to their terrifying fate, left to fend for themselves and their Clanmates. "You rule the forest!" hissed Firestar, letting all her anger at their betrayal spill out. "What have we done to bring such blood-thirsty cats to the forest? Is it really an omen that says we must leave?"

A familiar figure stepped forward; Bluestar's gray-blue fur shimmered in the starshine, and her eyes were blue fire. "Firestar, you don't understand," she meowed. "StarClan do not _rule_ the forest."

Firestar gasped at her, with nothing to say. Was everything wrong, then, that she had learned since she came into the forest as a kittypet, so long ago?

"StarClan cats for every cat in the forest," Bluestar continued, "from the blind, helpless kit to the oldest elder lying in the sun. We watch over them. We send omens and dreams to the medicine cats. But the storm was no doing of ours. Scourge wade through blood to power because that is in his nature. We watch," the former leader repeated, "but we do not interfere. If we did, would you truly be free? Firestar, you and every cat have the choice of whether or not to follow the warrior code. You are not the playthings of StarClan."

"But-" Firestar tried to interrupt, unsure of what they meant.

Bluestar ignored her. "And now we're watching you. You are the cat we have chosen, Firestar. You are the fire who will save the Clan. No warrior of StarClan brought you here. You came of your own accord because you have a warrior's spirit and the heart of a true Clan cat. Your faith in StarClan will give you the strength you need. But remember, you are never alone in this time of struggle, you have your Clan and kin and their support, rely in them and they will help you through this."

As she spoke, a sense of peace crept over Firestar. She felt as though Bluestar's strength and the strength of al the warriors of StarClan were flowing into her. Whatever happened when her Clan met BloodClan in battle, Firestar knew StarClan had not abandoned her.

Bluestar rested her muzzle on Firestar's head just as she had done on the day she was made a warrior. At her former leaders touch, the pale fire of the assembled warriors began to fade, and Firestar sank into the warm darkness of deep sleep. When she opened her eyes, it was to see the dark outline of a tiger the light of dawn streaming behind it, temporarily blinding her as she blinked awake.

When her adjusted she realized it was not a tiger, but instead the massive tabby of Tigerstar was looking down upon her with a serene calmness as he waited patently for her to rise and stretch. Yes, StarClan was certainly right, it was her duty as leader to save her Clan. and with the strength of StarClan and her Clan to help her, she would find a way to do it. And as she came to pad in front of Tigerstar, she knew she had others to rely on just as much.

0o0o0o0o

 **Wow, long time no update? Truthfully I was planning to go till after the recruit RiverClan! But I like this just as much as a stopping place! Another chapter or two or three till 'The Darkest Hour' is finally done, then onto 'Firestar's quest!' and back onto 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger!" I hope you review, comment, fav, follow that sort of stuff! Now onto some interesting facts!  
**

 **Spottedpaw's kittypet name (for her short stay with the Twolegs during the time she was taken and then rescued by Swiftpaw, Sandstorm and Firestar) was Scarlet, cause of her dark ginger fur!**

 **Definitely hinted about Princess here! XD what about? Come on, use those brains!**

 **No, Russetfur does not like Tigerstar like that! She just admires him as a leader! And besides I love Russet x Black and Tiger x Fire to much to even think about doing Russet x Tiger!**

 **I love the thought of Hawkpaw being Blackfoot's apprentice cause come on! That is adorable! XD and I just think they fit in that perfect mentor-apprentice relationship! Also don't see Tigerstar giving his son to anyone else but the best! XD**

 **Squirrelpaw does not like Rowanpaw! (actually not many cats do! Certainly not this author that is for sure! Except that he made Tigerheart!)**

 **I really want to bring in some warrior ancestors that isn't just Bluestar! Like more Silverstream (who we will see a lot of during Firestar's quest and SkyClan's destiny!) Brindleface! (cause she was one of Firestar's best friends!) Willowpelt (not as much, but she will be mentioned by both Sorreltail and Firestar later on in the next series! I promise!) and more Yellowfang! XD**

 **Talonkit, really special in the next series...well, not too special! I mean, she has a sort of important role for the plot but...more minor! Like Goldenflower in a way! XD (that would be explained much later in the second series!)**

 **I hate Dirtstripe!**

 **ShadowClan and ThunderClan working well together cause they both have a bigger threat to deal with then their own rivalry! But I like to show that it's not all happy go lucky what with Squirrelpaw's dislike for Rowanpaw! And Rowanpaw's dislike for ThunderClan! Although Squirrelpaw does care about her siblings and her father!**

 **I was thinking about doing a scene where Tigerstar asks Squirrelpaw to join ShadowClan at the end of the book, like a little scene and stuff and Squirrelpaw envisions herself joining ShadowClan! But she says she won't cause she knows she was always destined to be a ThunderClan cat. But decided against it cause I just don't know where to fit it really, so instead I will let Squirrelflight mention it to one of her siblings either in 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' or 'Firestar's quest!'**

 **I love Ravenpaw, I want to give him a warrior name! I already came up with one and everything!**

 **Ravenpaw had a lovely conversation with Tigerstar during the whole Ravine scene, and Ravenpaw basically in a way (in my mind) said "I forgive you, but if you do something like that again I will drop kick your ass!"**

 **If Ravenpaw does have kits…(wink, wink, nudge, nudge) he'd have them with a she-cat that he could relate too, that is sweet and kind towards him! (although Firestar would always have a place in his heart!)**

 **Almost all of Firestar's kits will have mates! Although only three keep their original mate! (mostly due to do death and moving on and having a sort of mate!)**

 **Hawkfrost will be the only cat out of Firestar's original litter of kits to have adopted someone else's kits! XD (but that's later in 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger')**

 **I really tried to include as much of ShadowClan as I could in this series! I just didn't want it all centered around ThunderClan! I wanted ShadowClan involved, what with Blackfoot and Russetfur! XD love those two!**

 **Tawnypaw and Leafpaw have the best sisterly relationship I've seen, although Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw are still close! XD though, Squirrelpaw and Hawkpaw are the ones constantly fighting between each other! (sister and brother love right there!) XD**

 **Spottedpaw, I feel like I keep forgetting her! Although she will join in the battle!**

 **Warning: The battle will be much more bloodier and more death shall happen! So be aware of that!**

 **Also cute family Tiger x Fire and Kits smut ahead! XD**

 **Well enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Another update! I hope you enjoy! Also got another book! And also 'A Vision of Shadows' Shattered Sky! XD well look up:**

 **The rope trick by Lloyd Alexander**

 **Wonderful book, you'll not regret reading it! XD**

 **Also I hope you like the chapter! Fav, Review on so on!**

 **And omg! I love Shattered sky! I felt so sorry for Needletail but I love her now...I mean at first when she turned traitor and all….but now I hate Sleekwhisker more than I do any other cat...well Darktail but you get the main point! Here is the hate list: Darktail, Rain, Sleekwhisker, rest of the rogues!**

 **And here is my like list: Twigpaw, Alderheart, Violetpaw, Hawkwing, Leafstar, Needletail! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

Neither Firestar nor Tigerstar said anything as they climbed to the top of the Great Rock, and sat side by side in silence. Together watching the dawn light spread above the forest, still and silent, it almost took her thoughts away from the ever present danger lurking just across the Thunderpath.

"Your troubled," Tigerstar's voice came out as a low rumble. One that Firestar acknowledged with a twitch of her ear.

"Don't pretend that you aren't," Firestar meowed dryly, cause of course he would be. ShadowClan was driven out of their home, forced to seek shelter in a another Clan, and on the brink of destruction if they fail to defeat their foes in the upcoming battle.

"I never said I wasn't," Tigerstar meowed honestly, both of them lapsing into silence before Tigerstar broke it again. "One of my lives given by StarClan was tranquility, and I use it now to think about what choice I come to make." Firestar was startled that Tigerstar would reveal such a sacred secret with StarClan to her, but his words drew her in, mesmerising as she found it hard to imagine Tigerstar going through the same things she had.

"The choices I made, then," Tigerstar's tail flickered behind him, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Are different from the ones I am making now. It took time, but I understand...that the things I have done and the outcome of those actions, had shown me to who I honestly want to be. I want to be respected for the right reasons, by being honest, trustworthy, loyal and considerate and show compassion towards others that I never would have in the past...I believe that these new views...have come from my time spent with you."

Firestar's eyes widened as Tigerstar's own amber one's turned on her. They were clear and sincere with no veil of deceit or lies to be seen. "And that may be something I will probably never be able to repay you for. I want to be the warrior you always thought I could be, I want to be that and more, for _StarClan_ , for _ShadowClan_ , for our _kits_ and for _you_."

"I-I _know_ that you can, Tigerstar." Firestar's throat clenched, making her choke on her words. But she still felt an ever burning honesty in them, cause she _knows_ that Tigerstar can and will become a great leader for ShadowClan, and do it right by the warrior code and StarClan.

They fell silent once more, Tigerstar turning his head to stare ahead, although Firestar saw his eyes flickering towards her from time to time. Firestar herself stared ahead, the clearing now quiet from the last Gathering, where Scourge had threatened all four…

Firestar jolted backwards, her jade green eyes wide with surprise and ears pricked when the thought struck her. She had forgotten, just across the river was RiverClan, who just like the rest of the forest cats had been threatened to leave or be slaughtered. Leopardstar wasn't there the moment Tallstar and Firestar agreed to fight alongside each other against BloodClan, nor know that ShadowClan has also joined in aid. Leopardstar must be in fear at the thought of fighting BloodClan alone, unaware of the combined efforts of the rest of the Clans.

"Firestar, what is it?" Tigerstar's meow of curiosity mixed with concern filtered through to her thoughts and Firestar hastily told him of what she had keenly overlooked.

"RiverClan is in the same predicament as the rest of us, if we told her we all are standing together, as one Clan against Scourge. There is no way we could lose!" Firestar meowed in excitement.

"I don't see why they shouldn't disagree, if there is a way to take down Scourge and BloodClan and keep our home. Then Leopardstar just very well agree to contribute." Tigerstar agreed, his eyes thoughtful with the ever calculating glint.

"Four shall become one…" Firestar meowed softly, clammering to her paws as the first glittering rays of sun appeared above the horizon. "We should get back to camp, we have to speak to RiverClan as soon as possible." Firestar leaped down from the rock and raced towards home, Tigerstar only a few pawsteps behind, but they came up short when a yowl was heard and four warriors, three ThunderClan and one ShadowClan approached.

"Firestar! Where had you been?" Sandstorm meowed crossly as she picked her way towards both leaders. "We've been worried sick."

"Thought a badger or fox had gotten you," Brackenfur said lightly, coming up from behind his mate. Cloudtail and the ShadowClan warrior, Boulder just behind. "Although not to worried, Whitestorm seemed said you would be okay, and truthfully I trust his word and we all know you can take care of yourself." although the golden-brown tabby tom did cast Tigerstar a suspicious glance.

"What took you so long?" Cloudtail meowed, coming up to touch noses with his aunt. Though the white warrior didn't acknowledge Tigerstar, Cloudtail's head did tilt in his general direction, inquiry.

"I needed time to think," Firestar meowed briskly. "And I'm glad I've run into you. I'm going over into RiverClan territory, and it'll look better if I take some warriors with me."

"RiverClan?" Boulder meowed, his ears pricked with surprise. "What do you want with RiverClan."

"We plan to recruit them into fighting alongside us against Scourge and his warriors, four Clan's are stronger instead of three alone." Tigerstar meowed, regarding each assembled cat with a blink of an eye.

"Exactly," Firestar agreed, "Will you come with us?"

"Of course, although I don't know how Leopardstar is going to react to us barging in unannounced." Cloudtail meowed, shaking his head in astonishment. "The things you come up with."

"I always have faith in your plans, Firestar." Sandstorm meowed, blinking green eyes that filled with delight. "Let's go."

Firestar's ears twitched with gratitude as she signaled the patrol, and Tigerstar, to follow her. Firestar padded through the forest at a quick trot, slowing down to carefully slip down the bank towards the stepping-stones with her warriors behind. As she led the way across she kept alert for movement on the opposite side of the river, but she saw nothing. There had not even been a RiverClan patrol, though by now the sun was well above the horizon.

Reaching the far bank, Firestar turned upriver toward the RiverClan camp. Before she reached it she heard a quick warning before being bawled over by a dark gray mass. Staggering, Firestar rolled until the attacker quickly let go, jumping to her paws Firestar came face to face with Mistyfoot. Who looked surprised to see the flamed ThunderClan leader and her patrol.

"Firestar! What are you doing here? I was expecting BloodClan." Mistyfoot meowed, looking over the tense patrol.

"We've come to speak to Leopardstar," Firestar meowed quickly, explaining to the she-cat their request. "We think it's best to fight together." Firestar finished, and was happy to see the thoughtful and excited look Mistyfoot had gotten in her eyes.

"That sounds like a great idea...although," Mistyfoot's whiskers twitched uneasily. "Leopardstar hasn't been the same since the Gathering, none of us have. It's like we're all waiting around for BloodClan to come rushing into camp."

"Then its best to join with us to fight for your home," Firestar meowed, then quickly added. "Can you take us to Leopardstar?"

"Of course!" Mistyfoot meowed, flicking her tail for the group to follow. Tigerstar padded at her shoulder while the rest of the patrol was just a paw step behind as they followed after Mistyfoot. As they padded along Firestar flashed Tigerstar a look, the giant tabby looked on ahead, but through his calm exterior Firestar saw his ears pricked. Neither of them knew how Leopardstar would react to their alliance.

The patrol padded into the reeds and wadded through the water in order to reach the island that made up RiverClan's camp. Two cats were on guard, they merely looked at the patrol and Firestar understood what Mistyfoot was talking about. RiverClan looked like they gave up before the battle even began. Mistyfoot paid the cats on guard no mind as she lead the group into camp.

Firestar scanned the place, cats were huddled into little groups, their eyes blank and looked lost without purpose. Leopardstar was sitting near the base of a willow tree, Stonefur and another warrior she recognized as Blackclaw was sitting with her.

"Leopardstar," Mistyfoot called out, gaining the attention of her leader and brother. Stonefur instantly jumped to his paws but Leopardstar stayed where she sat. not making a move to great the patrol. "Firestar has come to see you."

"Why?" Stonefur asked, his tone challenging but his eyes held no anger or threat.

"What does it matter?" Leopardstar rasped, speaking at last. "Let them come and speak, not like there is much they can do that BloodClan already plans to."

Stonefur glanced at his leader in bewilderment and slight annoyance, but he flicked his tail for Firestar to come forward.

"Leopardstar, we've come to ask you to fight alongside the rest of the Clans." Firestar meowed, her eyes trained completely on the RiverClan leader. "We believe we have a chance together."

"Firestar has a good point," Mistyfoot meowed, her voice hopeful. "Together we are much stronger then on our own."

"What's the point? BloodClan will slaughter us all." Leopardstar spurted out mocking laughter.

"You mustn't think like that. Together we can drive out BloodClan." Firestar urged.

A wild light shone in Leopardstar's eyes. "You mouse-brained fool!" she spat. "Drive out BloodClan? He'll drive us all out, he did with ShadowClan and their known for their fighting ability!"

"I know," Firestar replied steadily, hiding the shiver of sheer dread that ran through her sleek fur. "But BloodClan has no honor and caught ShadowClan unaware and fought like the rogues that they are. ShadowClan fought alone against BloodClan. We can join together as one to fight him so that afterward we can be four Clans again, according to the warrior code."

A sneering look crossed Leopardstar's face and she made no reply.

"What do you plan to do then?" Tigerstar demanded, coming to join the other two leaders. "Hide in your dens and hope that BloodClan doesn't find you? Or turn tail and run from the forest that has been your hope for generations."

Leopardstar hesitated, tossing her head from side to side as if the effort of talking irritated her. "I sent a scouting party to look for places beyond Highstones," she admitted. "But we have young kits, and two of our elders are ill. Not every cat can go, and the ones that stay will die."

"They don't have to die," Firestar promised her desperately. "The rest of the Clans are going to fight. Stand with us."

She expected further mockery, but Leopardstar was looking at her more intently now. Her trusted deputy, Stonefur, who sat just a few mouse-lengths away next to his sister, came to give his own advice. "Leopardstar, Firestar is right. We must fight for our home and our Clanmates that can't leave."

"I'm not ready to give up just yet-" Leopardstar said defensively. "Not if there's a chance of driving out BloodClan. All right," she meowed, facing Firestar again. "What's your plan?"

Firestar wished she had some clever trick to offer, some way of driving out BloodClan that wouldn't risk the lives of every cat in the forest. But there was no trick; the path to victory, if there were one, would be hard and painful.

"At dawn tomorrow," she replied, "All three Clans will meet BloodClan at Fourtrees. If RiverClan joins us, we'll be complete and stronger than we were before."

"And who will lead us?" asked Leopardstar. Reluctantly she added, "I haven't the strength now to take my cats into battle."

Firestar blinked in surprise. She had expected Leopardstar to demand authority over the other Clans. She wasn't at all sure just who would lead the attack.

"Firestar shall lead us to victory," Tigerstar's strong confident voice spoke up, making her turn her head in surprise. But Tigerstar looked to have meant what he had said. "You can have full confidence that she will honor your Clan in this battle, stand with us Leopardstar. For the sake of both the forest and your Clan."

"Are you sure about this Leopardstar?" Blackclaw demanded, eyeing both Tigerstar and Firestar. "Do you think that risking everything on an uncertain battle is the right choice?"

"I don't know," Leopardstar meowed. "Maybe the battle is already lost. I need time to think."

"There's not much time left," Sandstorm pointed out.

Firestar gathered her patrol together with a sweep of her tail and beckoned them over to the side of the clearing. "Think now, Leopardstar," she meowed. "We'll wait."

The RiverClan leader flashed her a defiant glance, as if she were going to insist that she would take as much time as she needed, but she said nothing, only drawing Stonefur, Mistyfoot and two more RiverClan warriors closer to her and speaking to them in a low, urgent voice. The rest of RiverClan stayed in their frozen, wretched silence, and Firestar couldn't help wondering what kind of fighting force they would make.

"How mouse-brained can they be?" growled Cloudtail. "What's to discuss? Leopardstar says they can't leave safely-what else can they do but fight?"

"Be quiet, Cloudtail," Tigerstar said sternly. "Leopardstar has a choice to make for duty to her Clan, she wants to be cautious of the choice she will make. This battle won't be an easy one, and I fear-no, I know, that cats will be severely hurt and possibly die."

That shut Cloudtail up, his blue eyes gazing at the ShadowClan leader for a moment. Before giving a single nod of acceptance.

"I just wish they would hurry up," Brackenfur meowed, his paws shuffling in place. Firestar couldn't help but agree to the younger warriors words, but she was instantly turning to the sound of her name being called, and she turned to see that Leopardstar was padding toward her across the clearing.

"I have made my decision," she told her.

Firestar felt her heart began to pound. She hoped beyond everything that Leopardstar would agree, RiverClan would be a much needed company in order to drive off BloodClan. The few heartbeats before Leopardstar reached her seemed to stretch out to a moon.

"RiverClan will fight against BloodClan tomorrow," she announced. Even though Firestar was relieved that the RiverClan leader had chosen to fight, she noticed some doubtful looks among the other cats. Firestar hoped that they would fight regardless.

"Thank you, Leopardstar, you're doing a very honorable and brave request for the future of the forest," Firestar meowed, her jade green eyes shining in thanks that RiverClan had agreed to fight.

Leopardstar took a step forward till she was just a mouse-length away. "I swear by StarClan that we will meet you at dawn tomorrow at Fourtrees. We will fight with you and the rest of the Clans against BloodClan." more briskly she added, "Stonefur, will you send out hunting parols? We'll need all our strength for tomorrow."

The RiverClan deputy dipped his head, calling out to some of their warriors he began assembling patrols. "Thank you, once again Leopardstar." Firestar drew her own followers away. She had succeeded in what she set out to do, and she could not help admiring Leopardstar's courage, but instead of satisfaction she felt a dark surge of foreboding as she cast one last glance at the RiverClan cats in the clearing. _What if I condemned them all to death?_ She wondered.

Beside her, Tigerstar let out a deep sigh and Firestar turned her attention towards him. A questioning look on her face. "Now that the every Clan is fighting, I think me might be able to win...but not without loss." Tigerstar replied, his eyes hardened and narrowed. "I wonder how this terrible situation had occurred, what brought BloodClan to attention about the forest? I don't get it."

"Maybe they overheard some stories about it?" Firestar supplied, looking thoughtful. "But it doesn't really matter does it? The main focus is that they are here now, and must be chased off as soon as possible."

"You're right," Tigerstar agreed. "We must focus on defeating them." Firestar padded beside him, occasionally their fur touching as they walked behind the patrol, Sandstorm and Brackenfur had their heads close together and tails intertwined. While Cloudtail and Boulder were sharing words between each other.

"Tigerstar, I promise that I will do all that I can for the forest, and you." Firestar whispered, not looking at Tigerstar.

"And I'll do the same, for you and our kits." Tigerstar replied just as softly.

That comment sent a thrill of warmth through Firestar's body, but before she could say anything else meows of delight sounded from the ravine, and the next thing Firestar knew Tigerstar was knocked off his paws under the strain of his kits.

"Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Tawnypaw, you're going to smother Tigerstar to death!" Firestar meowed, her whiskers twitching in amusement. All three she-cats instantly jumped from their father, looking a bit guilty but they looked expectantly.

"We ran into Cloudtail, is it true that RiverClan agreed to join us?" Squirrelpaw demanded, hoping to and from as if she couldn't stand still for even a moment.

"It's true," Tigerstar replied to his daughter, his pale yellow eyes shining with warmth for each kit. "How has your training going?"

"I sat on Rowanpaw!" Squirrelpaw meowed without any shame. "He deserved it too!"

"I'm sure." Tigerstar replied, blinking softly at the bushy tailed apprentice.

"I tripped up my own mentor!" Tawnypaw boosted, her green forest eyes sparkling. "And Leafpaw helped me take down both Russetfur and cedarpaw!" 

"I'm proud of you all." Firestar meowed, her eyes gleaming at how her kits were becoming such strong and active warriors. "How about your other siblings?"

"Hawkpaw has been helping out in camp, while Bramblepaw has been training with Brightheart and Ferncloud." Squirrelpaw piped up.

"And Spottedpaw has been training with Swifttail this entire time." Leafpaw added.

"I'm glad to see all of you dedicated in your training and working hard." Firestar purred with pride, watching Squirrelpaw as she puffed out her chest.

"We'll show BloodClan just how strong we are!" Squirrelpaw assured.

"We sure will! I'm ready to sink my claws into those dirty fighting mangy-pelts!" Tawnypaw growled, flexing her claws in front of her.

"We all do." Leafpaw agreed, the five of them heading down the ravine together and into camp. Already the patrols were winding down as cats began to gather around and eat. Firestar glanced around, finding both Goldenflower and Tallpoppy with the excited kits, sharing tongues. Blackfoot was having a discussion with Whitestorm, Russetfur and Graystripe, no doubt about how the training has come along.

"We should get something to eat," Firestar decided, flicking her tail to her three daughters. "Why don't you go fetch yourselves something, and find your brothers and sister while you're at it."

"We will!" Leafpaw meowed, following after both Tawnypaw and Squirrelpaw towards the apprentices den.

"Want to share?" Tigerstar asked, already coming back with a rabbit.

"I would like that," Firestar meowed as she followed Tigerstar towards the growing shadows underneath the Highrock. Together they crouched, eating the rabbit in silence, fur brushing and by the time they finished the warriors were beginning to go to sleep. "It's going to be a tough day tomorrow, we should get our sleep." Firestar declared quietly, eyeing Tigerstar out of the corner of her eye.

"I agree," Tigerstar meowed, his eyes flashing towards Firestar as he rose to his paws. "Goodnight, Firestar." but something didn't sit right with her, like desperation turning low in her stomach.

not before Tigerstar took a single step she found herself blurting out. "Don't go," Tigerstar froze, his body tense and rigid before he turned a questioning look at her. "Stay with me, I don't want to be alone. Not by myself, this might…" Firestar couldn't finish the rest, but Tigerstar got the meaning.

Silently, he nodded his head. A warmth bloomed in Firestar's chest as she blinked thankfully at him. Together they padded into Firestar's den, and settled together in her nest. Neither saying anything for a long while, the day turning into night as they listened to the sounds of night time creatures.

Tigerstar was the one to lift up his head as small shapes padded into the den, and small meows softly exchanged. Firestar herself turned, finding with surprise all seven of their kits crowding inside.

"You all should be sleeping," Tigerstar meowed through a yawn. "What are you doing up?"

"We couldn't sleep." Spottedpaw meowed, crouching beside Mothpaw.

"I couldn't stand sleeping in the same den with Rowanpaw." Squirrelpaw declared, although something in her eyes said differently.

"We wanted to stay with you tonight...if you'd let us." Mothpaw meowed warily, gaze turning between both their parents.

"Of course you can." Firestar meowed softly, although the nest was much smaller, and her kits were much bigger than they used to be. Both Firestar made room for them, Firestar and Tigerstar curled around the bracken and moss while their kits shared the nest, piled on top of each other. Though none of them complained, taking comfort in each of their siblings and parents close by.

"I love this family." Spottedpaw meowed drowsily, a chorus of agreeing meows followed her statement.

"And we love you." Tigerstar meowed softly, his pale yellow eyes glowing in the dark as they found Firestar's jade ones in the dark. The den was warm with the pile of warm fur surrounding them, but Firestar liked to think it was the warmth of their family bond. Slowly, sleep came to her as she listened to each of her kits heart beats.

0o0o0o0o

 **Emotional or what? Next chapter will be the battle! I swear by StarClan it will have more deaths in it! Another thing is I love Shattered Sky, I felt really happy when Twigpaw found her father! And also it hinted greatly that Alderheart might become SkyClan's medicine cat! XD I hope so!**

 **Anyway, some fun facts!**

 **Tigerstar would have never chose Darkstripe as deputy over how hostile he was towards Fireheart. Instead he would have chosen Whitestorm or one of the rogues.**

 **...that's about it on the fun facts! XD also review! I want reviews! Next chapter will be the final battle! Then onto multitasking between 'Firestar's quest' and Daughter of Fire and Tiger'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my fellow readers! I hope you enjoy Hope of Fire series! And the following series, 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' and also Firestar's quest part of the 'Spark of Fire' series as well! I really love hearing feedback, so review! Also I wish to state although Needletail was a real...jerk during the second book, I just like to point out she is really amazing in the third! So enjoy this chapter! Review!**

 **0o0o0o**

Firestar steered awake by the gentle probing of a large paw. Her eyes blinking open to meet Tigerstar's, he wore a grim look. One that Firestar easily matched, they both knew that today would bring nothing but blood and death.

Firestar's gaze then traveled towards her kits, Squirrelpaw was piled atop of Hawkpaw. While Tawnypaw and Leafpaw where using each other as headrests. Spottedpaw was curled up by herself pressed against Hawkpaw's back, while Bramblepaw titered on the edge of the nest. Only Mothpaw wasn't present.

Sharing an agreeing glance with Tigerstar, they both crept silently out of the den, leaving their kits to rest peacefully just a while longer. The clearing was empty, but she could hear the faint sounds of warriors waking up. Frost glittered on the ground, meaning both ShadowClan and ThunderClan had squeezed into the warriors den all together last night to avoid the chill. And above both leaders head's Silverpelt flowed like a river across the horizon with milky streaks of light.

Pausing to drink in the cool air filled with the mixed scents of many familiar and guest cats, Firestar felt every hair on her pelt prickled up. This could be the last morning she would ever spend in camp. It could be the last morning she would ever spend with any of her friends, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Ferncloud, Spottedleaf, Brackenfur, this could be the last morning she would have all her kits together again, Tawnypaw, Hawkpaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Mothpaw, Spottedpaw, Bramblepaw and even Cloudtail who she always felt like her son. It could possibly be the last morning for any Clan. She felt as if everything were spinning out of her control, but when she looked for strength in the knowledge that StarClan controlled her fate, she found only uncertainty.

"We will win," Tigerstar's voice came out as a soothing rumble, his tail wrapped around his massive paws as he sat outside the entrance to the den. "You must believe in ourselves to prevail, Firestar."

"It's harder to think when this might be the last time we'll see all our Clanmates together." Firestar sighed, her chest constricting with emotional pain.

"I want you to know," Tigerstar began, his pale yellow eyes gleaming as light began to filter out into the camp. "I always have your back, and I'll always follow you into battle. No matter what. I would have done so regardless, even if the circumstances weren't so dire as this one. And you are the fire that shall blaze through the forest."

Firestar blinked gratefully and in slight shock at the massive tabby, but did not reply with words. She gently touched her nose to his cheek, before shaking out her pelt and walking over to the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf's den, Tigerstar did not follow. The medicine cats were all awake, bustling about, both apprentices, Mothpaw and Littlecloud, were dragging herbs and berries into the clearing, where both Runningnose and Spottedleaf were making them into bundles ready to carry.

"Is everything ready?" Firestar asked, her eyes drifting to Mothpaw who glanced up briefly to flash her mother a tender look before going back to work.

"I believe so." Spottedleaf replied, sharing a look with Runningnose who nodded. "It's just that we might need some more cats to carry all this up to Fourtrees, we're supplying for both ThunderClan and ShadowClan and we'd need the extra paws. I don't think the four of us can manage on our own."

"You can have all the apprentices," Firestar meowed. "Mothpaw, could you go and tell your siblings? And the ShadowClan apprentices too."

The golden-dappled she-cat dipped her head and hurried off.

"Once we get there, the other apprentices will be needed to fight," Firestar went on. "But I think you can all can manage by then. Fine somewhere well out of the way. I think there's a sheltered hollow on the other side of the stream-"

Runningnose gave a loud snort of disbelief. While Spottedleaf looked taken back, before squaring her shoulders to confront her leader. "Now listen, Firestar." Spottedleaf began in a stern voice. "I have seen many battles in my life, and I know for a fact that standing on the sidelines will only hinder our skill as medicine cats. We need to be where the fighting is _happening_. We're we'll be useful."

"But what if something were to happen too you?" Firestar pointed out. "If you were to get injured, what will happen to the rest of us?"

"Oh, Firestar," Spottedleaf shook her head softly, blinking warm amber eyes at her friend. "We're not some helpless kit or defenseless elder, some of us have been training to be warriors before StarClan even sent us a sign to _be_ medicine cats. I still know quite a bit about fighting when I trained as a warrior when I was an apprentice, and Littlecloud here was a warrior himself before he became a medicine cats apprentice. We'll be fine."

Firestar wanted to protest some more, but the logic in her friend's words made sense. Spottedleaf and the rest of the medicine cats could look after themselves. Sighing, she padded up to the dark tortoiseshell medicine cat and touched noses with her. "Have it your own way," she meowed. "I know I can't say anything to change your mind, but please...all of you, be careful."

Spottedleaf let out a soft purr. "Don't worry, I know we have it in us to run off some BloodClan warriors if we need too."

"I know you can," Firestar meowed softly. Before adding. "Have StarClan spoken to you about the battle?" Firestar asked, her worries creeping out into the open.

"Only that this day shall bring much sadness and death," Spottedleaf said gravely. "But truthfully I don't think that there is any need for an omen that is so obvious to all already."

Firestar hesitated for a moment, before leaning closer to whisper into Spottedleaf's ear. "I...I had a dream from them, Spottedleaf," Firestar told her hesitantly, "but I'm not sure I understand it, and there isn't time to tell you all of it now. I just hope it means something good for us."

There was curiosity in Spottedleaf's glowing amber eyes as she spoke of her dream at Sunningrocks, but she did not question her leader. The medicine cat simply nodded her head as Firestar turned, and returned through the fern tunnel and crossed the clearing to the elders den.

On the way she passed both Brackenfur and Sandstorm, who sat side by side on watch, and waved a greeting with her tail to both of her friends.

When she reached the fallen tree, charred by the fire that had swept through the camp last greenleaf, Firestar found all the elders still sleeping except for Speckletail, who sat with her tail curled around her paws.

The she-cat rose to her paws as Firestar came toward her old nursery den mate. "Is it time?" Speckeltail questioned.

"Yes," Firestar replied. "We'll be leaving soon….but you're not coming with us, Speckletail."

"What?" The fur on Speckletail's shoulders stiffened with annoyance. "Why not? We may be elders, but we're not useless. Do you really think we're going to sit back and-"

"Speckletail, listen. This is important. If you're honest, you know that Smallear and One-eye would barely make it to Fourtrees, and neither could ShadowClan's elders and never mind fight when they got there. And you know Dappletail's getting very frail. I can't lead them into battle against Scourge."

"And what about me?"

"I know you're a fighter, Speckletail." Firestar had thought carefully about what she was going to say, but with the elder glaring at her she felt just as intimidating as she had been in the nursery with her. "That's why I need you here. There'll be the other elders here that need a strong leadership while the rest of us are away. And Willowpelt and Tallpoppy's kits need someone to protect and look after them. They've learned some defensive moves but they're not ready for battle. I'm putting you in charge of the camp and to look after the cats here."

"But I-Oh." Speckletail broke off as she understood what Firestar was asking her to do. Slowly the fur on her shoulders lay flat again. "I see. All right, Firestar. You can count on me."

"I know I can." Firestar blinked her gratitude at the older she-cat. "If the battle goes badly, we'll try to fall back here and reinforce you, but we might not make it. If BloodClan comes here, you'll be all that's left of ThunderClan." Her jade green eyes met Speckletail's. "You'll need to get the kits and elders away. Try to cross the river, then head for Barley's farm."

"Right." Speckletail gave her a brisk nod. "I'll do the best I can." then the pale gray she-cat hesitated for a moment, before adding. "I know I'm not the most nicest of cats, I snap at practically everything and complain just as much. But I want you to know that I think you're a wonderful leader, so you best fulfil my expectations and lead up through this, because I believe you can."

Firestar suddenly felt humbled by the older she-cats words, it's not every day that she heard someone as proud as Speckletail to give praise to just anyone. Speckletail was giving her trust in Firestar and Firestar felt warmed by the elders faith.

Choked with renewed emotion, Firestar dipped her head respectfully in farewell to Speckletail. Firestar walked back out into the clearing. By now the other cats had begun to emerge from their dens. The apprentices, Rowanpaw, Cederpaw and Firestar's own kits, were clustered around both Spottedleaf and Runningnose, each carrying a bundle of herbs. Swifttail had also came to sit beside Spottedpaw, both sharing quite words.

Ferncloud, Ashfur and Dustpelt huddled together the three of them speaking amongst themselves. Closer to the warriors den, Brightheart had joined Cloudtail, while Mousefur and Longtail stalked around each other in a final practice of their fighting moves. As Firestar watched, Graystripe and Cinderpelt slipped out from between the branches of the den with Thornclaw, Blackfoot, Russetfur and Oakfur just behind. Whitestorm came up and urged the cats toward the nettle patch for a piece of fresh-kill.

Firestar felt a rush of pride. These were both her cats and Tigerstar joining together, brave and loyal, every one of them, dedicated to protect their homes and Clans.

Above her, the outlines of bare branches had begun to show black against the sky. Firestar felt a moment of sheer terror at the reminder of the approaching sunrise. She forced herself to stride confidently across the clearing until she joined Whitestorm beside the fresh-kill pile.

"This is it," the white warrior meowed.

Firestar took a vole from the pile of fresh-kill. Her belly was churning with tension, but she forced herself to swallow a few mouthfuls. "Firestar," whitestorm continued after a moment. "I just wanted to say that Bluestar could not have led us better in these terrible days. I've been proud to serve as your deputy."

Firestar stared at him. "Whitestorm, you're talking as if…" She couldn't put what she was afraid to say into words. The older warrior's respect meant more to her than she could say, and she couldn't imagine how she would cope if Whitestorm did not come back from the battle.

Whitestorm concentrated on the blackbird he was eating, avoiding her eyes, and didn't say any more.

The camp was still dark when Speckletail emerged with the other elders to see the warriors off. Willowpelt's kits and Tallpoppy's rushed out of the nursery to say goodbye to both biological and adoptive mother's and Sandstorm. Sorrelkit rushed forward to throw herself at Bramblepaw, her eyes shining with glee. Reminding Firestar of how young they were, excited as they were, they didn't fully understand what the Clan was going to face.

"Well, Firestar," Cloudtail meowed. "Is everything ready?" The tip of his white tail twitched nervously as he admitted. "I'll be a lot happier when we're on the move."

"There is no need to show fear, Cloudtail," Tigerstar's voice came from behind Firestar. Making her jump slightly in surprise. "As my son, you'll show great courage in this battle, like a true warrior."

Cloudtail's blue eyes glimmered as Tigerstar came into Firestar's view. And Cloudtail held himself with more pride. Firestar hastily gulped down the remainder of her vole, before speaking. "I agree," Firestar meowed. "Let's go."

Rising to her paws, she gathered the Clans together with a flick of her tail. Her gaze turning towards Tigerstar, she felt strengthened to see his amber eyes glow with trust and love. "Will you lead beside me, Tigerstar?" she asked, and Tigerstar came to stand right at her shoulder.

"Cats of ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Firestar called, "We go now to fight against BloodClan. But we're not alone. Remember there are four Clans in the forest, and always will be, and the other two Clans will fight with us today. We _will_ drive out these evil cats!"

A caterwaul of voices yowled their agreement. One that sent a pang of pride through her chest. Then she turned, and together with Tigerstar began to lead them through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine toward Fourtrees.

When she paused at the top for a last glance back at the camp, she did not know if she would ever see her beloved home again. But she knew that she had no time to waste, swiftly she carried on, cats following behind while Tigerstar kept in step with her.

It was the first faint streaks of dawn that were showing as Firestar approached Fourtrees. Pausing on the bank of the stream, she glanced back at the warriors who followed her. Her heart swelled with pride as she gaze traveled over each one. Cinderpelt, her first apprentice, Graystripe, who was the first forest cat she had ever meet, Sandstorm the most reliable and trusted friend she could ever hope to find, Brackenfur, sensible and loyal; Whitestorm, her wise deputy; Thornclaw, one of her most trusted warriors looking tense and eager at the prospect of battle; Longtail, who had discovered at last where his heart lay; Frostfur and Mousefur, a formidable pair of she-cats; Dustpelt, reserved but true-hearted, Ashfur and Ferncloud a wonderful and brave pair of siblings; Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Hawkpaw, Spottedpaw and Mothpaw, her own beloved kits who looked already the spitting image of strong warriors; Brightheart, Swifttail and Cloudtail amazing skilled warriors from the very beginning, and my her side, Tigerstar. Pain like claws tore at Firestar's heart as she realized how much they meant to her, and what fearful danger they were facing now.

She raised her voice so that they could all hear her. "You know what lies ahead of us," she meowed. "I only want to say one thing. Ever since StarClan placed the four Clans in the forest, no leader ever had a band of warriors like you. Whatever happens, I want you to remember that."

"And ShadowClan," Tigerstar also raised his voice, his amber eyes flashing towards his deputy who raised his head, then to Russetfur then gazed around at the rest. "I am proud to lead you all. Even for a short while as leader, I am more proud of you then you could ever put into words."

Yowls of approval sounded from all their warriors. And Firestar couldn't be prouder to be leading them now. And Firestar could only resolve to do her best to live up to her friends trust in her.

Crossing the stream, she heard a whisper of movement from the direction of the river and glanced down the slope to see the shining pelts of RiverClan, slipping quietly toward the meeting place. Firestar signaled a greeting with her tail as the warriors thronged around hers and Tigerstar, swelling the ranks of their own forces.

Firestar spotted Mistyfoot and Stonefur along with both Featherpaw and Stormpaw, both apprentices looked nervous yet determined as they flanked both their respected mentors. Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat arrived, with an apprentice by his siad carrying his supplies, the RiverClan medicine cat pushed his way through the throng of cats until he found both Runningnose and Spottedleaf, the apprentice trailing behind. The three united Clans went on to Fourtrees together, with Firestar, Leopardstar and Tigerstar in the lead.

When they came to the top of the hollow, everything was silent. The breeze was blowing away from them, toward ShadowClan territory, and Firestar felt her pelt prickled with dread. Their scent would be carried to the waiting BloodClan, while they themselves had no idea where their enemies might be.

"Boulder, Mousefur," she whispered, signaling to the two warriors. "Scout around the hollow. Don't show yourselves. If you see any cats, come back and tell me."

The two cats slid off in opposite directions, barely visible shadows in the gray light. Firestar waited, trying to appear calm and confident, thankful for the presence of Whitestorm and Tigerstar close beside, while Sandstorm stood just behind. She had barely time to think about what might happen next when Mousefur returned with another cat close behind her. It was Tallstar.

"Greetings, Firestar," he murmured. "WindClan are here. All our warriors-and your friends, Barley and Ravenpaw."

The loners came up as the WindClan leader spoke their names. "We came to help as we promised," Ravenpaw meowed, twining his tail with Firestar's in greeting. "We'll fight alongside you if you'll have us."

"If we'll have you?" Firestar echoed, a purr of gratitude welling up inside her. "You're welcome, you know that."

"We're proud to fight with you," Barley mewed. Sandstorm came up to greet her former Clan mate, and the two loners took position beside her. But not before Ravenpaw gave Tigerstar a surprising nudge to Tigerstar's side.

"Who would have thought that I would be fighting side by side with Tigerstar?" Ravenpaw meowed, his eyes locking with Tigerstar's for a few moments, before Tigerstar dipped his head.

"After this, I will personally scout all of ShadowClan territory for a flying vole." Tigerstar replied, but all in good humor.

Firestar wanted to snort at their exchange, but found the situation to serious at the moment. "Do you know where BloodClan is?" Firestar asked Tallstar.

Tallstar's eyes were bleak as he gazed across the hollow to the ShadowClan territory. "Somewhere out there, watching us, I'd guess."

His voice was steady, and Firestar began to envy his calm, unshaken courage, until she caught the WindClan leader's fear-scent and heard him mutter under his breath, "StarClan help us! Show us an enemy we can fight!"

Somehow the knowledge that Tallstar wa as afraid as she was herself only increased Firestar's respect for the older and more experienced leader. Tallstar would never show fear in front of his Clan. He would put aside his own feelings to do his duty as leader; Firestar only hoped that she could do the same.

She peered into the shadows, looking for a sign that Boulder was on his way back. Almost at once she caught sight of him bounding toward her, and in the same heartbeat there was movement in the clearing below. Dark shapes appeared from the bushes at the foot of the opposite slope as BloodClan advanced in a single menacing line. Firestar's belly clenched in fear when the small figure of Scourge stepped out.

"I know you're there!" the BloodClan leader called. "Come and give me your answer."

Firestar paused for a heartbeat, and glanced at the cats behind her. Though she knew how terrified they must be, she could see nothing but fierce determination in their faces. They were ready for battle.

"Go on, Firestar," Leopardstar mewed quietly. Her fur was bristling and her ears flat against her head in a mixture of fear and defiance. "Lead us."

Firestar looked at Tallstar, who nodded. "You spoke for us before," he meowed. "You're the one who should lead us no. We all trust you."

And Finally she looked at Tigerstar. His amber eyes staring at her already. "Always." was the only word he spoke.

Firestar led the united Clans down into the clearing. Scourge was waiting for her near the base of the Great Rock. His black pelt was neatly groomed and he sat with his paws tucked under him. His eyes were chips of ice, and the rising sun glinted on the teeth that studded his kittypet collar.

"Greetings," he meowed. He swiped his tongue around his jaws as if he were tasting a succulent piece of prey. "Have you decided to leave? Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?"

"We don't have to fight," Firestar replied steadily. To her surprise she felt icily calm. "We will let you go bak to Twlegplace in peace."

Scourge let out a cold _marrow_ of laughter. "Go back? Do you really think we're such cowards? No, this is our home now."

Feeling the last spark of hope drain out of her paws, Firestar looked pase Scourge at the ranks of his BloodClan warriors. These were lean, tough cats, most of them wearing collars studded with teeth like Scourge, the trophies of earlies battles. Some were flexing claws strengthened with dogs teeth, and Firestar remembered those claws were used to take away Tigerstar's first life. Their eyes glittered as they waited for the order to attack.

"The forest is ours," Firestar told the black cat. "We rule here by the will of StarClan."

"StarClan!" Scourge sneered. "Tales for kits. Forest fools, StarClan won't help you now." He sprang to his paws, his fur suddenly bristling out so that he looked twice his size. "Attack!" he snarled.

The line of BloodClan warriors surged forward.

"FireClan, attack!" Firestar yowled

She sprang toward Scourge, but the BloodClan leader dodged nimbly to one side. A huge tabby tom leaped into his place, hitting Firestar in the flank, knocking her off her paws. The clearing was silent no longer. As Firestar battered with her hind paws at the BloodClan warrior, she heard cats crashing through the undergrowth all around the hollow.

Tigerstar was the first cat to race down into the clearing, his loud battle cry roaring as he looked like his name sake. A powerful, majestic tiger. Leopardstar bounded out of the bushes with Tallstar; Blackfoot raced forward at the head of a tight knot of ShadowClan warriors; and Whitestorm ran at the lead of cats of ThunderClan, as all four forest Clans poured into the clearing and fell snarling on their enemies.

Firestar managed to throw off the BloodClan cat and scrambled to her paws. Scourge had vanished. Firestar was surrounded by a heaving mass of cats; she was amazed at how swiftly chaos had descended. She spotted Graystripe battling bravely with a huge black tom, and Cinderpelt was rolling on the ground, her teeth locked in the shoulder of a BloodClan warrior. Longtail was nearby, too, squirming helplessly under the weight of two BloodClan warriors. Firestar bunched her muscles to hurl herself at the unfair numbering, but was knocked off her paws by a familiar calico. Snarling as she bit into Firestar's shoulder.

With a snarl of rage, Firestar returned the favor and snatched a hold of the she-cats own shoulder, and harshly rolled her over. The maneuver seemed to stun the calico, weighed down by Firestar. But as Firestar raised a paw to strike, she hesitated. Because she noticed something about this calico, Vixen as she recalled the name, and the scent she carried. Vixen was pregnant with kits.

"This isn't the place for you!" Firestar snarled at Vixen, who looked at Firestar with terrified eyes. "Leave, and don't come back." she loosened her paws, and without so much as a swipe of a claw, Vixen weaved her way out of the battling cats and disappeared up the hollow. And Firestar hoped that she would find somewhere more peaceful for herself and kits.

Firestar then whipped around, in search of Longtail. And was relieved to see that Swifttail had come to his aid. The pale tabby and his former apprentice had driven off the attackers, but Longtail was bleeding deeply from his shoulder and flank. Swifttail gave his mentor a gentle probe in the direction that Spottedleaf was coming from, before the white-and-black warrior disappeared again in the battle. And she watched as Spottedleaf supported Longtail, staggering away from the thick of the fight.

Firestar sprang back into the battle. Onewhisker flashed past her, pursuing a BloodClan warrior, his apprentice, Gorsepaw a paw-step behind his teeth bared and claws outstretched. And she caught a glimpse of Mistyfoot fighting shoulder to shoulder with both Featherpaw and Stormpaw.

Ferncloud was using the battle move both Brightheart and Bramblepaw had recently invented. She used her weight against a much bigger warrior to pull him onto his side, pressing her front paws firmly his foreleg and shoulder, her back paws standing firmly on his flank, weighing him down and keeping him immobile. Then out of nowhere Dustpelt flashed in, cuffing the BloodClan warrior over his head until he squealed in defeat. Ferncloud jumped off of him, and sent the BloodClan warrior running with a swipe to his rear end.

Ferncloud gave a yowl of triumph, before sharing a look with Dustpelt and flung herself back into the whirling mob of cats, Dustpelt right behind her.

Not far away, Barley and Ravenpaw were battling side by side against a pair of identical gray tomcats, lean warriors whose collars bristled with teeth. "I know you!" one of them spat at Barley. "You didn't have the courage to stay with Scourge."

"At least I had the courage to leave," Barley hissed back at him, rearing up to swipe both forepaws at the gray warrior's ears. "It's your turn to run. You don't belong here."

Ravenpaw pressed forward beside him, and the two BloodClan warriors were gradually forced back into the bushes. A white BloodClan warrior burst into the open just beside them, Morningflower and Whitetail slashing fiercely at his haunches as he fled from them. A wail of grief suddenly rose, and Firestar instantly felt chilled to the bone, turning her head in one direction she saw Spottedpaw, her sister Mothpaw urgently nudging her to her paws and the feeling of horror as she saw, lying in a pool of his own blood, Swifttail. It shocked Firestar, for just a few moments before she saw the young white-and-black warrior come to aid Longtail.

She wanted to run to her kits, but Tigerstar was already there, his giant paws sinking into another BloodClan warrior who was preparing to harm their kits. And Firestar had the utmost trust that he would protect them as she turned around to look for Scourge. There could be no victory until the BloodClan leader was dead, and in a moment's breath she glanced around the battle raging on.

But the BloodClan leader was nowhere to be seen. Fighting her way toward the base of the Great Rock, lashing out with teeth and claws, Firestar came face-to-face with a skinny gray she-cat. Her green eyes glinted with hatred as she launched herself at Firestar, her teeth and claws digging into the ThunderClan leader's shoulder. Firestar felt her tooth-studded collar crushing her face as the BloodClan she-cat bit down. Firestar twisted, tearing her neck fur gree of the BloodClan warrior's teeth and launched herself at her unprotected belly, to score her claws down it. The she-cat sprang back and fled into the bushes.

Firestar stood panting, blood welling from her shoulder. How long could she keep this up, she wondered, before she grew too weak to carry on? There seemed as many BloodClan warriors as ever in the hollow, all strong and healthy and skilled in combat. Would the battle never end?

A BloodClan tortoiseshell loomed up in front of her, its face distorted with a screech of hatred. In the same heartbeat a dark shape shot out of the bushes, barreling into the tortoiseshell's side and shoving her away from Firestar. Astonished, Firestar recognized Darkstripe. Had the dark warrior decided at last that his loyalties belonged to ThunderClan? 

A moment later she realized how wrong she was. Darkstripe whirled to face her, hissing, "You're mine, kittypet. It's time for you to die."

Firestar braced herself for the attack. She should've known that he was nothing but a heartless piece of fox-dung. "I should've known you'd go crawling to the nearest stink hole you could find. That's just as I expected, fighting alongside the cats that are trying to chase us out of our own home." she snarled. "You're nothing but a disloyal traitor to the Clans, your nothing but a liar and a murder, _Dirt_ stripe."

"Stop yapping, kittypet," Darkstripe snarled, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Every cat in the forest can turn to crowfood for all I care. All I want is to see you dead."

Firestar slipped to one side as Darkstripe leaped toward her, but one of the dark warriors paws caught her on the side of the head and she lost her footing. Darkstripe landed on top of her and pinned her down. Firestar twisted, trying to free her hind paws. She scrabbled furiously at Darkstripe's belly but could not shake him off. The warrior bared his teeth, aiming for Firestar's neck. Firestar braced herself for a last desperate effort.

Suddenly Darkstripe's body rolled off her. Firestar got to her paws to see Graystripe struggling with his old Clan mate in a screeching knot of fur and claws. Graystripe's pelt was torn and his shoulder glistened with blood from an earlier wound, but before Firestar could move to help him he flung Darkstripe to the ground and landed on top of him, panting.

"Traitor!" he hissed.

Darkstripe writhed violently, scoring deep gorges in the earth, but he couldn't throw off the gray warrior. "Fox dung!" he spat. He twisted his head, trying to sink his teeth into Graystripe's neck.

Graystripe lashed out with a forepaw. His claws pierced Darkstripe's throat and blood gushed out. The dark tabby gave one convulsive shudder. His jaws parted as he fought for breath. "There's nothing left…" he choked out. "It's all dark-everything's gone…" Firestar saw his eyes glazing, a terrible emptiness in them. His struggles faded and his body went limp.

Spitting contemptuously, Graystripe scrambled off him. "One less traitor in the forest." he snarled.

Firestar touched her nose to Graystripe's shoulder. Suddenly Graystripe went rigid, staring past his leader. "Firestar…" he rasped.

Firestar whirled around to see Sandstorm and Brackenfur fighting side by side at the edge of the battle. They didn't seem to need her help, and at first she couldn't understand what had distressed Graystripe. Then the mass of cats parted briefly to reveal Bone, the huge BloodClan deputy, crouched over another cat who moved feebly beneath him. So much blood clotted the victim's fur that Firestar could hardly make out its color, and it took her a couple of heartbeats to recognize Whitestorm.

"No!" she yowled, and hurled herself at Bone with Graystripe hard on her paws.

Bone sprang backward, only to cannon into Bramblepaw and Hawkpaw, who came charging across the clearing at the same moment. Firestar watched her sons as Bramblepaw jumped onto the huge deputy's back, while Hawkpaw sank his teeth deep into his his hind leg. His paws lashing down his opponents sides.

Confident in the siblings skills and how they worked together Firestar shook off her mother instincts in favor of crouching beside Whitestorm, her deputy, and friend, almost oblivious to the battle that surged around them. Recognition glimmered in the white warrior's eyes when he saw Firestar, and the top of his tail twitched. "Good-bye, Firestar," he rasped.

"Whitestorm, now isn't the time to talk." Firestar said urgently, her insides clenching at the sight of him. She should never had brought her deputy into this battle, when all along the white warrior had seemed to know that it would be his last. _Did he always know?_ Firestar wondered. "Graystripe, find Spottedleaf."

"Too late," Whitestorm breathed. "I go to hunt with StarClan."

"You can't-the Clan needs you! I need you!" _Youre one of my best friends!_ Firestar thought with despair, how many will she loose? Already she had lost one of her youngest and bravest warriors, now she would lose one of her oldest friends?

"You will find others…" The white warrior's gaze , growing rapidly dimmer, flickered to Graystripe and back again. "Trust your heart, Firestar. You have always know that Graystripe is the cat StarClan destined to be your deputy..." Whitestorm's eyes fluttered, and Firestar could barely make out his last whisper. "When the time comes, name Sorrelkit, Sorreltail...she will go far in life…" then his eyes shut completely.

"I will…" Firestar promised quietly, her voice choked with grief. For a heartbeat she pushed her nose into her deputy's blood-soaked fur, the only mourning ritual that the battle allowed.

Then she turned to Graystripe, who was staring in shock at the old warrior's body. "You heard what he said," Firestar meowed. " _He_ chose you." Rising to her paws, she lifted her voice above the tumult of battle. "I say these words before the body of Whitestorm, that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Graystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

A yowl of agreement from behind startled her, and Firestar turned to see Cinderpelt and Ashfur pausing to nod briefly at Graystripe before dashing back into the battle again.

Graystripe had not moved, his yellow eyes fixed on Firestar. "Are you...are you sure?"

Firestar hesitated for a moment, she thought it best not to lower Graystripe's moral by telling him that she had always considered having Sandstorm as her deputy, but Graystripe also would make a great deputy. "Never surer," Firestar meowed. "Now, Graystripe!"

Out of the corner of her jade eye, she saw the BloodClan deputy struggling free from Bramblepaw and Hawkpaw. Before Firestar could spring at him, a screech of defiance sounded above the noise of battle and several more apprentices hurtled across the clearing. Bone was barely visible under the writhing heap of furious young cats. Bramblepaw and Hawkpaw were there, with Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw and Tawnypaw, the siblings fighting alongside each other. Within a few heartbeats Bone had stopped trying to defend himself; his body went into a series of spasms, ending in his twitching tail, and as Firestar watched the twitching stopped. Hawkpaw let out a hoarse cry of triumph.

At the same instant Jaggedtooth appeared out of nowhere. Firestar felt her fur stand on end. Once a rogue, then a member of ShadowClan, and now part of the insult to the warrior code that was BloodClan. The massive warrior flung himself on the apprentices and fastened his teeth in the nearest-Hawkpaw-dragging him off of Bone's body. At once Squirrelpaw launched herself at the rouge with snarling teeth and outstretched claws, she looked like a ginger Tigerstar. "Let go of my brother, fox-heart!" she spat. The rest of her siblings came streamed after, and Jaggedtooth abruptly dropped Hawkpaw, turning tail and fleeing across the clearing with all of them in pursuit.

Breathing hard, Firestar glanced around, and her stomach turned over as she tried to judge how the battle was going. Though Darkstripe and Bone were dead, and Jaggedtooth had been driven off, the clearing still seemed full of BloodClan warriors, and yet more were racing down the slope. ThunderClan had lost Whitestorm and Swifttail, and between the battling cats Firestar caught a glimpse of Stoneclaw from RiverClan lying motionless. Thornclaw and Mousefur fought side by side, but Thornclaw was limping and Mousefur had deep claw marks stretching all along one side.

At the edge of the clearing Frostfur was dragging herself into the bushes, with Mothpaw helping her, and not far away Runningnose, the ShadowClan medicine cat, was pressing cobwebs on a wound in Blackfoot's shoulder, until the ShadowClan deputy shook him off and threw himself back into the fray. Leopardstar appeared briefly, yowling hoarse encouragement to her warriors, before she vanished again in a surge of BloodClan cats.

 _We're losing,_ Firestar thought, fighting panic. _I must find Scourge!_ With the BloodClan leader's death, she knew the battle would be over. The cats from Twolegplace had no sense of tradition or loyalty to the warrior code. Scourge held them together, and without him they would be nothing.

Firestar felt her fur begin to bristle as her gaze found Scourge at last. The small black cat was crouched at the base of the Great Rock, his claws slicing at a warrior he had trapped there. Firestar's belly lurched as she recognized Onewhisker.

With a yowl of defiance she leaped across the clearing. Scourge whipped around, leaving Onewhisker to crawl away, bleeding.

The BloodClan leader bared his teeth in a snarl. "Firestar!"

Without warning, he leaped. Firestar rolled with the impact and landed on top of the smaller cat, planting on paw on his neck. But before she could bite down, Scourge wriggled away with the speed of a snake. The dog's teeth on his claws flashed as he raked them across Firestar's shoulder.

Excruciating pain lanced through Firestar's body. She forced herself not to flinch but leaped forward again, sending Scourge flying back against the Great Rock. Briefly the black tom was stunned, and Firestar managed to bite down on his foreleg. Pain like fire seared through her again with another blow from the BloodClan leader's claws, and in the shock of it Firestar lost her grip on Scourge.

The BloodClan leader reared back, his paw raised for the death blow. Firestar scrabbled to get away, but she was not fast enough. Agony exploded in her head as the reinforced claws struck down. Flame washed over her eyes, fading to leave nothing but darkness. A soft, black tide was rising to engulf her; she made one final effort to get up, but her paws would not support her, and she fell back into nothingness.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Cliffy! Next chapter will be out shortly! XD then onto Firestar's quest and Daughter of Fire and Tiger (i might do them at the same time! So keep a look out!)**

 **Facts!  
**

 **Originally I was thinking about making Brackenfur the deputy, but then realized that he doesn't have an apprentice anymore now that Tawnypaw is in ShadowClan!**

 **Firestar's first choice of deputy would have been Sandstorm, probably if things were different she would be, but Firestar knows that Sandstorm has a different path she would want then being deputy (like being mates with Brackenfur, having kits, etc…) so she decided to go with her second choice, Graystripe!  
**

 **Whitestorm knew about his death (I bet it is like Cinderpelt's situation in cannon!) and he wanted to at least know what his only daughters warrior name will be!**

 **Firestar name's Sorrelkit after what her father, Whitestorm, has requested.**

 **Whitestorm knows that Sorrelkit has a great and important destiny ahead of her, her brothers however…**

 **Swifttail died protecting Spottedpaw!**

 **Stonefur was killed by either Scourge or Bone!**

 **This will not be the last time Vixen will be mentioned, she has an important...sort of...role for Daughter of Tiger and Fire...concerns her kits!**

 **Those kits are Scourges...if you haven't already guessed by now! (I know in canon he was neutered, but come on, we all want to see some Scourge babies!)**

 **Firestar would never hurt a pregnant, or nursing queen!**

 **My fav characters so far in my story, Tigerstar, Firestar, Cinderpelt, Ferncloud, and the kits! (especially Squirrelpaw, Hawkpaw, Spottedpaw, and Leafpaw!)**

 **Really thought about having Bramblepaw kill Dirtstripe, but then was like...naw...although always imagined it! XD**

 **So review! Fav, follow, etc...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Second to last chapter! How do you all feel about that? After this we'll be moving onto 'Firestar's quest' and also 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' (i'll be switching back and forth, depending on my mood! XD) So I hope you enjoy! Also did you know about 'Tigerheart's Shadow?' it's the next super edition, comes out in september! If not, well, now you know! XD**

 **0o0o0o**

Firestar opened her eyes. She was lying on the grass of Fourtrees with moonlight washing around her and the rustle of leaves above her head. For a few heartbeats she relaxed, reveling in the warm air of greenleaf.

Then she remembered Fourtrees as she had last seen it, the branches black and stark in the depths of leaf-bare and the clearing thronged with screeching, warring cats.

Abruptly she sat up. She was not alone. The warriors of StarClan lined the clearing, illuminating it with the shimmer of their pelts and the gleam in their eyes. In the front rank Firestar could see the cats who had given her, her nine lives: Bluestar, Yellowfang, Willowpelt, Lionheart...and two newcomers, Whitestorm, restored to his youthful strength and Swifttail, looking strong and prideful as he lived, starlight glimmering in their fur.

Firestar scrambled to her paws. "Why...why have you brought me here?" she demanded. "I should be back there, fighting to save my Clan."

It was Bluestar who replied. "Look, Firestar."

Firestar saw there was a space beside her. At first she thought it was empty, but suddenly she realized that it was filled by the faintest outline of a sleek flamed-colored cat. Her jade green eyes flowed so pale they barley reflected the starlight that filled the hollow, but Firestar recognized her at once.

"You have lost your first life," Bluestar meowed gently.

A shiver ran through Firestar. It sent chills throughout her, would this be the exact same thing she would have to go through eight more times before joining StarClan? She stared at the pale copy of herself in the middle of the clearing, and as her gaze locked with the ghost cat's she suddenly saw herself, hunched and bleeding, her fur ragged and the light of desperation burning in her eyes.

Firestar wrenched her head aside to break the contact. There was no time for this. Surely the whole point of having nine lives was so that she could keep going?

"Send me back," she begged. "I need to be there for my Clanmates, they need me!"

Bluestar stepped forward. "Patience, Firestar. Your body needs a moment to recover. You will go back soon enough."

"But I might not be in time! Something could happen to them while I'm here!" Firestar said in defiance. They needed her, what if Scourge chases her Clanmates off before she could take him down?

"And you'll be of no help if your still half-dead." Swifttail retorted, his pale amber eyes flashing as he stepped up beside Bluestar. "You're leader of ThunderClan, you shouldn't make hasty demands that could cause yourself harm. It will only hinder your Clanmates. So be patient. Because there are things that not even StarClan has control of…" Swifttail's voice dropped, but his head was still held high.

Firestar's paws worked the grass, her ears twitching with both anxiety and annoyance at Swifttail's rebuke. _He's in StarClan now? And he suddenly thinks he is so wise._ But Firestar also saw his logic in this situation, she needed to heal before she could take down Scourge, if not she would simply end up losing another life. "But I _need_ to be out there, If I don't take Scourge down _now_ more of my Clanmates will die," Firestar turned to face a solemn faced Whitestorm, then back to both Swifttail and Bluestar. "We're going to lose the battle. Bluestar, this _can't_ be the will of StarClan! We've always believed our warrior ancestors wanted there to be four Clans in the forest...so please let me go and save them!"

There was a ripple of movement from the front rank of the starry warriors. Bluestar rose to her paws as she was joined by Swifttail and the other eight cats who had given Firestar a life at the ceremony beside the Moonstone. All ten of them encircled the young cat who stood defiantly in the center of the clearing.

A voice spoke-not Bluestar nor Swifttail this time, but an echo vibrating inside Firestar's head as if all ten cats were speaking to her at once. "Firestar, you are wrong. There were never four Clans in the forest."

As Firestar stared, rigid with shock, the voice went on: "There were always _five_."

Firestar felt ten pairs of eyes, alight with wisdom, rest on her. "Fight bravely, Firestar. You may return to the battle now, and the spirits of StarClan will go with you."

The shapes of the StarClan warriors seemed to dissolve into light. Firestar felt their strength flooding through her as water soaked into the thirsty ground, and she knew the courage that came with faith restored.

She opened her eyes. The sounds of battle rushed into her ears, her jade green eyes clearing to stare straight in front of her. And what she saw in front of her was Tigerstar adn Scourge, circling one another. Eyes narrowed in anger and hate, fangs barred with intimidating growls, tails lashing.

"This time I'll make sure your dead." she heard Scourge yowl from where she was staggering to her paws.

"Not this time," Tigerstar hissed through clenched teeth, but Firestar how he was staggering on his own paws. A slight limp in his back leg and he was covered from end to end in scratches and bite marks that were oozing blood, he looked as if he was concentrating on standing rather than fighting. Tigerstar wouldn't be able to fight Scourge, not without the risk of losing yet another life against the tyrant.

"Scourge!" Firestar yowled. "Turn and face me!"

The small black cat whipped around, ignoring Tigerstar in his shock of seeing Firestar. "How...I _killed_ you."

"You did," Firestar spat back at him, her strength returning to her as she straightened, ready to attack. "But I am a leader with nine lives who fights alongside StarClan. Can you say as much?"

For the first time she thought she saw a flicker of uncertainty in Scourge's cold eyes, and at last Firestar understood what Barely had told her. Scourge's lack of belief in StarClan was his greatest weakness. Without belief, without the laws and customs of the forest Clans, Scourge did not have the nine lives of a true leader. When he died, he would be dead forever.

The BloodClan leader's uncertainty lasted no more than a heartbeat. His eyes narrowed in cold ice, daring, taunting Firestar into action.

Firestar launched herself at her enemy. And with every stride, she was aware of the StarClan warriors racing alongside her, matching her pace: Lionheart's golden strength; the lithe, muscular body of Runningwind; Redtail's dark fur, his bushy red tail streaming out behind him; Yellowfang with her claws outstretched; Willowpelt with wild instinct and defense in each bound; Bluestar with all her strength and skill in battle restored.

Firestar seemed to cover the ground on winged paws. Her claws raked along Scourge's side and she dodged a blow to the head like the one that had claimed her first life.

But Scourge was fast. He flung himself between Firestar's outstretched paws and aimed for her belly, trying to rip her open like a piece of fresh-kill. Firestar barley drew back in time. NOw she was on the defensive, trying to avoid the gashing claws and still get close enough to Scourge to land a blow of her own.

Then Scourge let out a cut off screech, and was jerked forcefully backwards. Tigerstar had bit into Scourge's tail, yanking him backwards with his massive strength.

Then Firestar saw her chase as Scourge turned and raised a claw to drive Tigerstar off. His back was turned to her, and Firestar took the distraction to pounce on top of the savage leader. Who bathed in the blood of others, who took pleasure in harming others. She dug her claws into his shoulders, and bit precisely into the back of his neck.

He crumpled beneath her as the warm taste of blood flooded her mouth. Firestar harshly weight him down as she tore away at his throat with her teeth. He convulsed under her, his legs jerking and out of the corner of his beady cold blooded eyes, he gave her a look of pure hatred and contempt, he tried to snarl defiance, but the only sound was blood bubbling in his torn throat. His twitching limbs grew stiff and his eyes were fixed on an unforeseen point.

Yet still Firestar didn't let up, not until she felt the prob of Tigerstar's massive paws. "You can let go now, he's dead."

Firestar tore herself from Scourge, flanks heaving. Her breath coming in agonizing gasps, Firestar gazed down at her dead enemy. Who knew where this cat's spirit was heading? Not the ranks of StarClan, that was for sure.

A skinny black-and-white BloodClan cat was battling with Tallstar a couple of tail-lengths away. When he caught sight of Scourge lifeless body, the BloodClan warrior froze, staring, and scarcely seemed to notice when Tallstar raked his claws down the side of his head. "Scourge!" he gasped. "No-no!"

He backed away, then turned and fled, blundering into another BloodClan warrior as he made for the bushes. The second warrior spat furiously and launched himself at Firestar, but before he could attack he too saw the body of his dead leader.

A terrible wailing broke from him. "Scourge! Scourge is dead!"

As the cry rose above the screeching of battling cats, Firestar saw the warriors of BloodClan falter and stop fighting As they realized that they had lost their leader, they turned and fled. To Firestar's dazed eyes , the Twolegplace cats seemed to have shrunk. They were no longer fearsome warriors, but ordinary cats who had no place in the forest: slower than WindClan, duller than RiverClan, scrawnier than ShadowClan. All their menace was gone, and with a cry of triumph the forest cats surged after them and chased them out of the hollow.

Numb with exhaustion, Firestar hardly had the strength to understand that her cats-FireClan-had won. The forest belonged to StarClan once again.

The clearing fell silent. Blood glistened on the grass as cold sunlight sliced through the trees. Firestar turned slightly as Tigerstar sank heavily on his hunches, and padded quickly to his side. "Are you alright?" Firestar asked, her jade eyes running over him, he was hurt very badly, but nothing life threatening unless they get infected.

"Just tired," Tigerstar replied letting out a sigh. "You did well with fighting Scourge, and saved the forest." Tigerstar meowed, his eyes narrowing in praise.

"You helped as well," Firestar meowed back, her voice full of victory. "If you hadn't distracted Scourge, I wouldn't have ended it."

"You didn't need me, not really." Tigerstar meowed back, shrugging slightly.

"You should go find Runningnose, or Littlecloud, and get yourself something for those wounds." Firestar suggested.

"ShadowClan is no longer under your orders, Firestar." Tigerstar retorted, but his tail flickered over her nose playfully. And the giant tabby hauled himself to his paws and staggered off in search of his medicine cats.

Looking around, Firestar saw that warriors from each of the four Clans were gathering around their medicine cats at the edge of the clearing. One had become four again; FireClan was no more.

Firestar looked around for her Clanmates, and more importantly, her kits. For a moment, she didn't see any of them, a moment of dread made her stomach clench in fear. Only to loosen slightly as she saw Sandstorm stumbling wearily across the clearing. The fur along one flank was stiff with drying blood, but Firestar could see that her injuries were not serious. Brackenfur was with her, helping Squirrelpaw along, her daughter was limping but her eyes were bright with victory.

"Thank StarClan you're all alright!" Firestar meowed as she crossed the clearing in two bounds, and Sandstorm turned her head to look at her leader, her green gaze filled with relief. "We did it," she murmured. "We drove out BloodClan." she sounded drained but joyful all the same.

"We sure showed them!" Brackenfur wheezed out, his fur was torn off his shoulders and sides and still bleeding, but it didn't look serious.

"Hawkpaw and Leafpaw helped me fight most of them, but I certainly held my own!" Squirrelpaw declared, her green eyes flashing.

"I know you did." Firestar purred to her daughter. Then Firestar suddenly felt light-headed, as if the whole of Fourtrees were spinning around her.

"Mother!" Squirrelpaw gasped as Sandstorm pressed against her leader in order to support her with an offered shoulder.

"Steady," urged Sandstorm. "You've lost a lot of blood. Come and see Spottedleaf."

"Good Idea," Firestar meowed weakly, and together Firestar managed to stagger the rest of the way, her eyes traveling along the ranks of her cats. She could make out Thornclaw's golden-brown pelt, where he was pressed against Leafpaw. Bramblepaw sat in between his mentor and Cloudtail, waiting for treatment as Mothpaw scurried around her Clanmates with cobwebs in her jaws. And for a moment, Firestar couldn't make out Spottedpaw, remembering the last time she saw her dark ginger daughter she was wailing over Swifttail's dead body with Mothpaw trying to get her to move.

A heartbeat later, when Dustpelt shifted, Spottedpaw was seen sitting next to Goldenflower, looking depressed and ashamed. When they reached Spottedleaf Firestar collapsed on the ground, wondering if she were about to lose another life. Then she realized she could still hear the sounds all around her in the clearing, and the pain of her scratches throbbed instead of fading as Mothpaw hurried over to start pressing cobwebs to the worst of her wounds.

"Is she okay?" that was Graystripe's voice. "Hey, come on, Firestar-you can't give up now!"

"She'll be fine!" Mothpaw snapped, but her voice slightly wavered as she pressed harder.

"I will be. I'm just tired, that's all." Firestar blinked up at the gray warrior. "Don't worry; you won't have to be leader for a while yet."

"Good, cause you'll have to live long after I get my warrior name...even long after Spottedpaw has kits, and then great grandkits!" Mothpaw said firmly.

"I'll do my best." Firestar meowed, humoring her daughter.

"Firestar." Sandstorm gently prodded her shoulder. "There are more cats coming."

Firestar sat up to see a group of RiverClan cats padding toward her, headed by Leopardstar. The RiverClan leader dipped her head toward Firestar. Claw marks covered her pelt, but her eyes were clear and she carried her tail high.

"Well done, Firestar," she meowed. "They tell me you killed Scourge."

"Every cat fought well," Firestar replied. "We wouldn't have won unless all the Clans joined together."

"True enough,"" Leopardstar conceded. "But now we must separate again. I am going to take my Clan home. We must care for our wounded and grieve for our dead."

"ThunderClan will do the same," Firestar agreed, her eyes turning to see Mistyfoot trott up to her leader.

"Mudclaw has seen to the warriors, most are wounded, but we have enough to get the dead and the severely wounded back to camp." Mistyfoot meowed as Leopardstar dipped her head.

"Mistyfoot is our new deputy," Leopardstar meowed, taking in Firestar curious look. "Stonefur is dead."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Stonefur was always a great warrior and admired by many." Firestar said sincerely. "And I know that his sister will be just as great as deputy." Firestar meowed, dipping her head to Mistyfoot, who looked thankful for Firestar's acceptance. Firestar was certain that Mistyfoot would be a great deputy, the blueish-gray warrior had been a close companion towards Firestar even if she was from another Clan.

Firestar then watched as Featherpaw and Stormpaw padded up, standing alongside the new deputy. Firestar looked from one to the other, Featherpaw has grown beautiful just like her mother, Silverstream, the RiverClan queen who died birthing her and her brother, and Stormpaw was growing into a sturdy warrior.

Freatherpaw padded up to Graystripe and touched noses with him, possibly for the last time save for Gatherings. "I'm glad to see that you are okay. You'll come and visit us, won't you?"

"Try to stop me." Graystripe's voice muffled and his eyes were filled with pain of his kits divided heritage. "Be the best warrior's you can, and make me proud of you." Featherpaw's eyes also looked mist over in sadness. And Firestar could not stand to see her former adoptive daughter in such pain, so she decided to lighten her burdens.

"You've got something to live up to," Firestar meowed, gaining the two young apprentices attention. "Your father is ThunderClan deputy now."

The two apprentices pressed close to their father and twined their tails with his. Leopardstar gave them a moment to be together before signaling to them, Stormpaw instantly fell in behind her. But Featherpaw paused for a moment, before coming to touch noses with Firestar. "You'll always have a place in my heart." Featherpaw meowed, before joining her brother. The RiverClan cats vanished into the bushes and up the slope toward their own territory.

"And you'll always have a place in mine." Firestar whispered after the silver tabby and her brother.

Firestar's gaze fell on the group of ShadowClan cats not far away, and she noticed Squirrelpaw had joined her father, her eyes shining up at him. What they were talking about, she wasn't sure. Firestar rose to her paws and limped slowly toward them; Tigerstar's eyes glided over towards her and got up to meet her as she approached.

"Seems the battle is over," Firestar meowed. "You'll be taking ShadowClan back home."

Tigerstar dipped his head, and as he spoke his eyes had a sad look to them. But a spark of determination was also there. "I plan to send Blackfoot and a few warriors to scott ahead, to see if any BloodClan cats are lingering about. Then I plan to retrieve the rest of my cats from your camp and take them home. We have much to do to recover, but life in the forest will go on as usual."

"Then I'll see you at the next Gathering." Firestar replied, her eyes searching into Tigerstar's. Their time together seemed too short, yet Firestar knew for moons to come that they would always be in each others thoughts and hearts. Yes, Firestar was going to miss having Tigerstar around, but it was for the best, for ShadowClan to recover they needed a strong leader and Tigerstar could never go back to being Tigerclaw. All they could do was care for each other through StarClan, and their kits and possibly someday…

"Firestar," murmured Ravenpaw, as him and Barley padded towards her. Tigerstar briefly dipped his head, before heading back towards his own Clan, being greeted by their other two kits, Hawkpaw and Tawnypaw, Squirrelpaw had returned to ThunderClan and was sitting beside her sister, Leafpaw. "Barley and I are going back home now."

"I wish you would stay," Firestar meowed, coming to touch noses with Ravenpaw. "You fought bravely, like a true warrior."

"I liked fighting beside my birth clan, especially against BloodClan, but I have a lot to learn about myself first." Ravenpaw said, letting her down easy.

"I understand," Firestar nodded. "You as well, Barley."

"At least with Scourge dead, the cats from Twolegplace will have the chance to live in peace," Barely remarked with feeling. "They might have a better life now."

"You wouldn't go back to Twoleplace yourself?" Firestar inquired.

"Not on your life!" Barley's tail shot straight up. "We're heading straight home."

"ThunderClan will always be grateful for standing beside it, in its time of need," Firestar told them warmly. "You're free to come into our territory anytime."

"And you must visit us at the farm whenever you make the journey to Highstones," Barley mewed as they turned away. "I expect we'll be able to spare a mouse or two."

With RiverClan and ShadowClan accounted for, Firestar wanted to check in with WindClan before she gathered her own cats and head back to camp. There was a small group of WindClan warriors clustered around Barkface, their medicine cat, but nowhere near as many as there should have been. Tallstar himself was missing. A prickle of fear ran through Firestar's sleek flame-colored pelt.

Then she saw the WindClan leader emerging from the bushes on the far side of the clearing. Mudclaw and Morningflower and a couple of apprentices, one of which was Gorsepaw, were with him. All five cats were panting hard, as if they had been running. Firestar bounded toward them, expecting to see enemy cats burst into the clearing in pursuit.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Are BloodClan chasing you?"

Tallstar let out a satisfied purr. "No, Firestar. We chased _them_. We followed them as far as the Thunderpath. They won't be back here in a hurry."

"I think not," Firestar meowed in deep appreciation.

"It was amazing!" Gorsepaw breathed, his fur fluffed up with triumph. "You should have seen them run!" Morningflower gave a hearty purr and gave her son a lick between the ears, her eyes glowing with love towards the young WindClan apprentice.

Taking a deep breath, Firestar dipped her head toward Tallstar and meowed, "We have no further need for FireClan. There are four Clans in the forest again."

She could see that the older leader understood what she was saying. They were no longer allies, but rivals, who could meet in friendship only at Gatherings.

"We owe you our freedom," meowed the WindClan leader. He dipped his head and headed toward the rest of his warriors at the far side of the clearing. Firestar could just make out the two WindClan apprentices exclaim to one another, "FireClan! Where did that come from?"

One apprentice meowed to the other. "Better than TallClan." Gorsepaw meowed back, before disappearing out of voice rang.

Alone for the first time, Firestar scrambled up to the top of the Great Rock. The sickening stench of blood rose around her, but up there she could look out over the forest and dare to believe that soon the battle would be no more than a distant memory.

She imagined the spirits of StarClan all around her, sharing the leadership of her Clan. They would be beside her every pawstep until she gave up her last life and went to join them.

"Thank you, StarClan," she murmured. "Thank you for staying with us, fifth Clan of the forest. How could I ever have thought that I faced this battle alone?"

Suddenly she felt a warmth from both sides, her eyes closing for a moment to catch two different scents that long since left the living. "We're always walking beside you, Firestar. Your Clan will live on, and so shall your legacy."

"Oh, Yellowfang," Firestar meowed quietly, listening to the rasping voice. Yellowfang was an extended mother, and Firestar always felt like a kit in her presence.

"We'll always help and guide you as much as possible," Silverstream's gentle prob could be felt against her other side.

"I know," Firestar continued to whispered. Then her ears pricked at the sound of claws on rock, and as both Silverstream and Yellowfang's scent faded, Firestar opened her eyes to see Cinderpelt and Sandstorm climbing toward her, with Bramblepaw scrambling up behind.

Sandstorm pressed her flank to Firestar's "Bluestar was right. Fire did save the Clan."

"And now there are four Clans again," Cinderpelt added, her former apprentices stormy gray fur, although missing patches of fur and covered in cobwebs, still had it in her to show excitement and joy in the wake of battle. "Just as there should be."

 _No, there are five,_ Firestar thought. She looked down over the clearing and the trees that stretched as far as she could see, and her senses filled with the sounds and scents of her forest home. A thousand secret whispers told her that new-leaf was stirring in the cold earth, shooting up new green fronds and rousing the prey from its long leaf-bare sleep.

The rising sun broke over the trees and flooded the clearing with light and warmth, and it seemed to Firestar that no dawn had ever been brighter.

 **00o0o0o**

 **One last chapter, then it's onto a mix of both Firestar's quest, and Daughter of Fire and Tiger...I feel a little bit sad now...but I hope you enjoy the next series just as much as you liked this one! Also note that Daughter of Fire and Tiger are already out so check that out! XD until next series! You're truly!  
**

 **REVIEW!**

 **DAUGHTER OF FIRE AND TIGER IS OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter, now go and look up 'Daughter of Fire and Tiger' if you want to keep reading the continuation of 'Heart of Fire' series! XD it goes into 'New Prophecy arc' so go and take a read! XD also review!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _Light paws padded through lush grass as a silver-gray-and-black tabby she-cat expertly made her way to a specific destination in mind. Her tail stood stood proudly behind her and bright blue eyes blinked kindly to anyone who passed by. But it was mostly silent as she moved away from her family, for she had somewhere in mind to be._

 _She wasn't at all surprised however as she saw the back of a black-and-white warrior, his back turned to her as he gazed intensely into a pool of water that mist out around the edges. She silently approached, and the young warrior didn't even stir as she took a seat next to him._

" _She still blames herself," the cat meowed, not bothering with introductions. The she-cat looked sorrowful at him, but she did not give her comfort, knowing he would never accept her kindness or pity._

" _With time she will heal," she said instead, glancing down at who he was looking at. The dark ginger ThunderClan apprentice sat alone outside the ThunderClan apprentices den, her amber eyes peeking over folded paws that her head currently rested upon. She looked miserable._

" _It's been half a moon already!" the warrior said through a frustrated hiss. "Why can't she get it through her head that it wasn't her fault!"_

" _Swifttail, we all blame ourselves for things that we think we can prevent. Some take longer than others, she is young, and inexperienced for this matter. She'll come around."_

" _With time." Swifttail mocked, tail lashing behind him. The silver tabby wanted to cuff the younger over the ears but was distracted by a long-haired gray tom, who padded up to speak to the apprentice. The silver tabby instantly softened towards him._

" _At least she has friends and kin to rely on." she murmured, blinking down upon the scene. The dark ginger she-cat raised her head towards the gray tom, who bent down to talk quietly to her, before she nodded her head and pulled herself up. Following after him as they disappeared in the direction of the gorse tunnel._

" _But for how long?" Swifttail meowed, his amber eyes turning towards the silver tabby. " You know what's going to happen. I know what's going to happen. She doesn't, and I fear she won't be able to handle it."_

" _Have more faith in your former apprentice." She hissed back, her blue eyes narrowing on Swifttail._

" _I know, but still...I wish I could be down there with her instead of being stuck up here." Swifttail admitted quietly, and the silver tabby could not hold onto her anger anymore._

" _I wish the same thing, but it wasn't in my destiny. But I am proud to have given life to those important to me before I joined the ranks of StarClan...even if it takes their entire life in order to meet me." she added on wishfully._

" _You'll see Stormpaw and Featherpaw again someday, just like I'll see Spottedpaw," Swifttail assured gruffly, showing a sliver of kindness towards her._

" _But not yet," she meowed. "I have something else I must do before I can ever meet my kits. I have to fulfill a promise and debit towards someone who has done for me then I can possibly repay."_

" _I know, Silverstream," Swifttail meowed, his eyes turning towards her own. "I know all too well."_

 _Both cats relapse into silence. Both having a duty to fulfil before they could ever rest peacefully in StarClan._

 _0o0o0o0o_

 **Daughter of Fire and Tiger is out! And how did you like the epilog? What in StarClan name's was this entire chapter about? Wait and see in the next series!**


End file.
